


Равновесие

by DarkImprtr



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Action, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 22:30:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 37,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11366949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkImprtr/pseuds/DarkImprtr
Summary: история о войне, о любви и о том, что мечты имеют обыкновение сбываться тогда, когда почти перестаешь в них верить.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> first time, юст, мат; постканон; авторские фаноны и допущения; бессмысленный, беспощадный и безудержный фап на главных героев; вольная авторская трактовка некоторых основополагающих фактов канона; жёсткий Цуна (не dark!, но близко); псевдонаучно-футуристическая матчасть.

В мире не так уж много безоговорочных констант. День — ночь, свет — тень, земля — небо, жизнь — смерть. Вот, пожалуй, исчерпывающий перечень того, что имеет право называться постоянной величиной. Остальное — вариативно.  
  
Впрочем, насчёт последнего пункта кое-кто, наверное, мог бы и поспорить.  
  
Сквало привык измерять свою жизнь простыми категориями. В далёком, почти забытом детстве, которого, казалось, не было вовсе — «тренироваться на износ», «достать клинок покруче», «дать в морду так, чтобы больше не дразнили». В лихом и опасном отрочестве казалось, что вот-вот, скоро, надо только поднажать чуть-чуть — и весь мир ляжет под тебя. Когда до дома, где ждали, но куда он сам не собирался возвращаться, оставались тысячи чёртовых миль — «пожрать», «поспать» и «замочить очередного заносчивого ублюдка, возомнившего, что он умеет владеть мечом».   
  
Спустя много лет, сейчас, когда всё уже испробовано, пройдено, испытано на собственной шкуре, и осознание того, что не всем подростковым мечтам суждено сбыться, не режет больше так остро и больно — «быть лучшим», «держать данное однажды слово», «не сдохнуть раньше времени».  
  
В юности, туманной, серой, которую Сквало стремился забыть как страшный сон, всё было ещё проще: «не сломаться, глядя на застывшую воду». Просто — и практически невыполнимо для того, кто каждый день видит в зеркале напоминание о том, что в решающий момент оказался слаб.   
  
Сквало никто и никогда не попрекал их общим проигрышем. Никто — кроме него самого. Остальные, скорее всего, не считали это слабостью — просто стечением роковых обстоятельств, очевидной безнадёжностью небольшого отряда подростков. Пусть и опытных, несмотря на нежный возраст, убийц — против профессиональной и многочисленной армии Вонголы.   
  
Проклятье, да он бы не раздумывая жизнь отдал за то, чтобы всё изменить! Чтобы тогда, двадцать лет назад, принять удар, предназначавшийся Занзасу, на себя. Без ненужного трёпа и торга продал бы душу, чтобы повод остричь проклятую гриву наконец появился. Вот только претендентов на его не знавшее раскаяния и смирения, а лишь волю и гордость нутро пока не находилось.   
  
На месте Занзаса он бы давным-давно расколошматил о свою дурную башку не бесчисленное количество стаканов, а сразу ящик какого-нибудь пойла — дрянного, чтоб не жалко было. Но Занзас какого-то хрена всё ещё держал его при себе. Видимо, не разочаровался до конца, несмотря на то, что по его вине потерял восемь лет. Да, Сквало некого было винить, кроме себя. Нести такой груз было тяжело, но порой Сквало буквально распирало от нездорового мазохистского удовольствия: кто знает, смог бы он терпеть оскорбительные ужимки и выпады босса в свой адрес, если бы сам себя не убедил в том, что должен ему восемь лет жизни.   
  
Да и в конце концов…   
  
Так было гораздо проще смириться с очевидной и объясняющей всё истиной.   
  
— Мусор, ты там уснул, что ли?  
  
Занзас недовольно посмотрел на него сверху вниз — с последней ступеньки парадной лестницы вонгольского особняка. Сквало, в сомнениях потоптавшись на месте, все же поднялся следом.  
  
— Не нравится мне всё это, босс, — буркнул он.  
  
Занзас усмехнулся и как бы невзначай положил руки на кобуры. Дежурившие на входе охранники враз напряглись, чем немало позабавили Сквало. Безнадёжные лузеры, которые не стоят даже одного варийского рядового.  
  
— Посмотрим. Может, этот мусор наконец-то предложит нам что-нибудь дельное.   
  
— Если бы я знал тебя чуть хуже, то решил бы, что ты шутишь, — Сквало толкнул входную дверь, по привычке огляделся — влево, вправо, назад, вперёд, боковым зрением захватывая углы, арки и дверные проёмы. Рефлексы брали своё, хотя, безусловно, здесь им ничего не угрожало: за столько лет любой дурак бы просёк, что топорными методами бороться с Варией бесполезно, а Савада дураком не был.   
  
Да и бороться уже давно не пытался — примерно с тех самых пор, когда заварушка с Бьякураном завершилась победой добра над злом и стало понятно, что настороженный нейтралитет лучше открытого противостояния.   
  
— Двигай, мусор, — ощутимый тычок в спину придал Сквало нужное ускорение. — Дел по горло, сам знаешь.  
  
Сквало скрипнул зубами. Предстоящая встреча с каким-то хмырём из ЦЕДЕФ, учитывая, что её назначил сам хмырь, оптимизма не добавляла. Свои люди у Варии имелись везде, однако этот тип был совершенно левым. Сквало, конечно, сразу же пробил его по своим каналам, и по всем параметрам тот был чист: действительно состоял в ЦЕДЕФ на должности младшего консультанта, действительно выиграл крупный гранд за изобретение какой-то подозрительной революционной херни (других в этой конторе не изобретали), и даже имя у него было настоящим. Но почему-то все эти обстоятельства лишь усилили подозрения Сквало, что их попытаются втянуть в какую-то передрягу. Занзас в свою очередь был спокоен, как танк — и это свидетельствовало лишь о том, что, скорее всего, намечающееся рандеву как минимум для одного из участников закончится звездой во лбу, по форме напоминающей дырку от пули.  
  
Однако всё это было впереди. Пока требовалось выяснить, какого хрена от них понадобилось Саваде. До очередного Совета Альянса оставалась ещё неделя, персональных заказов от Вонголы Варии не перепадало давно (по махинациям семьи Эсперансо они окончательно отчитались ещё полгода назад), никаких срочных дел и внешних угроз не наблюдалось…   
  
Скорее, наоборот: в последнее время всё было как-то даже слишком тихо. Подозрительно тихо. Сквало очень сомневался, что у Вонголы вдруг закончились враги, но за помощью к Занзасу Савада обращаться не спешил. Всё чаще они действовали сами по себе. Не сказать, что такое положение дел устраивало Варию — всё-таки устранение вонгольских косяков всегда составляло главную статью варийского бюджета, — но Сквало не сомневался, что рано или поздно Савада притащится к ним с очередной занозой в заднице.   
  
Похоже, час икс настал. Сквало скептически осмотрел попавшуюся на глаза напольную вазу, отчаянно пытавшуюся имитировать эпоху Минь, и двинул следом за Занзасом по помпезно обставленной гостиной к не менее помпезной лестнице, застланной красной ковровой дорожкой. Похоже, деньги, сэкономленные на услугах Варии, Савада решил направить на обустройство особняка.   
  
Очень зря. Сквало ухмыльнулся: дизайнеры у Вонголы всегда были хреновые.   
  
До кабинета Савады они добрались без происшествий. Занзас по привычке пнул дверь и, переступив порог, картинно поиграл пистолетами.  
  
— Какого хрена стряслось, мусор?  
  
— Я тоже рад тебя видеть, Занзас, — холодно отозвался Савада. Даже из кресла не соизволил подняться, мелкий ублюдок. И плевать на то, что недавно он отпраздновал двадцатишестилетие и вымахал под метр восемьдесят — для Сквало он по-прежнему оставался мелким.   
  
Напоследок окинув взглядом пустой коридор, Сквало ввалился в кабинет и плотно прикрыл за собой дверь.  
  
Ну надо же. Все Хранители в сборе и при полном обмундировании. Трясутся за своего обожаемого босса, как пить дать.  
  
Сквало привалился к стене и скрестил руки на груди, с пристрастием разглядывая каждого. Кивнул Ямамото. Тот кивнул в ответ, но его взгляд — виноватый и почти затравленный — Сквало не понравился.  
  
Он втянул носом тугой, тяжёлый, несмотря на распахнутые настежь окна, воздух. Интересно. Сгустившееся в кабинете напряжение отлично ощущалось и без интуиции Вонголы. Похоже, что-то действительно намечалось.   
  
Впрочем, тем лучше — у него давно не было возможности как следует выпустить пар.   
  
— Я не говорил, что рад тебя видеть, отброс, — Занзас развалился в кресле напротив Савады, насмешливо разглядывая выстроившихся в ряд за его спиной Хранителей. — Чего надо? Опять завоняло чьими-то палёными задницами?  
  
— Я всегда восхищался твоим умением называть вещи своими именами, — Савада вытащил из верхнего ящика стола толстую красную папку и перебросил её через стол Занзасу. — Ещё как завоняло. Взгляни. Думаю, тебе будет интересно.  
  
— Тебе было? — с издёвкой спросил Занзас.  
  
Савада пожал плечами и, откинувшись на спинку кресла, взял из пепельницы наполовину выкуренную сигару.   
  
— Очень.  
  
— Значит, мне — вряд ли.  
  
— Посмотрим, — Савада выпустил в потолок колечко ароматного дыма. — По крайней мере, информацию точно можно назвать полезной.  
  
— Я признателен тебе за мнение, а теперь заткнись, — Занзас сгрёб папку и начал листать файлы.  
  
Савада адресовал ему испепеляющий взгляд и оскорблённо поджал губы. Занзас на это даже бровью не повёл.   
  
Сквало фыркнул. Похоже, мелкий ублюдок что-то попутал. Без сомнения, на заплывшие жиром мозги старых маразматиков из Альянса все эти его взгляды и ужимки действовали безотказно. Впрочем, грош цена была бы грёбанному Десятому, если бы он не нашёл способа подмять их под себя. Плёвое дело, в общем-то, если знать, на что давить, а уж в специфической мафиозной системе сдержек и противовесов сопляк разбирался виртуозно.  
  
Вот только прижать к ногтю Варию у Савады один хрен кишка была тонка. Он мог сколько угодно хорохориться и зыркать с вызовом (надо признать, что с каждым разом у него получалось всё более убедительно), вот только Занзас не какой-нибудь недоделанный босс союзной семьи, на него подобные фокусы никогда не действовали.   
  
Пара минут прошла в натужном молчании, лишь слышно было, как потрескивает сигара, когда Савада затягивался в очередной раз.   
  
Сквало, не выдержав, протопал к креслу Занзаса — намеренно производя как можно больше шума, чтобы хоть чем-то нарушить эту тишину, которая действовала на нервы. Посмотрел на босса — мельком, но этого хватило: тот был явно зол как чёрт, и с каждым новым изученным документом становился всё мрачнее.  
  
Сквало вгляделся в испещрённые мелким шрифтом листы.   
  
Вот оно что. Дело принимало всё более занимательный оборот.   
  
Похоже, разведка ублюдочного Савады работала даже слишком хорошо: в папке были собраны все мало-мальски серьёзные нарушения варийских офицеров и рядовых за последние пять лет. Все стычки с полицией (не так уж и мало), все пошедшие наперекосяк миссии (девяносто девять процентов — из-за форс-мажоров, но всё же), все выполненные с косяками вонгольские заказы. Не то чтобы последних было много, по сравнению с просчётами самой Вонголы — капля в море, но собранные сразу, в одном месте, они могли сойти за неопровержимые доказательства вопиющей некомпетентности лучшей организации наёмных убийц в Италии.   
  
Это было смело. И глупо. Но, в конце концов, кто они такие, чтобы мешать человеку самостоятельно выбрать способ самоубийства?  
  
— И что бы это значило? — Занзас захлопнул папку и поднял на Саваду тяжёлый взгляд. — Я обо всём этом знаю и без тебя. То, каким образом я разруливаю проблемы во время миссий, — это дело моё и моих людей. Твоя забота — платить и не открывать пасть, когда не просят. Какого хрена ты меня в эти бумажки мордой тычешь, молокосос?  
  
— Следи за языком, — не выдержав, прошипел Гокудера.  
  
— Заткнись, — немедленно отреагировал Сквало.   
  
Белобрысый придурок вскинулся, но, повинуясь взгляду Савады, стиснул зубы и захлопнулся.  
  
— Причина всего одна, но её вам хватит с головой. Вы лажаете, Занзас, — обрубил Савада, не сводя с него взгляда, за который при любом другом раскладе босс, не задумываясь, разрядил бы в засранца все имеющиеся в наличии обоймы до последнего патрона. — От вас гораздо больше проблем, чем пользы. А мне надоело подтирать за вами дерьмо.   
  
— Ты охренел? — Сквало решил, что ослышался, потому что, в самом деле — какого хрена?! Отбросив с лица мешающие патлы, он уставился на Саваду, пытаясь на глаз определить, сошёл тот с ума или только готовится. Кажется, он начинал понимать Занзаса в моменты, когда тот не мог сдержать свою ярость. После таких заявлений Сквало и сам не отказался бы испепелить всё в радиусе пяти метров, если бы умел.   
  
Первым делом — Саваду и его ураганного дружка, ну а потом можно перейти к допросу с пристрастием. Кое к кому в этой комнате у него образовалась парочка каверзных вопросов, ответы на которые вариантов не подразумевали.   
  
— Тебе жить надоело, мусор? — поинтересовался Занзас. Слишком спокойно и почти отстранённо.  
  
Сквало напрягся и скосил на него глаза. Босс совершенно точно был в бешенстве: шрамы на щеке и шее под воротом рубашки стремительно темнели, а исходящий от его тела жар Сквало чувствовал, даже стоя в паре шагов от кресла. Того и гляди, начнёт полыхать пламя в ладонях.  
  
— Только давай без дешёвого пафоса, Занзас, — на морде Савады не дрогнул ни один мускул — ублюдок так и сидел в кресле, закинув ногу на ногу, и, судя по всему, даже не думал давать заднюю.   
  
А он действительно изменился, вдруг подумал Сквало. От пугливого наивного неумехи, который когда-то — безусловно, по чистой случайности — победил в Битве Колец, и воспоминания не осталось. Савада смотрел на Занзаса прямо, жёстко, не отводя взгляда, не давая ни малейшей слабины, и, похоже, был убеждён в своей правоте. Впрочем, уверенным он в последнее время выглядел всегда, но такую откровенную решимость подчинять и гнуть под себя Сквало в нём наблюдал впервые.  
  
И это ему очень не нравилось, поскольку это могло означать лишь одно: у Савады в рукаве имеется козырь, о котором они ничего не знают. На ровном месте устраивать Варии показательную порку чревато потерей последних мозгов, и надо быть полным идиотом, чтобы этого не понимать.   
  
— Дешёвый пафос здесь устраиваешь ты, — Занзас швырнул папку на стол и поднялся. — Моё время дорого стоит, и советую тебе найти вескую причину, по которой я трачу его на всякую хуйню типа тебя. Какого хрена тебе надо, придурок?  
  
— Я выразился предельно понятно. И попрошу без оскорблений, Занзас, ты не дома, — Савада встал и, всем своим видом демонстрируя вальяжный похуизм, направился к встроенному в стену небольшому бару.   
  
Сквало следил за ним с нескрываемой яростью. Занзас стоял перед столом, широко расставив ноги и скрестив руки на груди. Дико напряжённый, бешеный. Готовый в любой момент сорваться с места и крушить всё вокруг.  
  
Сквало чувствовал: ещё одна провокация — и всё этим и закончится. Игры с огнём до добра не доводят, и вся вонгольская семейка — конченые дебилы, если не понимают таких очевидных вещей.   
  
Дело пахло хорошей дракой. Сквало размял шею и вновь посмотрел на Ямамото, но тот отвёл взгляд. Да что за херня?   
  
Савада, впрочем, продолжал делать вид, что ничего не происходит. Совершенно спокойно открыл бар, достал бутылку, плеснул в два стакана. Уселся обратно в кресло и по гладкой полированной столешнице отправил один Занзасу.   
  
Тот проигнорировал широкий жест, и стакан с глухим стуком свалился на пол. Пойло разлилось по дорогому ковру, забрызгав Сквало ботинки.  
  
— Зря отказываешься, — Савада с деланным сожалением пожал плечами. — Отличный виски.  
  
— Мусор. Хватит ломать комедию, — рыкнул в ответ Занзас. Сжал кулаки, оперся ими о стол, подался вперёд, нависая над Савадой. — Какого хуя ты юлишь? Прямо сказать духу не хватает?  
  
Савада взглянул исподлобья, сжав губы в тонкую линию, встал и, отзеркалив позу Занзаса, замер напротив него. Сквало видел разгоравшееся в глубине его зрачков смертоносное пламя и подозревал, что глаза Занзаса полыхают не менее опасно.   
  
— Хочешь напрямую — да пожалуйста. Вонгола больше не нуждается в услугах Варии. Я разрываю контракт, — чётко и твёрдо сказал Савада.   
  
«Что за хрень ты несёшь, отброс?»  
  
На шее Занзаса вздулись вены.  
  
Что-то глухо стукнулось в окно — боковым зрением Сквало успел заметить ударившегося о стекло белого голубя. Мерзкий звук шмякнувшейся на землю птичьей тушки услышали, наверное, все — такой тишины не было даже на церемонии прощания с Девятым.  
  
Сквало хмыкнул и отступил от кресла Занзаса на пару шагов, давая себе свободу для возможного манёвра. Не сказать, что заявление Савады стало такой уж новостью: извращение, которое Вонгола упорно продолжала называть сотрудничеством с Варией, на сотрудничество походило меньше всего. Всё имеет свой конец, но того, что вонгольский гадёныш однажды осмелится поставить вопрос ребром, не ожидал, пожалуй, никто.   
  
— Сегодня хуёвый день для шуток, мусор, — тяжело глядя на Саваду, прорычал Занзас.   
  
— Я не шучу, — дерзко ответил тот.  
  
— Так значит, — Занзас выпрямился, — ты позвал сегодня нас двоих только для того, чтобы в присутствии Хранителей объявить о намерении пустить в расход полторы сотни первоклассных бойцов? Тебе не кажется, что это неправильно?   
  
С этими словами Занзас, не скрываясь, сжал рукояти своих пистолетов. Сквало с облегчением — руки уже в буквальном смысле слова чесались — выхватил меч. Да они камня на камне не оставят от особняка Вонголы, если потребуется.   
  
Хранители Савады, впрочем, тоже времени зря не теряли. Худосочная девчонка сжала свою пику с такой силой, что кожа на костяшках ее пальцев натянулась до предела. Если так пойдёт и дальше, её надо валить в первую очередь — застрять в искусно сплетённой иллюзии было бы последним делом. Хибари Кёя, единственный заслуживающий хоть какого-то уважения в этом проклятом доме молчания, со скучающим видом разглядывал потолок, подбрасывая в руках коробочку.   
  
Гокудера шагнул вперёд, заслоняя босса собой (когда у него в руках успел оказаться динамит?), а Ламбо сдул с глаз чёлку и, сунув руки в карманы, встал рядом с ним. Чёртова корова — он всегда раздражал Сквало больше остальных. Даже больше, чем этот дебил-спортсмен, который застыл в боевой стойке рядом с ураганным идиотом.   
  
— Сквало, не надо, — Ямамото наконец-то соизволил подать голос. И ладонь на рукоять катаны положил. Мудак.   
  
— А-а, проснулся! — Сквало холодно посмотрел на него. — До сих пор молчал — теперь тем более заткнись.   
  
Помедлив, Сквало добавил:   
  
— Я-то думал, мы друзья, пацан. Ты бы хоть предупредил, что ли, я бы убил тебя ещё лет десять назад, чтобы не мучился.   
  
Сквало действительно так думал.  
  
Ещё вчера.   
  
Ещё час назад.   
  
Думал.  
  
Кретин.  
  
Он ненавидел разочаровываться в людях. Именно поэтому предпочитал убивать — до того, как эти люди предоставят реальный повод усомниться в себе.  
  
От просчётов никто не застрахован.  
  
Хуже всего то, что зачастую эти просчёты оказываются роковыми.   
  
Сквало даже предположить не мог, что когда-нибудь действительно настанет время их второго реального. Ещё и при таких обстоятельствах. Честно говоря, от этого было хреновее, чем от всего остального беспредела.   
  
Ямамото открыл было рот, собираясь сказать ещё что-то, но Савада взмахом руки остановил его и, покачав головой, тихо сказал, уставившись на Занзаса в упор:  
  
— Я бы не советовал вам этого делать.   
  
— Ты трус, — отчеканил Занзас, глядя ему в глаза.  
  
— Какие слова, Занзас. Прости, но отчаянные времена требуют отчаянных мер, — Савада вдруг ухмыльнулся. — Я был уверен на сто процентов, что вас придётся убеждать в их необходимости. А убеждения более эффективны, когда численный перевес на твоей стороне, не так ли?   
  
— Ты – ещё больший мусор, чем я думал, — ответил Занзас.  
  
Савада выпрямился.  
  
— Ты сам меня этому научил. Я всего лишь претворяю твои уроки в жизнь.   
  
— Ты ублюдок, — сказал Занзас. — На каком основании ты принимаешь такое решение единолично?   
  
— Не единолично. Внешний советник полностью солидарен со мной.  
  
— Ещё бы он не был солидарен, — усмехнулся Занзас.   
  
Да уж. Сквало сжал зубы так, что они заскрипели. После смерти Иемицу пост внешнего советника занял Базиль, а у него на морде было написано заведомое одобрение всех решений чокнутого Десятого.   
  
— Я бы посоветовал тебе не горячиться, а хорошо всё обдумать, — Савада снова уселся в кресло. Гокудера нехотя отступил в сторону. — Мы же разумные люди, Занзас. К тому же я предлагаю хорошие отступные.   
  
— Какие ещё отступные? — прорычал Сквало.  
  
Взгляд Савады по температуре мог соперничать со льдом, в который он когда-то едва не упёк Занзаса.  
  
— Я предоставляю вам право самим решить, что делать со своими людьми, — Савада дёрнул уголком рта — как будто собирался улыбнуться, но в последний момент передумал — и закончил: — И даю слово, что если вы не будете дёргаться, тебя и твоих Хранителей никто и пальцем не тронет.   
  
Сквало не мог припомнить другого случая, когда его оскорбили бы настолько же сильно, не сказав при этом ни одного бранного слова.   
  
Над сжатыми кулаками Занзаса плясало пламя.   
  
— Сопляк, — Занзас покачал головой. — Да у тебя кишка тонка мне угрожать.   
  
— Ошибаешься, — холодно отрезал Савада. — Вы мне больше не нужны.   
  
Занзас выпрямился.  
  
— Не выйдет, мусор. Основание для разрыва контракта может быть лишь одно, и оно никогда не менялось.  
  
— А ты считаешь, что это, — Савада кивнул на валявшуюся на столе злополучную папку, — не доказательство того, что интересы Варии пошли вразрез с интересами Вонголы?  
  
— Вария никогда не действовала как полностью подчинённое Вонголе подразделение.  
  
— Да, но Вария никогда не пыталась усидеть на двух стульях разом.  
  
Сквало едва удержался от вопля. Так и знал, что этот хренов Фалько окажется подсадной уткой! И ведь предупреждал, но босс же самый умный.   
  
Занзас молчал. Прищурился, разглядывая Саваду с каким-то новым выражением в глазах, а потом неожиданно усмехнулся:  
  
— Ты сам не давал нам работать.   
  
— Не вижу смысла тащить изживший себя балласт, имея более подходящую альтернативу.  
  
— Кто? — не выдержал Сквало.   
  
— А вот это уже не ваше дело, — отрезал Савада. — Ещё вопросы есть?   
  
— Есть, — лицо Занзаса казалось высеченным из камня. — Как ты провернул это в обход меня?  
  
Савада пожал плечами и задумчиво провёл рукой по столу, смахивая несуществующую пыль.   
  
— Вы настолько уверены в собственной крутости, что ничего вокруг не замечаете, — помедлив, ответил он. — А я постоянно учусь.   
  
— Подавись, отброс.  
  
— Я надеюсь, мы поняли друг друга?  
  
Последние слова прозвучали уже им в спины. Сквало сам не понял, когда Занзас успел оказаться на пороге кабинета, но нагнал его в два прыжка и от души хлопнул дверью.   
  
Занзас, не оборачиваясь и не говоря ни слова, практически слетел вниз по лестнице и остановился только на первом этаже, напротив входной двери.  
  
Сквало застыл в паре шагов позади него, но даже с такого расстояния, казалось, слышал стук его сердца.   
  
— Босс…  
  
— Заткнись, — оборвал его Занзас. Резко, но без злобы.  
  
Сквало машинально сжал механическую руку в кулак. Ярость Занзаса ощущалась физически — так явно, словно была его собственной. Ещё бы она не ощущалась — на таком расстоянии и после стольких лет, проведённых бок о бок.  
  
Занзас был в бешенстве, но не растерян. Это обнадёживало.   
  
— Босс…  
  
— Сквало, заткнись, блядь!  
  
Занзас так редко обращался к нему по имени, что Сквало на мгновение оторопел — и всё-таки заткнулся. Шанс ляпнуть что-то не то был велик как никогда.   
  
Занзас глубоко вдохнул, борясь с рвущейся наружу злостью, на секунду прикрыл глаза, а потом вновь посмотрел на него. Спросил язвительно и колко, но даже через слой непробиваемой брони в его голосе чувствовалось жадное ожидание:   
  
— Ну что, ты по-прежнему готов следовать за своим боссом-неудачником, которого опять уделал сопливый недомерок?  
  
Сквало оскорблённо набычился. Да что за день сегодня такой: все только и делают, что нарываются на его меч?!   
  
Заорать было лучшим выходом, по крайней мере, раньше помогало. Он уже и приготовился было, но осёкся. Занзас ждал. Смотрел внимательно, испытывал взглядом на прочность, молчал и трепал этим молчанием нервы — похлеще чем ежедневными намёками на то, что пора перестать валять дурака и подстричься.   
  
Сквало мог съязвить в ответ. Мог дать в морду — за дело, — и почему-то был уверен, что Занзас не станет уворачиваться.   
  
Им же, в конце концов, не пятнадцать… И даже не двадцать пять.   
  
Однако так же, как и в пятнадцать, Сквало не собирался сдаваться. Тем более что дело, в которое втянул их долбанный Савада, явно было нечисто. Такие Сквало предпочитал не пропускать и не сомневался, что Занзас его поддержит.  
  
На самом деле это даже забавно: они оба незаметно для себя разменяли четвёртый десяток, но какими были безбашенными дураками, такими и остались.   
  
И именно сейчас резко умнеть Сквало не планировал — а потому, отбросив с лица изрядно надоевшие, но уже привычные патлы, расплылся в фирменном оскале, который — он знал — на улыбку походил мало. Впрочем, Сквало никогда и не пытался казаться дружелюбным — с его-то рожей и послужным списком.   
  
— Чего лыбишься, мусор?   
  
— Придумываю, что бы ответить на твой тупой вопрос, — Сквало разрубил мечом воздух перед собой. — Ты же знаешь, босс: я и в аду от тебя не отстану. Рядом в котле вариться буду. В качестве дополнительного наказания.   
  
— Да я за десять жизней столько не нагрешу, — в ухмылке Занзаса отчётливо сквозило удовлетворение. «Я в тебе не ошибся, мусор», — осталось между строк, но для того чтобы Сквало понял, воздух сотрясать было не обязательно.   
  
Они давно научились понимать друг друга с полувзгляда. Ещё в пятнадцать.   
  
— Ну, должен же я тебе отомстить за это, — Сквало выразительно тряхнул отросшими почти до колен волосами.  
  
— Спасибо бы сказал, отброс неблагодарный. У тебя из-за них от баб отбою нет.   
  
— Да пошёл ты.  
  
— Вместе пойдём, — хохотнул Занзас и махнул рукой в сторону двери. — Двигаем из этого дурдома, надо обсудить пару мыслей.   
  
Сквало довольно ощерился и потянул на себя тяжелую входную дверь.  
  
Под цепкими взглядами вонгольской охраны они легко сбежали по ступенькам — и только сам дьявол знал, чего им обоим стоила эта показная лёгкость.  
  
— Садись за руль, — скомандовал Занзас.  
  
Сквало удивлённо вскинул бровь:  
  
— Думаешь, отправят хвост?  
  
— Нихрена я не думаю, садись, сказал, — Занзас, проигнорировав его замешательство, уселся на пассажирское сиденье.   
  
Сквало, пожав плечами, плюхнулся на место водителя. Гоняли они оба хорошо, но Сквало лучше знал город — босса порой неделями невозможно было из кресла вытащить, — а Занзас в разы лучше стрелял. Хотя Сквало был уверен, что им дадут уйти спокойно: слишком большой риск и слишком явное палево, а Савада привык действовать аккуратно. Но интуиции Занзаса он доверял.   
  
— Это точно была не иллюзия? — спросил он, едва они выехали за ворота.  
  
— Думаешь, я бы не почувствовал? — оскорбился Занзас. — Это точно был Савада, просто потерявший последний страх Савада. Он и раньше был с заскоками, но это уже перебор.  
  
— Ещё какой, — Сквало крутанул руль, на полной входя в поворот. — У него должен быть охренительный туз в рукаве, чтобы так осмелеть.  
  
— Угу. Как только начнём рыпаться, мусор натравит на нас своих новых дружков, там и узнаем, что у него за туз, — Занзас ухмыльнулся. — Никогда не думал, что захочу сыграть с этим мусором по его правилам, но так даже интереснее. Засиделись мы.  
  
— Говори за себя, — заржал Сквало. — Я уже задолбался мотаться по всей Европе, зарабатывая тебе бабло своим горбом. Только если бы этот мудак мутил какие-то дела за нашей спиной, мы бы об этом знали.  
  
— Меняй информаторов, — усмехнулся Занзас. — Он их второй год мутит, да так, что комар носа не подточит. Вырос, щенок.  
  
— Ты знал? — от удивления Сквало на пару секунд выпустил из вида шоссе позади — пока на удивление пустое. — Какого хрена молчал?!  
  
— Предлагаешь мне трепаться об этом на каждом углу? — огрызнулся Занзас. — Это бы ничего не изменило, да и информации у меня пока не так много. Пара фамилий, с десяток фоток. После Иемицу Савада научился не палиться. Да и, поверь, настоящее веселье только начинается.  
  
— Ну, как знаешь, босс, — обидой кольнуло неприятно и болезненно, но Сквало сдержался. В конце концов, Занзас ни в няньках, ни в советчиках никогда не нуждался.   
  
— Именно, мусор. Знаю. Так что рыпаться будем по-умному. Сейчас едем на встречу.   
  
— А если подстава?  
  
— Возможно. Но в ЦЕДЕФ недовольных тоже хватает, так что, возможно, и нет.   
  
— На месте разберёмся, значит.   
  
— Вот именно. Ну а если действительно подстава,— Занзас похлопал по карманам, проверяя запасные обоймы, — значит, всё решится гораздо быстрее, чем мы думаем. Жопой чую, этот хрен не случайно захотел встретиться именно сегодня. Посмотрим, что предложит, потом будем думать дальше. Я очень хочу посмотреть в глаза смертнику, который решился перейти мне дорогу. Перед тем как его мозги полетят Саваде под ноги.   
  
— Если у него к тому моменту будут ноги, — Сквало кровожадно облизнулся.  
  
— И мозги, — согласился Занзас.  
  
Сквало вырулил на оживлённую магистраль и что было дури вдарил по газам.   
  
***  
  
Холодная война — вот как это называлось. После того, как кто-то быстро и красиво убрал Иемицу, и без того не особо радужные отношения Вонголы и Варии бесповоротно покатились под откос. Естественно, Савада был уверен (и не скрывал этого), что Занзас напрямую замешан в таинственной гибели его надоедливого папаши, который имел отвратную, несовместимую с жизнью привычку совать нос в чужие дела. Сквало был готов дать на отсечение живую руку, что именно эта привычка и не дала старшему Саваде дожить до внуков или до чего он там ещё хотел дожить. Но что бы ни думал недоделанный Десятый, к смерти его отца Занзас не имел никакого отношения, хотя, возможно, и хотел.  
  
Его опередили. Причём опередили так мастерски, что Занзас до сих пор весьма смутно представлял, у кого хватило мозгов и наглости провернуть это и не подставиться. В одном он был уверен на двести процентов — и небезосновательно: тот, кто убрал Иемицу, рано или поздно придёт за его сыном.   
  
То, что сначала придут за ними, для Сквало стало неприятным открытием. Слава Мадонне, хотя бы не неожиданным.   
  
Покушения для лидеров семей, входящих в состав Альянса, и их приближённых были не только не в новинку, но и являлись чуть ли не главным мерилом авторитета. Чем больше народу хочет тебя прихлопнуть, тем больший вес ты имеешь в мафиозной среде. Тем больше прав можешь качать и тем чаще открывать рот на общих сборищах. Всё просто и логично до зубовного скрежета. И никаких прочих равных.  
  
Саваду на памяти Сквало за последний год пытались убить восемнадцать раз. Шестнадцать попыток были провальными изначально, но вот за две оставшиеся он готов был поаплодировать организаторам и предложить им непыльную высокооплачиваемую работу под собственным началом. Однако злые гении устранения набивших оскомину мафиозных лидеров то ли настолько зачётно шифровались, то ли самоустранялись, не вынеся позора от провала — короче говоря, сказать искреннее спасибо за подпорченные нервишки грёбанного вонгольского мусора Сквало пока было некому. Но надежды он не терял.  
  
На Занзаса прыгали, безусловно, меньше, но и такие идиоты находились. Правда, обычно от них и горстки пепла не оставалось — хотя Сквало усиленно капал боссу на мозги, что нужно быть сдержаннее. В конце концов, нечасто ему удавалось развлечься допросами особо важных свидетелей.   
  
Как сейчас понимал Сквало, это всё было лишь затишьем перед бурей. Настоящий, неприкрытый пиздец надвигался сокрушительно и неумолимо, и самым паршивым было то, что к факту, перед которым их поставил Савада, Вария подготовиться не успела. Это бесило и мешало спокойной, холодной оценке. В основном потому, что было неясно: то ли Савада сам решил выпендриться и показать зубы, то ли его кто-то надоумил.   
  
— О чём задумался, мусор?  
  
Сквало нехотя выплыл из размышлений и обнаружил, что кофе закончился. Снова.  
  
Он посмотрел на часы и бросил:  
  
— Опаздывает.  
  
— В курсе, — Занзас задумчиво рассматривал на свет стакан с болтающимися в нём остатками виски. — Ждём ещё десять минут, потом уходим.  
  
— Думаешь, всё-таки подстава?  
  
Занзас с сомнением покачал головой:  
  
— Вряд ли. В ЦЕДЕФ не идиоты работают. Реальная сила Варии им известна, да и политикой наместника Савады далеко не все довольны. При Иемицу сидели тихо, боялись высовываться, а сейчас осмелели, суки. Думаю, нам хотели впарить сделку, но либо передумали в последний момент, либо что-то помешало.   
  
— А если они заодно с Савадой?   
  
— Не исключено. В любом случае точи меч, мусор, — Занзас растянул губы в подобии ухмылки, но вышло скорее жутко, нежели весело. — Нас ждут интересные времена.  
  
— Он у меня всегда наточен, — оскалился в ответ Сквало.   
  
Настрой Занзаса ему нравился. И наблюдать за ним таким — хищным, бешеным, готовым чуть что, броситься в пекло — нравилось не меньше.   
  
— Ваш кофе, синьор.  
  
Сквало, подождав, пока официантка поставит чашку на стол и отвалит, подался к Занзасу и вполголоса спросил:  
  
— Как думаешь, что предпримет Савада?  
  
— Первым делом — попытается нас убрать, — без тени сомнения ответил Занзас и склонился ещё ближе. Шею и ухо защекотало горячее дыхание — если бы Сквало стригся, то волосы на загривке точно встали бы дыбом. Он мысленно выругался: всегда ведь старался держать с Занзасом дистанцию, а тут сам спровоцировал, дебил. Но не орать же во всеуслышание про планы Варии, даром что место прикормленное и все свои.   
  
Занзас, впрочем, на его душевные терзания плевать хотел. Да и странно было бы, если б заметил: столько лет нихрена не видел дальше собственного носа и ещё столько же не увидит. Сквало хорошо скрывался и планировал и дальше не давать слабины. На своём веку он повидал немало придурков, пытающихся устроить личную жизнь на рабочем месте, и не собирался им уподобляться.   
  
— Предполагаю, что руками своих же Хранителей, — продолжал Занзас. Сквало стиснул под столом ладонь в кулак — терпеть столь близкое присутствие Занзаса было невыносимо. — Конечно, нихрена у него не выйдет, но на нервах поиграет. Честно говоря, я думал, что твой вонгольский выкормыш растреплет тебе про их планы. Видимо, плохо ты его трахал.   
  
Занзас похабно оскалился и отодвинулся.  
  
— Отвали.   
  
Мудак чёртов. Сквало неожиданно разозлился. Ямамото, конечно, таскался за ним как привязанный, и, возможно, не так уж всё между ними было чисто — Луссурия порой подкалывал их по этому поводу, за что и получал по мозгам. Однако если к зубоскальству Луссурии Сквало относился спокойно, то от Занзаса слышать такое было неприятно. Он и сам не смог бы объяснить, почему, это болталось где-то глубоко, в подкорке, на уровне рефлексов — «быть безупречным для босса». Как увязывалась «безупречность» с тем, кого Сквало предпочитает видеть в своей постели, — хрен его знает, но Занзас смотрел так, что хотелось вскочить и заорать: «Да не сплю я с ним, идиот! Ни с кем спать не могу вообще, перед глазами круглосуточно маячит твоя рожа!» Занзас бы, наверное, очень удивился, узнай, как обстоят дела на самом деле, но посвящать его в подробности своей крайне унылой личной жизни у Сквало желания не было. Крепче спать будет, придурок.  
  
— Не трахался я с ним, — буркнул Сквало, опрокидывая в себя кофе.   
  
— Да похуй мне, — отозвался Занзас и махнул рукой официантке. — Ещё виски.  
  
Сквало скрипнул зубами и уставился в окно. В ресторане, где они дожидались встречи с таинственным доброжелателем, кроме них и обслуживающего персонала практически никого не было, только какой-то тип в чёрных очках за столиком около входа, уткнувшись в TopGear, потягивал мерзкий даже на вид молочный коктейль. Оно и понятно: заведение не из дешевых, бар разнообразный, а сейчас только два часа дня. Идиотов напиваться в разгар сиесты не было. Ну разве что кроме Занзаса, который мерно цедил Old Pulteney’s и раскачивался на стуле взад-вперёд, видимо, планируя расшатать его к чертям.  
  
— Десять минут прошли, — бросил Сквало.   
  
Занзас кивнул:  
  
— Двигаем отсюда. Допью только.  
  
Тип с журналом поднялся и, бросив на стол помятую купюру, ушёл.  
  
Сквало проводил его взглядом и…  
  
Ощущение опасности обрушилось внезапно, одномоментно, как обрушивается на песчаный пляж девятый вал. Напряжение сгустилось вокруг них, закручивая воздух в тугую спираль и сужая окружающие пространство до размеров входной двери.  
  
Блядь!  
  
— Занзас!  
  
— Валим, мусор, — рявкнул тот, вскакивая со стула, и понёсся к выходу, увлекая Сквало за собой.   
  
Они почти успели. Взрыв прогремел в тот самый момент, когда Занзас пинком распахнул дверь и занёс ногу над порогом. Ударной волной Сквало отбросило назад, он пролетел несколько метров над полом, отчаянно пытаясь сгруппироваться, и врезался в стену. По виску потекло липкое и горячее — неслабо саданулся о косяк, — левое плечо пронзило острой режущей болью. Сквало не сразу понял, что его буквально пришпилило к стене крупным осколком разлетевшегося во все стороны оконного стекла. Парой сантиметров ниже — и всё. Лицо и руки были истыканы стеклянной крошкой. Башка моментально налилась гудящей неподъёмной тяжестью, но сквозь наполнивший помещение едкий дым и муть в глазах Сквало первым делом попытался рассмотреть, где Занзас.   
  
Тот полулежал у противоположной стены, зажимая правый бок, из которого хлестала кровь. Зал был разрушен и объят огнём. Полированное красное дерево, покрывавшее стены, как оказалось, отлично горело. Пол вздыбливался вырванными с корнем плитами дорогого ламината, от столов, стульев и барной стойки остались припорошённые стеклянной пылью обломки. Официантка и бармен лежали на развороченном полу в неестественных позах, не подавая признаков жизни.   
  
Сквало схватился за осколок торчащего из плеча стекла — острый край вонзился в ладонь, распарывая кожу и сухожилия до кости, по запястью потекло — и, стиснув зубы, рванул его, выдирая из стены и из себя.   
  
Из раны хлынула кровь, но Сквало было плевать. Сначала — Занзас, потом — выбираться отсюда, пока они не подохли от удушья или не сгорели заживо. Практически прижимаясь к полу, Сквало пополз вперёд, и в этот момент рвануло снова.   
  
«Суки, знали, что с первого раза нас не возьмёшь», — успел подумать Сквало перед тем, как его швырнуло обратно новой взрывной волной.   
  
Он приложился затылком об угол, успев заметить, как следом летит какая-то адски большая и, судя по виду, тяжёлая хрень, и провалился в бездонную темноту.


	2. Chapter 2

Чего Сквало терпеть не мог — так это приходить в себя после долгого пребывания в отрубе. А о том, что пребывание было долгим, говорил гладкий белёсый шрам на левом плече и сальные, давно не мытые волосы, собранные чьей-то умелой рукой в «колосок».  
  
Сквало открыл глаза и пару минут пялился на чисто выбеленный потолок. Провёл рукой по лицу — пальцы наткнулись на несколько шероховатостей. Вот чёрт. Похоже, опять придётся тащиться в пластику. Несмотря на то, что всё его тело было буквально испещрено застарелыми и более свежими рубцами, стабильно обновлявшимися после каждой миссии, подобные «украшения» на морде Сквало ненавидел и избавлялся от них при первой же возможности.   
  
Клятвенно пообещав себе найти и покромсать идиота, вздумавшего лезть на них с Занзасом, Сквало внимательно изучил стоявшую рядом с кроватью капельницу и перевёл взгляд на растущий прямо за распахнутым окном огроменный кактус. Ветер трепал белоснежные накрахмаленные занавески, с улицы слышалось щебетанье птиц и ржанье лошадей, и, конечно, обоняние услаждал запах черемухи и свежего конского навоза.   
  
Деревня? Какого хрена, мать её?!  
  
Сквало резко сел на кровати и моментально пожалел об этом: в глазах потемнело, виски заломило, руки и ноги позорно задрожали. Похоже, он здорово ослаб. Только этого не хватало.   
  
Сквало улёгся обратно, дожидаясь, когда мелькающие перед глазами чёрные «мушки» угомонятся. Сел опять, осторожно спустил ноги с кровати и попытался встать, придерживаясь за спинку.   
  
И, не успев сделать и шага, позорно свалился на пол. Атрофировавшиеся мышцы не желали подчиняться силе воли, и минут пять Сквало провалялся пластом, грязно ругаясь и пытаясь встать. На тридцатой или сороковой попытке ему это, хоть и с трудом, но удалось. Он вцепился в железную дужку, удерживаясь на ногах скорее из чистой, незамутнённой злости, и осмотрел себя. Лёгкие домашние штаны болтались на нём мешком, а какая-то совершенно пидорская голубая футболка была велика как минимум на пару размеров. Очень кстати напротив кровати висело зеркало. Сквало взглянул на него — и не узнал себя.  
  
Он и раньше-то не был ни толстым, ни плотным, а теперь выглядел как оживший скелет. Руки обтянутыми кожей палками торчали из рукавов футболки, черты лица заострились как у мертвеца, под глазами залегла сплошная чернота. Некогда белая, а сейчас серая от грязи коса паклей свисала с плеча. Краше в гроб кладут.  
  
При мысли о том, что до гроба ему, похоже, осталось не так уж и далеко идти, Сквало взбесился ещё больше. Ситуацию усугубляло то, что он понятия не имел, где находится.   
  
Беглый осмотр помещения ясности не добавил ни на грамм. Самая обычная жилая комната. Из мебели — кровать, видавший виды письменный стол, такой же шкаф, пара стульев, раковина с водонагревателем, душевая кабина — неожиданно для такой халупы — и небольшая софа у дальней стены, рядом с дверью.  
  
Вот дверь-то ему и была нужна. Стиснув зубы и преодолевая тянущую боль в отвыкших от нагрузки мышцах, Сквало начал потихоньку, цепляясь за попадающиеся на пути предметы, продвигаться к выходу.   
  
Примерно два квадратных метра и тонну витиеватых ругательств спустя дверь неожиданно распахнулась, и на пороге возникла немолодая уже черноволосая женщина в длинном домашнем платье, которая держала в руках таз. Несмотря на плачевность своего положения, Сквало не удержался от смешка: похоже, его идея с побегом этим самым тазом и накроется.   
  
Женщина всплеснула руками и, затараторив на испанском — Сквало прогуливал его в школе, предпочитая бегать по оружейным мастерским, потому сейчас нихрена не понимал, — подскочила к нему и начала подталкивать обратно к кровати. Сквало, чувствуя себя полным идиотом, орал на итальянском, яростно сопротивляясь. В итоге всё закончилось тем, что он опять валялся на полу, как мешок с дерьмом, а женщина, воздевая руки к небу и продолжая тараторить — как подозревал Сквало, что-то не менее нецензурное, чем он сам, — выбежала за дверь.   
  
Сквало уцепился за край стола, подтянулся на руках и снова поднялся. Во второй раз это у него получилось уже гораздо быстрее. Прогресс, блядь.   
  
Пока он корячился, вставая, баба появилась снова, на этот раз не одна, а в компании какого-то здоровенного бородатого мужика. Тот, не говоря ни слова, подошёл к Сквало, сгрёб его в охапку и отнёс обратно на кровать.   
  
Как ребенка, мать его!  
  
Больше, чем быть беспомощным, Сквало ненавидел только быть мёртвым — то есть предполагал, что ненавидел, а так, получается, беспомощность прочно удерживала лидерские позиции.   
  
Естественно, он послал и мужика, и бабу куда подальше и снова попытался встать, но сразу же замер, когда женщина на ломаном, почти неузнаваемом итальянском сказала:  
  
— С’н’ор К’в’л’не скьяз’л вам з’д’с’, — с этими словами она безапелляционно указала на кровать.   
  
— Каваллоне? — переспросил Сквало.   
  
Женщина кивнула и повторила:  
  
— З’д’с’, — и вышла из халупы, захлопнув за собой дверь.   
  
Сквало, от души покрыв матом и Каваллоне, и его не говорящую на человеческом языке обслугу, откинулся на кровати и уставился в окно.  
  
Через полчаса баба появилась снова — на этот раз с подносом, на котором что-то привлекательно дымилось и источало аромат еды.  
  
У Сквало немедленно засосало под ложечкой. Ещё бы — судя по виду, он не ел лет сто.   
  
Одновременно с этой мыслью нахлынули другие. Сколько он здесь? Где Занзас? И что, чёрт возьми, вообще происходит?  
  
Поставив поднос на стол рядом с кроватью, женщина всерьёз было вознамерилась покормить Сквало с ложечки, но он глянул так свирепо, что она и без перевода поняла: лучше не рисковать. Уселась рядом на стул и выжидающе посмотрела на него, видимо, собираясь контролировать процесс поглощения пищи.   
  
— Как тебя зовут? — спросил Сквало по-итальянски. Может, она хоть элементарные фразы понимает?  
  
Женщина нахмурилась и покачала головой.   
  
Так, ясно. Сквало попробовал по-английски. Та в ответ замотала головой так отчаянно, будто ей предложили совершить что-то непотребное.  
  
Ладно. Сквало решил попробовать самый простой язык — жестов.  
  
— Смотри, — он с тоской покосился на источавший соблазнительный аромат куриный бульон, но решил не отступать. Супербия Сквало всегда доводил дело до конца. — Я, — он ткнул себе пальцем в грудь, — Сквало. А ты? — он развёл руками и воодушевляюще приподнял брови. — Ну, дошло или нет?  
  
Женщина закусила губу, соображая, а потом широко улыбнулась и закивала. Сквало с облегчением вздохнул.  
  
— Софья, — ответила она и добавила: — Донья.   
  
— Охуенно, — похвалил Сквало, взял чашку с бульоном и залпом опрокинул в себя. Похрустел сухариками и без особой надежды спросил: — А мясо у тебя есть, женщина?   
  
Софья снова нахмурилась и упёрла руки в бока. Следующие несколько минут Сквало увлечённо показывал на себе все атрибуты хорошего стейка — рога, копыта, даже помычал, — и походя воспылал ещё большей ненавистью к тупой корове Савады.   
  
Софья, конечно, сообразила, что Сквало необходимо не реализовать свои извращённые мужские потребности, а по-людски пожрать, но только погрозила ему пальцем и, заявив на том же невозможном недоитальянском «Н’л’зья», удалилась, прихватив поднос с грязной посудой.   
  
Позже, после такого же унылого ужина, Сквало, естественно, попытался выпросить телефон, но потом и сам понял, что совершать какие-то резкие телодвижения, пока не получит от Каваллоне хотя бы примерный расклад по расстановке сил, не стоит. Не просто же так тот его запихал в задницу эму. В том, что он находится именно в заднице, Сквало ни на секунду не усомнился.   
  
Прошла пара дней. За это время Сквало успел более-менее оклематься, научить Софью говорить «Мясо» и «Конечно, синьор Сквало» по-итальянски, запомнить несколько жизненно необходимых фраз («Хочу жрать», «Где здесь туалет?» и «Заткнись») на испанском и проклясть Каваллоне пару сотен раз на всех известных ему языках. Один раз приезжал врач, и Сквало был почти готов расцеловать его за хреновое, но всё-таки знание английского. Осмотрев его, эскулап сделал пару уколов, оставил на столе какие-то лекарства и, хмуро пожелав поправляться, испарился.  
  
В первый же день, немного отдохнув, Сквало принялся изучать территорию. Кусок земли, на котором располагалась ферма, был довольно большим, все обитатели жили исключительно натуральным хозяйством, и связь с внешним миром ограничивалась телефоном и телевизором, по которому Софья смотрела свои сериалы. Правда, когда до телевизора дорвался Сквало, основным её развлечением стали зарубежные криминальные новости — благо кабельное работало исправно, — но жаловаться было бесполезно. Его самого, как оказалось, поселили в пристройке, примыкающей к большому двухэтажному дому, где жила прислуга и, как понял Сквало, сам Дино, когда наведывался сюда. Поболтавшись по дому, Сквало с немалым удивлением обнаружил, что половину второго этажа занимают оборудованная по последнему слову техники операционная, небольшая стационарная реанимация и целый кабинет каких-то непонятных медицинских приборов. Либо обслуга Каваллоне промышляла частной практикой, что маловероятно, либо это место задумывалось для реабилитации после заварушек вроде той, в которую они с Занзасом умудрились вляпаться. Впрочем, в конспиративных берлогах мафиозных лидеров Сквало случалось видеть и не такое.  
  
Бородатый бесцеремонный мужик оказался братом Софьи; помимо них, в доме жили две совсем молодых девушки и два парня, но на их родственные связи Сквало было плевать. Главное, что слушались его здесь беспрекословно — за исключением требования разнообразить меню — и не путались под ногами.   
  
А, ну и главное.  
  
Они были в Мексике.

 

Узнав об этом на третий день, Сквало поначалу охренел, а потом разразился такой бранью, что Софья в ужасе убежала в дом. Поэтому предъявлять претензии ему пришлось сначала курам, а потом — Каваллоне, который в этот момент въезжал в ворота на совершенно жутком монстроподобном джипе  
  
— Какого хрена?! — заорал Сквало, когда Каваллоне с горем пополам припарковался около крыльца. — Ты бы меня ещё в Японию отправил!  
  
— И тебе привет, Сквало, — Дино устало улыбнулся, вытащил с заднего сиденья какие-то коробки и пошёл в дом. — Зачем в Японию? Тут безопаснее. Давай чуть позже поговорим, ладно? Я тебе, кстати, привёз кое-что.   
  
Ромарио, осуждающе покосившись на Сквало, потопал следом за боссом — тоже с коробками. Ещё двое бойцов застыли около ворот, демонстрируя к происходящему полнейшее безразличие. Сквало сплюнул себе под ноги и поплёлся следом за Каваллоне.   
  
— Софья, Алехандро! — Дино пинком распахнул дверь, водрузил коробки возле порога и выпрямился, утирая пот со лба.  
  
Софья вынырнула откуда-то справа, улыбаясь и щебеча. Каваллоне ответил ей по-испански (он, в отличие от некоторых, школу не прогуливал) и повернулся к Сквало:  
  
— Ты обедал? Как себя чувствуешь?  
  
— Отлично, блядь! — Сквало захлопнул за собой дверь и привалился к косяку — долго стоять на ногах было трудно, и это бесило гораздо больше, чем то, что его увезли куда-то на хренов край света. Слишком далеко от Варии и их предполагаемых врагов. — Буду ещё лучше, если ты наконец объяснишь, какого хрена здесь происходит!  
  
— Для человека, который провалялся бревном два с половиной месяца, ты очень громко орёшь, — заметил Дино. — Значит, дело действительно идёт на поправку.  
  
Сквало застыл как громом поражённый. Два с половиной месяца?!  
  
— Охренеть, — выдавил он.   
  
Дино кивнул:  
  
— Да, тебе здорово досталось. Ты же только четыре дня назад из комы вышел. Я помоюсь, грязный как чёрт. Потом поговорим. За ужином.  
  
Что-то в тоне Каваллоне здорово настораживало. Он будто оттягивал неприятный момент, когда надо сообщать новости, которых от него ждали меньше всего. Сквало уставился на него с подозрением, но тот только улыбнулся в ответ и скрылся в ванной.   
  
Чертыхнувшись, Сквало поплёлся к себе. Переворошил все вещи в шкафу: раньше было как-то недосуг, но пока ожидание неприятно грызло сердце, надо было чем-то занять руки. Сквало с удивлением обнаружил на полке изрядно потрёпанную, но чистую и заштопанную варийскую форму, натянул — та ожидаемо болталась на нём, как на вешалке. Хотя собственный внешний вид Сквало нравился уже больше: он отоспался, много ел, и силы потихоньку восстанавливались. Но один хрен их было недостаточно, чтобы сей же час ринуться в бой, как ему безумно хотелось.   
  
Скинув форму, Сквало переоделся в джинсы и футболку, собрал волосы в хвост и потопал обратно с твёрдым намерением вытрясти из Каваллоне душу.   
  
Дино сидел на широкой террасе за большим круглым столом, накрытым белоснежной скатертью. Сквало остановился на пороге, изучая его макушку: тот даже со спины выглядел заёбанным.   
  
Софья суетилась рядом, накрывая на стол.  
  
— Ненавижу быть гонцом, приносящим плохие вести, — сообщил Дино не оборачиваясь. Накрыл руку Софьи, которая расставляла приборы, своей, опять сказав что-то по-испански — Сквало уловил только «Спасибо». Софья поклонилась и ушла, прикрыв за собой дверь.  
  
Каваллоне проводил её взглядом. Вздохнул — тяжело.   
  
Сквало хмыкнул: ну точно — заёбанный. И явно не томными девами. Скорее уж матёрыми грозными мужиками с пушками.   
  
— Рассказывай, — бросил он, усаживаясь напротив. Покосился на огромный окорок, подумал, что желудку наверняка будет плохо, но плюнул и начал уплетать за обе щеки. За два с половиной месяца в отключке кто угодно бы оголодал.   
  
— С чего начать? — Дино рассеянно хлебал кофе и не смотрел на него.  
  
— С конца. Какого хрена я здесь делаю и где Занзас? — Сквало вытер жирные руки салфеткой и уставился на Каваллоне в упор. — Херово выглядишь.  
  
— Ты не лучше, — фыркнул тот.  
  
— Мне можно, я жертва чьего-то непроходимого идиотизма, — отмахнулся Сквало. — Ну так что?  
  
— Занзас в Италии. Конкретей не спрашивай, при всем желании не смогу ответить. Он уехал сразу, как только немного оклемался, — ответил Дино. — Сказал, чтобы ты не вздумал делать то же самое, пока не восстановишься.  
  
Сквало зло зыркнул на Каваллоне из-под неровно обрезанной чёлки. Да неужели? Занзас думал, что Сквало будет сидеть на жопе, пока он где-то в одиночку пытается разрулить выкрутасы Савады?   
  
— Потому что от полуживого капитана в передряге толку мало, а выгребать с тобой на горбу он не собирается, — закончил Дино и усмехнулся. — Если что, это была цитата.  
  
— Как ты нас вытащил? — спросил Сквало. Желудок неприятно скрутило спазмом — всё-таки окорок был довольно тяжелой пищей после бульона.   
  
Дино замялся, но ответил:  
  
— Следил. Не потому, о чём ты подумал, — уточнил он, увидев, как глаза Сквало опасно сузились. — Беспокоился. За тебя и за остальных. Цуна в последнее время ведёт себя… странно, — Сквало на это только закатил глаза. Дино кивнул и продолжил: — Как оказалось, не зря беспокоился. Когда в ресторане рвануло, мы с Ромарио были на улице. Успели вытащить вас двоих до приезда пожарных и скорой, иначе всё было бы гораздо сложнее. В нашей клинике вас подлатали, но оставаться в городе вам было нельзя — это и без гадалки понятно было.   
  
— А поближе для нас берлоги не нашлось? — не удержался Сквало.   
  
Дино покачал головой:  
  
— Нет. Об этом месте никто не знает. Здесь тебя не найдут, можешь спокойно копить силы и тренироваться. Я понимаю, что со стороны решение притащить тебя сюда может выглядеть идиотизмом, но у меня не было другого выхода. В больнице вас оставлять было опасно. Занзас пришёл в себя почти сразу после операции, но у тебя ранения оказались серьёзнее, как результат — кома. Везти вас куда-то в таком состоянии было не лучшей идеей, но я полагал и, думаю, справедливо, что те, кто хотел вас убить, не стали бы останавливаться на достигнутом и пределами Палермо вряд ли бы ограничились. Слишком дерзко всё было организовано.   
  
— Ты тоже считаешь, что это дело рук Савады? — прямо спросил Сквало.  
  
— Не уверен, однако других вариантов у меня пока нет, — Дино пожал плечами. — Но вы себе и без Цуны нажили достаточно врагов. Возможно, просто совпадение.  
  
— Не верю я в такие совпадения, — отрезал Сквало. — Савада охуел, пора его ставить не место.   
  
— Если это действительно Цуна…— Дино повертел в руках салфетку и серьёзно посмотрел на него. — Я не знаю, чего он хочет добиться такими методами. Но знаю, чего он в итоге добьётся.  
  
— Войны, — Сквало зло кивнул.

 

— В Альянсе смута, — Дино адресовал ему крайне красноречивый взгляд. — Гатти, Пьезо и несколько других семей в открытую высказались против политики Вонголой. Ты, я думаю, в курсе, что Цуна не хотел пускать на рынок некоторых поставщиков.  
  
Сквало кивнул. Он не разделял рвения Савады ограничить поставки спайса, синтетики и «грязного» афганского героина на подконтрольную Вонголе территорию, потому что это были деньги. Огромные деньги, которые могли тупо и бездарно уплыть в руки конкурентов только из-за прихоти Савады остаться чистеньким.   
  
Сквало усмехнулся. Похоже, этот идиот действительно думал, что таким образом что-то может изменить. А на самом деле нихрена бы не поменялось, просто дебильные подростки, которым их вечно занятые предки не объяснили, что курить траву и колоться —плохо, платили бы дилерам каких-нибудь Гатти или Бертолуччи, а не Вонголы. И нихрена не поменяется до тех пор, пока в мозгах у людей что-то не щёлкнет. До тех пор мафия будет делать деньги на чужих пороках и смертях.   
  
Всё в этом мире просто, люди сами усложняют, придурки. Хочешь жить — живи, наслаждайся, ешь, пей, трахай баб. Хочешь сдохнуть — корчись от ломки где-нибудь под забором или лови пули башкой на войне. Сквало хотел жить и брать от жизни по максимуму. Он, если посудить, и сам был неплохим примером: попробовав косяк ещё в восемь, сразу понял, что эта хрень не для него и что свои мозги он может применить с гораздо большей пользой, чем думать, где достать бабла на очередную дозу.   
  
У него были свои наркотики — меч, риск и Занзас. Последний Сквало вообще ни разу не пробовал, но подсел намертво, без вариантов. Хрен соскочишь. А попробовал бы — так, наверное, вообще рехнулся бы от прихода.   
  
Есть резко расхотелось.   
  
— Но я не могу сказать, что удивлён, — Дино взъерошил волосы. — На дворе не семнадцатый век и даже не двадцатый. Технологии шагнули далеко вперёд. Любая семья, имеющая в арсенале кольца и коробочки, может попытаться захватить власть. Как мы могли убедиться, кольца Вонголы — не единственные сильные артефакты. Возможно, у кого-то появилось что-нибудь помощнее. Не исключено, что Цуной манипулируют, или его шантажируют, или ещё что. Нужно разобраться досконально.  
  
— Пока будем разбираться, он нас всех поодиночке передавит, — Сквало стиснул в руке чашку с такой силой, что тонкий фарфор пошёл трещинами.   
  
— Предлагаешь порешить всех, а потом спрашивать у трупов? — неожиданно резко спросил Дино.   
  
Моралист хренов.  
  
— Не знаю, — Сквало залпом допил кофе — чашка буквально рассыпалась в его руках — и грохнул кулаком по столу. — Первым делом я хочу выбраться из этой дыры и найти Занзаса, а дальше — как масть ляжет.  
  
При мысли, что Занзас где-то в одиночку прорывается через толпы врагов или вообще уже, возможно, погиб, нахлынула какая-то бесшабашная, решительная злость. Сквало знал, что без Занзаса жить ему станет просто незачем. Смысл его бестолкового существования давным-давно замкнулся на служении и верности боссу, и потерять его — значило бы лишиться этого смысла. Нахрена тогда вообще жить?   
  
Сквало не боялся смерти. Слишком часто она дышала ему в затылок и наступала костлявыми ступнями на пятки. Было время привыкнуть и к ледяному дыханию, и к лишней дорожке следов, идущих на каждой миссии вплотную с его собственными.   
  
— Пока я никуда тебя не отпущу, — Дино твёрдо покачал головой. — К тому же собрание Альянса только через три недели. К тому времени в любом случае появятся какие-нибудь новости. А тебе нужно восстановить силы. Согласись, что в открытом бою от тебя пока мало толку. Кстати. Погоди минуту.  
  
Он поднялся, скрылся в доме, чем-то там погремел и вернулся, неся в руках кожаные ножны.   
  
— Я не нашёл твой меч там, в ресторане, — он положил ножны перед Сквало прямо на стол. — Золи подвинул свои заказы сразу, как только узнал, что ты остался без оружия. Он в точности такой, как твой прежний, с креплением под протез.   
  
— Спасибо, — Сквало кивнул. Вытащил меч из ножен, встал, пристегнул к протезу, помахал перед собой, рассекая воздух. И правда, в точности как прежний, даже фирменный вензель династии оружейников Золи на крестовине такой же, хотя они никогда не ставят клеймо на одно и то же место. Из-за сковывающей мышцы слабости оружие ощущалось тяжеловатым, но настроение не в пример улучшилось. Теперь хотя бы не с голой жопой на амбразуры кидаться.  
  
Конечно, вряд ли Каваллоне отправил бы его с голой жопой, но всё же…  
  
Но всё же.  
  
Без меча Сквало на самом деле чувствовал себя голым.  
  
— Спасибо, — повторил он, отстегнул клинок, аккуратно вложил его в ножны и уселся обратно за стол. — Так какие планы на ближайшие три недели?  
  
— Тебе — отсыпаться и копить силы…  
  
— То, что мне — я без тебя знаю, — отрезал Сквало. — Чем ты сам планируешь заняться?  
  
— Послезавтра возвращаюсь в Италию, — ответил Дино. — Попробую разыскать Занзаса. Телефон у него выключен. В Варии последние три дня он не появлялся совершенно точно, мне бы доложили. Я так понимаю, проводит своё расследование, — Сквало быстро посмотрел на Каваллоне. Тот утвердительно кивнул: — Тебе понадобятся документы. Паспорт, по которому ты сюда приехал в бессознательном состоянии, лучше больше не светить. У меня нехорошее предчувствие.  
  
— Заебали вы меня все со своими предчувствиями, — буркнул Сквало, снова с остервенением вгрызаясь в окорок.   
  
— Без этого никак, — Дино пожал плечами и налил себе ещё кофе.  
  
— А ты чего не жрёшь нихрена? — поинтересовался Сквало. — Сам скоро как тень будешь.  
  
— Не хочу пока, — ответил Дино. — Кусок в горло не лезет после таких новостей.  
  
— Мне лезет, — заявил Сквало с набитым ртом.  
  
— Тебе точно не помешает, — улыбнулся Дино, залпом опустошил чашку и поднялся. — Вырубает. Пойду посплю, после перелёта всегда так.  
  
— Давай, — Дино ушёл, а Сквало покосился на бутылку красного вина. Поживёт здесь ещё с неделю — точно научится пить всякую дрянь.   
  
Зубами вытащив пробку, Сквало плеснул в стакан тёмную ароматную жидкость.  
  
И задумался.

***

  
  
Он не понимал, просто не понимал, как люди, обычные люди, умудряются влюбляться в таких же обычных людей. Перед ним всегда был Занзас — опасный и яростный, неизбежный, как ад для грешника. В такого было не жалко влюбиться. На него хотелось любоваться, как на долбаный шедевр какого-нибудь да Винчи, благодаря судьбу, что ваши пути когда-то пересеклись.   
  
Он любил Занзаса, однако его любовь была особой. Не такой, как у остальных, и порой Сквало невольно задумывался: а какая она — настоящая? Может, он просто спятил? Учитывая тот образ жизни, который он вёл годами, это было бы закономерно и гораздо менее шокирующе, чем известие, что он способен на простые человеческие чувства.   
  
Но если называть вещи привычными именами и на время забыть, что у кого-то наверняка поехала крыша…  
  
Он любил Занзаса. И его любовь проявлялась, но, конечно, не так, чтобы её можно было обнаружить. Но проявлялась. В верности и маниакальной преданности. В терпении и отсутствии желания мстить, да какое там мстить — даже злиться за очередной разбитый об голову стакан, оскорбление или самодовольную усмешку. В безоглядной решимости по привычному окрику «Мусор!» следовать за Занзасом всюду — в безнадёжные миссии, в чистилище, в любую провальную авантюру, наплевав на опасность и риск. В желании побеждать и приносить эти победы Занзасу как плату за возможность быть рядом, быть ближе, чем все остальные вместе взятые.   
  
А что ещё это было, если не любовь?  
  
Супербия Сквало никогда не разменивался на мелочи. Как там говорится, полюбить — так королеву? На королеву Занзас не тянул ни в каком варианте — и получить по зубам за такое сравнение было как два пальца об асфальт. Но смысл оставался тем же: если и жил на свете человек, способный так же притягивать к себе, Сквало убил бы его не задумываясь. Чтобы не разрушать собственную иллюзию, будто подобных Занзасу нет и не будет.   
  
Но таких людей — Сквало был уверен — в природе не существовало. Не так она щедра на злобных гениев, как любят утверждать средства массовой информации. Да и добрые могли бы быть повеселее — не то что этот сопляк Савада.   
  
Хотя, в том, что он добрый, Сквало уже сомневался.  
  
Через два дня после отъезда Каваллоне он снова начал тренироваться.   
  
Небо над головой было синим, словно нарисованным, чистым, как душа ангела, но ветер уже гнал с востока облака больших перемен.

***

_Две недели спустя._

  
  
— Привет.  
  
Дино затолкнул полупустую сумку ногой под стол, тяжело опустился на стул и сцепил руки в замок.  
  
Сквало закончил отжиматься, поднялся с пола, выдохнул и упал на низкий диван. Пот градом катился по лицу и спине, но приятная, привычная тяжесть в мышцах компенсировала все усилия.   
  
— Привет. Говори.  
  
— До Занзаса я дозвонился, но пересечься не удалось. Он в Палермо, занят делами, по телефону не стал рассказывать, но, думаю, насчёт расследования я был прав. Он ждёт тебя и жаждет рассказать какие-то важные новости, — Дино вздохнул, снял куртку. Не заметить в вырезе рубашки широкий рваный шрам было просто невозможно. Свежий.   
  
— Это что за хрень? — немедленно спросил Сквало, кивнув на рубец.  
  
— Да так, не вовремя вышел из дома, — отмахнулся Дино. — Совсем охренели, чуть ли не у ворот уже ждут.   
  
— А я думал, ты опять случайно упал на нож, — съязвил Сквало.   
  
Дино с осуждением покосился на него и продолжил:  
  
— Заезжал в Варию. Там напряг, как сам понимаешь, — Сквало кивнул и подался вперёд, жадно вслушиваясь в каждое слово. — Чем Занзас занят, никто не знает, да у них и своих проблем хватает. Бельфегор с Франом свалили на какой-то заказ. Луссурия говорит, что за последнюю неделю убили восьмерых рядовых. Одного на задании, так что можно не считать, но остальных — в городе при странных обстоятельствах. Убийства совершены без использования пламени, людей просто убирают без видимых причин, как...   
  
— Как мусор, — закончил Сквало. — Поделом отбросам, надо было лучше тренироваться. Не жалко.  
  
— Я не верю, что это Цуна, — Дино покачал головой.   
  
— Ты документы привёз? — Сквало поднялся. — Я не собираюсь больше здесь отсиживаться.   
  
— Привёз, — Дино поставил сумку на стул. — Документы — твои и на меч, он оформлен как антикварное оружие, без экспертизы ни один специалист не разберётся. Деньги, телефон, билеты до Палермо. Самолёт завтра в десять вечера. До Гвадалахары, как ты гоняешь, доберешься часов за двенадцать. Пистолет нужен?   
  
— Пригодится, — кивнул Сквало.  
  
— В камере хранения, сто тридцатая ячейка, ключ здесь, — Дино похлопал по сумке.  
  
— А ты?  
  
— У меня тут ещё дела. Я прилечу послезавтра. Свяжусь с тобой.   
  
— Договорились. Особо не светись. У меня, так скажем, тоже предчувствие не особо хорошее.   
  
Дино фыркнул и сверкнул из-под чёлки тёмными глазами.  
  
— Не учи учёного, Супербия. Я уже вырос, если ты не заметил.  
  
— Заметил, ещё как, — ухмыльнулся Сквало и, подмигнув ему, закинул сумку на плечо. — Пойду собираться.  
  
— Я провожу тебя до Чапалы, иначе заблудишься, — сказал Дино, поднимаясь за ним. — Внешность у тебя слишком приметная, может, обрежешь волосы?  
  
— Ты охуел? — спокойно спросил Сквало и демонстративно поиграл мечом.  
  
— Ладно-ладно, я пошутил, — Дино примирительно поднял руки. — Дам тебе шляпу.  
  
— Тачка?  
  
— Выбирай любую, — Дино великодушно махнул рукой в сторону гаража, в открытых дверях которого маячил единственный потрепанный жизнью седан.  
  
— Да ты, я смотрю, друзей балуешь, — Сквало с пристрастием изучил транспорт и от души выругался. После удобного, созданного для людей салона феррари садиться в эту развалюху было просто извращением, но выбирать не приходилось. Да и гонять на крутых колёсах по степи — вариант для полных идиотов.   
  
— Доберешься до Гвадалахары — тачку можешь бросить, до аэропорта возьмёшь такси. Незаметно подобраться сюда, как и установить слежку, невозможно, но лучше попетляй.  
  
— Разберёмся, — сухо отрезал Сквало, направляясь к выходу. — Я быстро, только переоденусь.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Аэропорт Палермо всегда казался Сквало огромным, живущим своей жизнью мегаполисом. В таком легко затеряться — тем, кто никого, кроме сердобольных встречающих-провожатых, не интересует. Относительно собственной персоны Сквало иллюзий не питал, а потому выданную Дино шляпу предпочёл не снимать: летом в таких ходит пол Палермо. Нацепил чёрные очки, покосился на огромное зеркало в холле: в джинсах, футболке, клетчатой рубашке и кроссовках — ни дать ни взять отпускник, мать его. Для полного комплекта не хватает только карты Сицилии под мышкой.   
  
Получив свой багаж и забрав пистолет в камере хранения, Сквало первым делом пошёл в туалет, запёрся в кабинке и вооружился. Кобуру с пушкой — на пояс, прикрыть рубахой, складной нож — в карман джинсов. Мало ли. Не меч, конечно, но хотя бы кое-что.   
  
Закинув сумку на плечо, Сквало вышел из здания и направился к стоянке. Карман приятно оттягивала связка ключей от автомобиля и квартиры на окраине — так, на всякий случай. Дино был не менее предусмотрителен, чем он сам. Сквало не собирался бегать от призраков и планировал заявиться прямиком в Варию, но того, что придётся спешно уносить из особняка ноги, не исключал.   
  
Солнце клонилось к закату, но духота стояла страшная, и Сквало, подумав, повернул к продуктовому павильону. Купил воды, отошёл в тень, открутил пробку…  
  
И скорее угадал, чем увидел мимолётное движение справа сзади.  
  
Плечо стиснули железной хваткой, и Сквало в очередной раз порадовался, что всё-таки надел рубашку: в открытую светить пушкой было не комильфо, а так пола удачно прикрывала ствол.   
  
Руки действовали сами по себе — рефлексы. Дуло пистолета упёрлось во что-то мягкое.   
  
— Ты кто? — спокойно спросил Сквало ещё до того, как почувствовал исходящий от ладони знакомый жар.   
  
Он тихо выругался, убрал пистолет в кобуру и снова прикрыл ее рубахой.   
  
— Какого чёрта подкрадываешься? Пристрелить ведь мог, — сказал Сквало, оборачиваясь.  
  
— Не верти башкой. Это что ещё за хренов маскарад? — прошипел Занзас у него над ухом.   
  
Захват исчез, как и тяжёлое дыхание над самым плечом. Видимо, Занзас догадался отодвинуться. И на том спасибо: тело, несмотря на потенциальную опасность, поджидающую на каждом шагу, на подобную близость реагировало по-прежнему неадекватно. Сквало глотал воду, думая, врезать всё-таки чёртовому боссу или не стоит привлекать внимание.  
  
В итоге благоразумие победило.   
  
— Через десять минут на стоянке, — тихо сказал Занзас. — Серый фольксваген ВT130MM.   
  
И, не дожидаясь ответа, быстро пошёл к машине.   
  
Какой-то, мать его, шпионский боевик! «Меня зовут Бонд, Джеймс Бонд» и прочее дерьмо. Но, с другой стороны, это было интересно и местами даже захватывающе — давненько им не приходилось скрываться от кого-то. Обычно всё происходило с точностью до наоборот.   
  
Сквало едва не заржал, когда Занзас плюхнулся на пассажирское сиденье — в джинсах, которые терпеть не мог, потому что в них прели яйца, белой рубашке навыпуск, кремовом пиджаке и чёрных очках. Перьев и енотового хвоста не было и в помине, зато волосы, обычно художественно всклокоченные, сейчас, кажется, были уложены с помощью геля. У Луссурии, что ли, позаимствовал? Но узнать его в таком виде — без варийской формы и бутылки виски в зубах — действительно было сложно.   
  
Сквало не решил, какой Занзас — растрепанный или напомаженный — ему нравится больше, и потому предпочёл всё-таки заржать:  
  
— Сам-то вырядился, — едва выехав со стоянки, он вдавил педаль газа до упора. Мимо стремительно пронёсся примыкающий к территории аэропорта торговый квартал, а следом потянулась ровная пустая трасса — до города оставалось километров тридцать. — В Варию?  
  
— Валяй, — Занзас не отрывался от зеркала заднего вида. — Хотя я почти уверен, что по дороге нарвёмся на засаду.   
  
— Может, ещё свалим от проблем, поджав хвост? — огрызнулся Сквало.   
  
— Слишком много этих проблем на наши с тобой задницы, мусор, — с усмешкой ответил Занзас. — Новость о том, что Вонгола от нас открестилась, распространилась удивительно быстро. Повылазила всякая шваль. Но даже не это главное.  
  
— А что? — напряжённо спросил Сквало.  
  
— Похоже, Савада действительно нашёл нам замену, — Занзас говорил негромко, и несведущим могло показаться, что он спокоен, но Сквало знал, что на самом деле босс в ярости.  
  
— Есть информация?  
  
— Можно и так сказать, — Занзас прищурился. — Тебе имя Луиджи Тано о чём-нибудь говорит?   
  
— Тано? Шестёрка Иемицу, что ли? Насколько помню, он крутил какие-то тёмные дела под прикрытием ЦЕДЕФ, но мне недосуг было разбираться, своих по горло было.  
  
— Он самый. Всплыли его тёмные дела, — Занзас усмехнулся. — Как и он сам — брюхом кверху в заливе прошлой ночью.   
  
— Твоя работа?  
  
— Самое интересное, что нет. Сами подсуетились, без понятия, кто, но выясню обязательно. Пиздец духота, — Занзас стянул пиджак, бросил на заднее сиденье, расстегнул рубашку до середины, закатал рукава. Сквало покосился на расчерченную шрамами грудь и сжал зубы. Виноват был то ли игравший в крови адреналин, то ли ещё какая хрень, но неуместное возбуждение накатило вдруг и сразу, и Сквало большого труда стоило заставить себя не пялиться.   
  
Занзас, как обычно, не заметил его взгляд. Вытащил пистолеты, проверил обоймы, сунул пушки обратно и продолжил:  
  
— Как оказалось, не такая уж он шестёрка. Этот ублюдок собирал для Иемицу команду.   
  
— Какую ещё нахрен команду? — разозлился Сквало.  
  
— Крутую, мусор. Крутую команду бойцов с пламенем наперевес.   
  
Что?! Сквало так удивился, что на пару секунд даже забыл, что Занзас, сидящий рядом, — полуголый (ну, почти), и уставился на него с открытым ртом. Ситуация потихоньку прояснялась. Но если Иемицу оказался настолько продуманным, что решил обеспечить своего сыночка достойной альтернативой осточертевшей и обнаглевшей Варии, тогда кто и почему убрал его самого? И не думал же он, что Занзас без разговоров согласится с отведённой для них ролью отщепенцев? А может, спровоцированное противостояние должно было стать полевой проверкой для новой дримтим?   
  
Вопросов явно пока было больше, чем ответов, но Сквало знал, что не остановится, пока не порешит всех этих недоносков до единого. А разобраться в причинно-следственных связях можно и потом.   
  
— Откуда информация?  
  
— Птичка на хвосте принесла. Большая, жирная и очень дорожащая своей сраной жизнью, — Занзас ухмыльнулся.   
  
Сквало прищурился, вглядываясь в дорогу. Темнело на Сицилии резко: раз — и город в сплошных чернильных сумерках. Он врубил дальний свет и спросил:  
  
— И что там с этим соловьём?  
  
— Соловья зовут Антонио Джорджи. Припоминаешь?  
  
— Мразь, — немедленно отреагировал Сквало.   
  
— Согласен, но, как бы то ни было, он мне должен за Катанию — и на том свете не расплатится. Если бы не я, его бы ещё лет двадцать в Сан-Витторе башкой в дерьмо макали.   
  
— А у него откуда сведения?  
  
— Его сестрица, как оказалось, путалась с Тано. Подозреваю, что не без пинка со стороны брата, но не суть. Видимо, сосала настолько хорошо, что тот по пьяни проболтался ей, на каком он отличном счету в ЦЕДЕФ. Потом, конечно, спохватился и по-быстрому шлюху свою убрал, но та перед смертью успела все рассказать брату. Может, ей на том свете зачтётся, кто знает. Я бы на месте чертей предоставил ей сковородку поудобнее.   
  
— Босс?  
  
— Что?  
  
— Кажется, допизделись, — Сквало стиснул руль, оглянулся и, вновь вперившись взглядом в дорогу, вдарил по газам. — Этот урод уже минут десять едет за нами как привязанный.  
  
Занзас глянул в боковое зеркало, выругался и вытащил пистолеты.  
  
— Гони где потише. Я не планировал устраивать иллюминацию на глазах у всего Палермо.  
  
— Есть, босс, — Сквало хищно осклабился и свернул на Фондо Орса.

Занзас зря парился: остаться незамеченными у них один хрен вряд ли бы получилось. Похоже, севшие на хвост ублюдки на конспирацию плевать хотели: вылетевший из-за поворота огромный уродливый монстр-трак при всём желании нельзя было назвать идеальной машиной для преследования. Бросив беглый взгляд на спидометр, Сквало сильнее вдавил педаль газа, набирая скорость. Монстрила позади, к слову, не отставал. Сквало как-то катался на подобном: хотя с маневренностью у него было не ахти, десятилитровый движок с лихвой это компенсировал. Расстояние между ними стремительно сокращалось.   
  
— Этот мусор явно переборщил с компенсацией, — оценил Занзас и, не заморачиваясь тыканьем по панели управления, выбил пистолетом панорамный люк.   
  
— Блядь, мог бы попросить… — начал было Сквало, и в этот момент на них градом посыпались выстрелы. Машину тряхнуло, занесло, Сквало вцепился в руль, пытаясь удержать тачку на дороге. Стреляли по колёсам и небезрезультатно.   
  
— Уходи с прямой! — заорал Занзас, подрываясь. Он оперся ногой о спинку сиденья, высунулся в люк и пальнул из пистолетов, только толку-то: чтобы лишь зацепить этих отморозков, понадобится как минимум гранатомёт.   
  
Выругавшись, Сквало пригнулся к рулю, практически вжимаясь в него, и повёл машину зигзагом, уходя от пуль.   
  
— Без пламени — дохлый номер! — заорал он и резко выкрутил руль, вылетая на встречную полосу. Их и без того херовое положение осложнялось тем, что трасса была ровной, как линейка. Ни одного поворота в обозримом будущем, по обоим краям дороги — поля и грёбанные травы. Среди всего этого они были как на ладони.   
  
— Гони к морю, мусор! — Занзас упал на сидение, перевёл дух, поменял обоймы и рванулся обратно.   
  
Над головой полыхнуло: похоже, мозги он всё-таки включил. Сквало мельком глянул в боковое зеркало: чудовищный пикап упорно нёсся за ними, но брюхо у него, подпаленное пламенем Ярости, горело вполне оптимистично, и это обнадёживало.  
  
Не успел Сквало порадоваться их маленькой победе, как автомобиль снова подкинуло, и заднее стекло разлетелось вдребезги. Сквало отмахнулся от осколков, но несколько всё равно впилось в рожу, ладно хоть, в глаза не попало. Над самым ухом просвистела пуля и каким-то чудом угодила прямиком в кнопку play на магнитоле.   
  
— На часах двадцать два сорок, а в Палермо плюс двадцать восемь. Сегодня очень жаркий вечер, — радостно сообщил диктор под умиротворяющие звуки испанской гитары.  
  
— Жаркий, блядь — не то слово! — рявкнул Сквало и саданул кулаком по динамику, раздолбав его.   
  
Занзас ввалился в салон, тяжело дыша, перебрался назад, на ходу перезаряжая пистолеты, высунулся в разбитое окно и без остановки начал стрелять. Сквало покосился в зеркало заднего вида: босс не выкладывался на всю катушку, экономил силы. С одной стороны, опасно, с другой — правильно: неизвестно, что их ждёт впереди.   
  
Как они проскочили железную дорогу и автостраду, Сквало в пылу погони практически не запомнил. Босс сказал — к морю, значит, к морю, блядь, и плевать на то, что он снес к чертям шлагбаум на переезде, чудом не угодил под поезд, а потом едва не зацепил двух каких-то придурков, которым не сиделось дома, когда в Палермо двадцать два сорок и двадцать восемь жары. Гонял Сквало всегда виртуозно, но сегодня демонстрировал просто чудеса экстремального вождения, умудряясь уходить из-под пуль в последний момент. Он вылетел в поле, пронёсся по каким-то плантациям и, вырулив на второстепенную, огибающую прибрежные холмы трассу, помчался вперёд.   
  
Занзас ругался без остановки, поливая пламенем огнеупорных ублюдков, машину тащило юзом — она безбожно вихляла по всей дороге, — и Сквало, стиснув зубы, отчаянно пытался удержать её прямо. Слева нависали скалы, поблёскивая вкраплениями слюды в свете фар, справа берег обрывался прямо в море. Над головой грохотало, дорога сужалась, всё резче забирая вверх, а где-то вдалеке слышался надрывный вой полицейских сирен.   
  
— Занзас, заканчивай с ними! — заорал Сквало.  
  
— Без тебя знаю, мусор! — голос Занзаса потонул в очередной череде выстрелов.   
  
Дорога резко взяла влево, и в этот момент позади раздался взрыв.  
  
— Готовы, блядь, — выдохнул Занзас, снова заваливаясь на сиденье рядом с ним.   
  
Сквало снова бросил быстрый взгляд в зеркало заднего вида: объятый пламенем и дымом пикап застыл на самом краю дороги, одним колесом нависая над пропастью. Признаков разумной жизни около него закономерно не наблюдалось — человек в таком огне выжить просто не смог бы.   
  
— Охренеть, — восхитился Сквало, изо всех сил давя на газ. Простреленные покрышки взвизгивали, сопротивляясь давлению, и он понимал, что долго они не протянут. — Сколько их было в салоне, двое, трое?  
  
— Я разглядел одного, — сдавленно донеслось справа.   
  
— Босс? – Сквало с тревогой посмотрел на Занзаса. Тот сидел, привалившись к спинке сидения, и дышал хрипло и неровно. Рубашка из белой стремительно становилась красной, и было видно, как из простреленного левого плеча мелкими толчками выплёскивается кровь.   
  
— Блядь, — Сквало выругался. — Ты как?   
  
— Нормально, видишь, живой пока, — выдавил Занзас сквозь зубы. Яростно шипя, пошарил рукой по заднему сиденью, сграбастал пиджак и зажал рану. — Но пару пуль они в меня всё-таки засадили.  
  
— Сейчас, — Сквало потыкал в навигатор, открывая карту. До ближайшей аптеки пара километров, только вряд ли после такого фаер-шоу им стоит показываться на глаза приличным людям. Оглянуться не успеют, как копы примут в распростертые объятья.   
  
Сквало вытащил телефон. Книга контактов была девственно чиста, но все жизненно важные номера он помнил наизусть.   
  
У каждого уважающего себя киллера должен быть опытный и немой как рыба знакомый хирург. Желательно живущий на работе.  
  
— Слушаю.  
  
Доктор Бонетти был как раз из таких. Жена, двое детей, диплом Салерно, дом в центре Палермо, престижная работа — примерный семьянин и добропорядочный налогоплательщик.   
  
Подпольная клиника для особо опасных больных на окраине столицы и пожизненная головная боль в виде связей с мафией — не такой уж примерный и добропорядочный, зато без пули в башке, с шикарной виллой и не менее шикарным банковским счётом в качестве бонуса. Сквало умел быть благодарным тем, кто делает что требуется и не задаёт вопросов.   
  
— Буду через полчаса с огнестрелом, — сообщил он без предисловий. — Приготовьте всё, что нужно.   
  
— Понял.  
  
Сквало бросил трубку, не дождавшись коротких гудков. Покосился на Занзаса: тот сидел с закрытыми глазами, дышал тяжело, прерывисто, грудь под насквозь пропитавшимся кровью пиджаком ходила ходуном. Сквало закусил губу, удерживаясь от идиотских слов поддержки и не менее идиотских вопросов о самочувствии.  
  
— Тачку надо сменить, на этой спалимся, — прохрипел Занзас.  
  
— Знаю, чёртов босс, заткнись и не трать силы, — рявкнул Сквало, маскируя накатывающую панику злостью.   
  
Повернуть назад и поехать самым коротким путём было хоть и быстро, но опасно: на месте аварии, скорее всего, уже скакали копы. Ехать в окружную, тем более на подстреленной тачке, значило потерять драгоценное время, но иного выхода не было. Сквало от души покрыл руганью всех, кто в тот момент пришёл на ум, повернул в сторону Фондо Орса и помчал через рощи и виноградники в непроглядную итальянскую ночь.   
  
До клиники они добрались в рекордные двадцать пять минут. Специально для таких случаев здесь был предусмотрен чёрный ход, очень удачно скрытый аллеей цветущих глициний. Сгрузив отключающегося на ходу Занзаса на руки Бонетти и двум его помощникам — настолько молчаливым, что Сквало иногда подумывал, а не отрезал ли им добрый доктор языки для надёжности, — он отогнал машину подальше и спустил с горы прямо в залив.   
  
Глядя на то, как смыкается вода над расчерченной следами пуль крышей, Сквало думал. Кого-то из них двоих вели, и обоих решили прикончить разом. Возвращаться в Варию было нельзя. Либо нарвутся на засаду, либо спровоцируют глобальную перестрелку на своей территории. Совокупные силы Варии могли отбить атаку небольшой армии, но неизвестно, какие сюрпризы приготовили дружки Савады на закуску и сколько потребуется бойцов, чтобы заткнуть глотки им всем. Дино не так уж преувеличивал, утверждая, что в Италии им оставаться опасно. Занзас, хоть и хорохорился по делу и без дела, но крови потерял дохрена и без пламени Солнца проваляется ещё как минимум дня три. Недопустимая потеря времени с учётом того, что на них идёт охота, а информации о противнике — ноль.   
  
Необходимо было действовать тоньше. Они и так привлекли достаточно внимания сегодняшним фейерверком. Сквало не сомневался, что завтра информация об этом будет во всех утренних выпусках, и, скорее всего, те, кто должен быть в курсе, уже знают, что им удалось уйти. Значит, в ближайшее время стоит ожидать нового визита.   
  
Пламя Солнца нужно было позарез. Сквало чертыхнулся, набрал было Луссурию, но сбросил. Тот наверняка приведёт за собой хвост. У Дино, насколько знал Сквало, бойцов с пламенем Солнца не было, а обращаться ещё к кому-то было чистой воды самоубийством.   
  
Оставался единственный вариант, но его Сквало с вновь вернувшейся злостью отмёл без раздумий. После того как этот ублюдок промолчал, когда Савада резал их по живому, Сквало не собирался даже вид делать, что они знакомы. И уж тем более обращаться к Ямамото за помощью.   
  
Сквало возвращался пешком, в обход, петляя и ежесекундно ожидая нападения из-за ближайших кустов. Прежде чем войти в клинику, он до рассвета проторчал в засаде, слившись со стеной, но так и не заметил ничего подозрительного. Не исключено, что небеса даровали им время на передышку.   
  
Убедившись, что всё в порядке, Сквало позвонил в дверь, подождал, пока один из помощников Бонетти откроет, и вошёл. Свет в небольшом холле предусмотрительно не горел. Сквало включил его сам, запер бронированную дверь на кодовый замок, натянул бахилы и полутёмным коридором прошёл к палатам. Их было всего две, зато обе оборудованы не хуже, чем в «Монзино».   
  
Занзас обнаружился в той, что побольше. Он лежал на кровати — то ли спал, то ли ещё не отошёл от наркоза. Сквало застыл на пороге, но потом всё-таки шагнул внутрь, прикрыл за собой дверь и остановился посередине, не решаясь подойти ближе.

Спящим Занзаса он видел периодически — тот постоянно дрых в кресле, как правило, после дозы виски. Конечно, именно Сквало приходилось оттаскивать чёртова босса в спальню, потому что после ночи в сидячем положении у того невыносимо болела спина, и Сквало был вынужден её разминать. А потом бежать к себе подрочить, поскольку массаж провоцировал мучительный стояк. Сквало не раз предлагал Занзасу прибегнуть к услугам специалистов, но знал, что это бесполезно: босс убил бы любого другого, кто посмел бы увидеть его слабым. А боли в спине — это слабость, и «у тебя, мусор, тоже неплохо получается, особенно левой». Сквало прощалось всё. Ну или почти всё: босс вряд ли был бы в восторге, узнав, какие мысли крутились в голове у его стратегического капитана во время очередного сеанса мануальной терапии.   
  
Но сейчас всё было по-другому. Нормальный, здоровый сон, отдых, а не горячечное похмельное забытье, сопровождавшееся кошмарами и невнятным бормотаньем, в котором Сквало разбирал только брань и иногда — своё имя. В такие моменты он частенько брал на себя смелость, пока босс не видит, успокаивать его пламенем Дождя, устраивая руку на лбу.   
  
Чёрт.  
  
Сквало обнаружил, что стоит рядом с кроватью Занзаса, прижимая ладонь к его щеке. Колючей, шершавой, с начавшей пробиваться щетиной.   
  
Занзас глубоко вдохнул во сне и неожиданно потёрся о его ладонь.   
  
Блядь.  
  
Сквало окаменел. Тело с головы до ног словно окатило чистым пламенем и вдобавок парализовало — казалось, он не сможет двинуться с места, даже если захочет.   
  
Ему не хотелось.  
  
Дверь скрипнула.  
  
Сквало отдёрнул руку, сжал её в кулак и развернулся. Кожа в месте соприкосновения горела огнём.   
  
Бонетти недовольно зыркнул на него и поманил в коридор.  
  
Сквало незаметно выдохнул, утихомиривая не к месту разыгравшуюся фантазию, и вышел, плотно притворив за собой дверь.  
  
Бонетти нахмурился и сказал:  
  
— Если вы собираетесь куда-то его везти, то я бы не советовал. Синьор…  
  
— Без имён, — предупредил Сквало, покосившись на санитара, который замаячил в конце коридора.   
  
Бонетти кивнул.  
  
— Ваш друг потерял много крови. Боюсь, на восстановление уйдёт не меньше трёх дней.   
  
— У нас нет столько времени, — резко сказал Сквало. — Как-нибудь побыстрее можно?  
  
Бонетти поджал губы и отрицательно покачал головой:  
  
— Нет. Мы сделали ему переливание, но, думаю, потребуется ещё одно, потому…  
  
— Переливание?   
  
Только этого не хватало. Последний раз, когда Занзасу делали переливание крови, он неделю не мог нормально зажечь пламя.   
  
Сквало схватил Бонетти за грудки и припёр к стене.  
  
— Никаких больше переливаний, ясно? — прошипел он в лицо ошарашенному доктору.  
  
— Отпустите меня! — возмутился тот. Что-что, но трусом док не был. Хотя, может, это потому, что он ни разу не видел Сквало с мечом.   
  
Сквало отступил на два шага и одёрнул задравшуюся рубашку.  
  
— Извините. Без переливаний можно обойтись?  
  
Бонетти возмущённо поправил ворот халата и ответил:  
  
— В рамках традиционной медицины — нет. Но возможно, у вас есть знакомые шаманы?  
  
«Вот же мудак», — яростно подумал Сквало, глядя в спину удаляющемуся Бонетти.   
  
Три дня. При всём желании у них нет столько времени.  
  
Сквало редко оказывался в ситуациях, когда его, как сегодня, загоняли в угол. Тянуть было нельзя: ещё не хватало, чтобы их обнаружили здесь. Кольца — своё и Занзаса — он ещё до приезда в клинику обернул цепями Маммона: не исключено, что у преследователей был радар, отслеживающий пламя, этим уже никого не удивишь.   
  
Ситуация усугублялась тем, что с обузой в виде бессознательного Занзаса прорваться в Варию и разнести там к чертям всех желающих не представлялось возможным.   
  
Сквало чертыхнулся и набрал номер.   
  
***  
  
То, что он сказал Ямамото в кабинете Савады, было правдой. Сквало на самом деле считал его другом, хотя никогда раньше не говорил этого вслух. Вместе они прошли через такое, что половине населения земного шара и не снилось — и преимущественно в кошмарах. Прикрывали друг другу спины, дрались плечом к плечу, тренировались, пили, шлялись по казино и бильярдам, снимали девок — чем там ещё друзья занимаются?   
  
Сквало давно оставил привычку прятаться за ничего не значащими словами и предпочитал называть вещи своими именами. Между ними действительно было всякое — в том числе и такое, о чём не расскажешь в кругу приятелей, даже очень узком и доверенном. Было то, что касалось только их двоих, слишком откровенное и, возможно, постыдное, хотя Сквало считал всё естественное имеющим право на существование. И уж никак не ошибкой — молодости, зрелости или глупости. Бывая в Милане — на заданиях или проездом, — он вспоминал ту ночь с улыбкой и не стеснялся порой подкалывать Ямамото. Как, впрочем, не стеснялся и Ямамото — подкалывать его. Этому придурку тогда вообще было девятнадцать, он пялился на Сквало не иначе как на сошедшее с небес божество, невольно вызывая снисходительное желание поддержать и поощрить. Поддерживать и поощрять у Сквало выходило не особо, в основном всё ограничивалось тычками и пожеланиями шевелить задницей, но однажды вышло вполне… по-человечески. Правда, задницей Ямамото шевелить пришлось и тут, но со своей стороны Сквало сделал всё, чтобы пацану понравилось. Видимо, чувствовал ответственность за неокрепшую детскую психику.   
  
После Сквало действительно какое-то время думал об отношениях. Ровно до момента, когда понял, что пытается убедить себя заменить суррогатом то, чего действительно хочет. По отношению к Ямамото это было бы неправильно и нечестно. Он такого не заслужил, и Сквало не собирался, став однажды его учителем, напарником и предметом восхищения, стать в довесок предметом самого сильного разочарования. И всё равно Сквало до последнего избегал откровенного разговора, сбегая на миссии к чёрту на рога. В итоге Ямамото сам выловил его, вынудив объясниться.   
  
И немало удивил спокойной и адекватной реакцией на «Нет, пацан, вряд ли нам в этом смысле по пути». Сквало, наверное, просто не заметил, как мелкий вонгольский мальчишка вырос, стал в разы опаснее и умнее. Ямамото понял всё без лишних слов и, как показалось Сквало, даже вздохнул с облегчением. Это заставило задуматься, кто кого, собственно, на самом деле отшил.  
  
А как-то раз Сквало, без предупреждения заявившись в вонгольский особняк и по привычке пинком распахнув дверь в комнату Ямамото, застал того… Короче, не в одиночестве. Потом он ещё долго ржал над собственными терзаниями по части «суррогатных» отношений и краснеющим Ямамото, пока Гокудера, ругаясь на весь особняк, собирал разбросанные по полу шмотки.   
  
Возможно, это бред, но Сквало казалось, что после случившегося их с Ямамото дружба только окрепла. Обзавелась оттенком личного, принадлежащего лишь им двоим и связавшего почище всяких клятв и обещаний.   
  
Именно поэтому он не мог выбросить Ямамото из головы. Как не мог поверить в то, что друг и напарник вот так запросто его кинул. 

— Я слушаю, — спокойный, сучонок, ну ничего, ты у меня ещё попляшешь.  
  
— Это я, — проскрипел Сквало, сдерживаясь, чтобы не высказать недоноску всё, что думает о нём и его скотском отношении к партнёрам по мечу. — Надо встретиться.  
  
— Да, конечно, синьор Моретти, я помню, — так же ровно отозвался Ямамото. Сквало застыл. Пацан не мог его не узнать, значит, рядом левые уши. Конспиратор хренов. Но нежелание раскрывать собеседника хотя бы обнадёживало. Возможно, сразу ему мозг можно не вышибать. — Всё в силе, но я, думаю, немного задержусь. Вас устроит, если мы перенесём встречу на одиннадцать часов?  
  
— Где? — спросил Сквало.   
  
— Конечно, синьор Моретти, на том же месте, — Ямамото пару секунд помолчал, потом в трубке послышался смешок и его ещё более довольный голос: — Нет, уверяю, вы не заблудитесь, ориентируйтесь на Орлеанский парк.  
  
— Понял, — бросил Сквало. — Без глупостей только, ясно?  
  
Ямамото в трубке укоризненно вздохнул:  
  
— Ну, за кого вы меня принимаете? Конечно, я взял документы.   
  
Сквало отключился, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не расколошматить телефон о стенку. Недалеко от Орлеанского парка у Ямамото была квартира — купил по совету и с помощью Сквало после того, как окончательно перебрался в Италию. Других вариантов намеки пацана не подразумевали   
  
Сунув раздражающую одним своим видом трубку в карман, Сквало отправился в комнату для гостей — была тут и такая, с холодильником, где всегда валялись какие-нибудь бутерброды, и кофеваркой.   
  
Спортивная сумка с барахлом и мечом стояла там, где он её и оставил — под столом. Усевшись на низкий диван, Сквало покосился в висевшее напротив зеркало. Бессонная ночь давала о себе знать: морда осунулась, под глазами залегли тени. К тому же, своей собственной рожей он, занятый устранением следов, так и не успел озаботиться, и теперь с неудовольствием разглядывал лоб и скулы, усыпанные мелкими порезами с запёкшейся кровью. Надо будет заняться после ужина. Точнее, завтрака.  
  
План был прост: пожрать, привести в порядок физиономию, найти тачку и надрать задницу Ямамото. Тачку он планировал позаимствовать у Бонетти или одного из его бессловесных придурков, хотя такой вариант и был не слишком надежным.   
  
Покончив с едой, Сквало наскоро принял душ, переоделся и намазался выданным Бонетти каким-то суперрегенерирующим кремом, от которого морду моментально защипало. Повинуясь смутному предчувствию, он взял с собой меч и, получив ключи от тачки, отправился на встречу с Ямамото.   
  
«Ауди» Бонетти была, конечно, не самой неприметной колымагой из возможных, но выбирать не приходилось. Сквало выехал со стоянки и взял курс на Орлеанскй парк. Было только начало девятого, но он планировал немного понаблюдать и убедиться, что пацан не притащит с собой нежелательных гостей. Странно и неприятно было даже думать такое о Ямамото, но сейчас, как никогда, требовалось отключить всё личное и руководствоваться только расчётом. Слишком многое поставлено на карту, чтобы рисковать из-за того, что не справился с не вовремя нахлынувшей сопливой хренью.  
  
Ямамото объявился в начале одиннадцатого. Припарковался, минут десять поторчал в машине, потом вышел и, периодически озираясь по сторонам, пошёл в сторону нужного дома.   
  
Честно говоря, все эти шпионские страсти Сквало уже порядком поднадоели. Он хотел боя — яростного честного боя, который сразу же расставил бы все точки над «i». Но пока, видимо, придётся ещё немного поиграть в Борна, Бонда и всех остальных экранных мужиков, которые нихрена не умеют стрелять и думать, зато обладают непревзойдённым талантом впутывать в переделки себя и всех вокруг.  
  
Подождав до половины одиннадцатого, Сквало наконец-то увидел то, что искал. Чёрный бронированный джип на транзитах проехал мимо и остановился напротив дома, в котором находилась квартира Ямамото. Вызвал ли их мелкий или мудаки пасли его самого, пока было непонятно, но как там он сам говорил? Не узнаешь, пока не попробуешь?   
  
— Не узнаешь — пока в морду не дашь, — перефразировал Сквало, надвинул капюшон на лицо, выбрался из машины и направился в противоположную нужной сторону. Перешёл на другую сторону улицы, краем глаза отслеживая джип — тот оставался на месте, видимо, Ямамото интересовал их больше, чем какой-то тощий хмырь в спортивном костюме. Сквало усмехнулся, свернул в арку и кружным путём добрался до нужного двора.   
  
Задрал голову — окно было открыто нараспашку. Пожарную лестницу очень удачно скрывал раскидистый дуб. Хотя, это как раз неудивительно — Сквало же квартиру сам выбирал. Правда, тогда он планировал заходить сюда исключительно через парадный вход, но интуиция не подвела.   
  
Потоптавшись пару минут по крыше, Сквало добрался до нужного окна, свесился с карниза, перебрался на подоконник, спрыгнул в комнату…  
  
И едва не напоролся на клинок. Острое лезвие срезало прядь волос, уклониться он успел в последнюю секунду, на ходу обругав себя идиотом — как можно было так расслабиться! В гости к другу заглянул, кретин!  
  
— Стой! — крикнул он прежде, чем катана со свистом рассекла воздух над головой. — Такеши! Да стой ты, идиот!  
  
— Кто ты такой и почему похож на Сквало? — спокойно спросил Ямамото, не прекращая орудовать мечом.   
  
Сквало почувствовал себя пациентом дурдома. Не так уж это и сложно, если учесть, что он скакал, как оголтелый, по столам и стульям, уворачиваясь от клинка своего очевидно спятившего ученика.   
  
— Ты охуел? — выйдя из себя, заорал он. — Я он и есть!  
  
Сквало сорвал цепочку с кольца, спрыгнул на пол и, опередив Ямамото, поймал его катану. Зажал острие между ладонями и зажёг пламя. Прозрачное голубоватое сияние окутало клинок и руки Ямамото, и тот, наконец, остановился, обалдело вытаращившись на Сквало.  
  
— Очнись, придурок! — рявкнул тот, отступил на шаг назад и захлопнул окно. Орать на весь квартал о том, кто наведался в гости к Ямамото Такеши, было не лучшим выходом. — Какого ебаного хрена происходит?!  
  
Ямамото ошарашенно разглядывал его и молчал. Сквало быстро замотал кольцо цепочкой и зло уставился на него в ответ.   
  
— Значит, вот как вы теперь в Вонголе встречаете напарников и учителей? — прорычал он.   
  
— Кто ты такой? — прохрипел Ямамото.  
  
Сквало закатил глаза. Неплохо им там мозги промыли, пока он в Мексике прохлаждался.  
  
— Говорю в последний раз, — тихо и очень зло сказал он. — Я — Сквало. Я не знаю, что вы там курите в своей гребаной Вонголе, но послушайся моего совета и выкинь эту хрень, пацан.   
  
— Этого не может быть, — прошептал Ямамото, таращась на него как на привидение. — Ты не можешь быть им. Это невозможно.  
  
Сквало глубоко вдохнул и, нехорошо ухмыльнувшись, сказал:  
  
— Могу доказать. Напомнить, сколько раз и в каких позах я тебя в Милане трахал? Или, может, о том, от чего ты больше всего заводишься в постели? Легко. От пошлой болтовни и языка в заднице. Со своим ураганным дружком ты тоже исключительно в пассиве? Достаточно или мне продолжить?  
  
Намеренная грубость, судя по всему, отрезвила Ямамото лучше, чем весь предшествующий цирк. Сквало с мстительным удовольствием наблюдал за тем, как скулы пацана заливает яркий румянец, — когда орал под ним на весь отель и просил ещё, так не краснел, кстати. Сквало даже подумал, не переборщил ли он, но потом решил, что нет. В самый раз за испорченные нервы и причёску — Сквало не нуждался в услугах хренового психолога и парикмахера-любителя в одном лице.   
  
— Этого не может быть, — сипло повторил Ямамото, качая головой, но глядя на него уже более осмысленно.  
  
— Да с хера ли? — Сквало скрестил руки на груди и привалился к стене рядом с окном. Ситуация начинала его забавлять.  
  
— Ты умер! — выкрикнул Ямамото. Меч он, к слову, так и не убрал.  
  
Сквало, наплевав на осторожность, шагнул ближе — острый кончик катаны уперся ему в грудь, вспарывая толстовку, — и прошипел ему в лицо:  
  
— Ты видел мой труп?  
  
— Я…  
  
— Ты видел мой труп? — рявкнул Сквало.  
  
— Нет, — сдался Ямамото.  
  
— Тогда какого хера ты веришь хуйне, которую вам впаривают всякие ублюдки? — заорал Сквало.   
  
— А что мне ещё было думать? — беспомощно и как-то обречённо спросил Ямамото.  
  
— Клинок убери, тогда поговорим.  
  
Ямамото глянул на катану так, словно не понимал, откуда она взялась в его руках, отступил на шаг назад и положил ее на кровать. Вновь посмотрел на Сквало.   
  
Было непривычно, почти дико видеть его таким — растерянным, поникшим. Поверившим в то, что Сквало мог погибнуть от кривых рук каких-то мудаков.  
  
— Эй, мелкий, — негромко сказал Сквало и осёкся — в этот момент Ямамото как никогда соответствовал небрежному прозвищу.   
  
— Я видел фотографии, — глухо сказал Ямамото, разглядывая свои руки.   
  
— Какие ещё нахрен фотографии?  
  
— Тебя и Занзаса, — Ямамото поднял голову, и Сквало, протянув руку, сжал его плечо. Дурацкий, но необходимый жест: у мертвецов не бывает такой железной хватки. — Разгромленный ресторан. И потом…  
  
— Что потом? — Сквало продолжал стоять рядом, с силой стискивая его плечо. Надо же, а он и не замечал, что пацан, оказывается, вымахал почти с него ростом.   
  
Надо избавляться от этого «пацан», решил внезапно Сквало. Ямамото недавно двадцать семь стукнуло, а он всё «пацан» да «пацан».   
  
— Потом я тебя похоронил! В закрытом гробу! — внезапно заорал Ямамото, Сквало даже удивился — насколько похоже на него самого. Сбросил его руку со своего плеча, отступил, отвернулся, сжимая кулаки. Прижался лбом к стене, тяжело дыша.   
  
Надо же. Видимо, он действительно что-то для мелкого да значил. Это осознание приятно грело душу. Сквало привык быть одиночкой, но знать, что где-то есть люди, которым ты не безразличен — и которые тебя, если уж что, похоронят по-человечески — действительно дорогого стоит.

— Ну, спасибо, что проводил бесславно почившего учителя в последний путь. Я всегда знал, что на тебя можно положиться, — развеселился Сквало и уселся в кресло. Сгрёб со стола пакет с какими-то сухариками и смачно захрустел. — Это были иллюзии, парень. Ил-лю-зи-и. А ты повёлся, как распоследний дебил. Облажался ты, Ямамото. И незачем так орать, тебе не идёт. Орать только мне можно без последствий, а ты можешь и по ебалу получить.   
  
— Извини, — Ямамото глубоко вдохнул, обернулся. К удовольствию Сквало, его взгляд уже не был таким бешеным и затравленным.  
  
И на том спасибо.  
  
— У тебя пожрать найдётся? — поинтересовался Сквало.   
  
Ямамото на секунду завис, а когда Сквало пощёлкал в воздухе пальцами, отмер — и наконец-то широко, знакомо улыбнулся.   
  
— Конечно. Пойдём, — он махнул рукой в сторону кухни. — Накормлю тебя роллами.  
тел  
— У меня не так много времени, — предупредил Сквало, шагая за ним. — Какие-то придурки на хвосте и Занзас на сносях.   
  
Ямамото посмотрел на него почти с ужасом.  
  
Сквало заржал и хлопнул его по плечу:  
  
— Расслабься, пацан, пошутил я. Подстрелили его.   
  
— Сильно? — нахмурившись, спросил Ямамото.   
  
— Прилично, — Сквало подошёл к окну — оно очень удачно выходило на соседнюю улицу, где он заприметил слежку. Чёрный джип стоял на том же месте, как приклеенный.   
  
Сквало хмыкнул:   
  
— Тебя пасут, ты в курсе?  
  
— Да, — Ямамото помрачнел. Вытащил из холодильника рыбу и со злостью шлёпнул её на стол. — Меня и Гокудеру. Я только вчера обнаружил слежку и пока не придумал, что делать.  
  
— Что-то мне подсказывает, это напрямую связано с моим чудесным возвращением в мир живых, — Сквало уселся на стул, подвернув под себя ногу. — Скорее всего, надеются через тебя выйти на меня и Занзаса и хлопнуть всех скопом, чтобы два раза не вставать.   
  
— Так что там с Занзасом? — спросил Ямамото, стуча ножом по разделочной доске.   
  
— Нужно пламя Солнца.   
  
— Луссурия — не вариант, — сразу же сказал Ямамото. — Их всех отслеживают, телефоны, возможно, на прослушке.   
  
— Это ты загнул, — Сквало отрезал кусок форели, посолил, поперчил и отправил в рот. — Не так оно просто, даже если у этих мудаков всё везде схвачено.   
  
— Понимаю, но лучше не рисковать. Я приведу Рехея, — Ямамото тяжело посмотрел на него. — Сквало. Мы ведь говорим об одном и том же?  
  
— Видимо, да, — Сквало ответил ему не менее тяжёлым взглядом. — Рассказывай.  
  
— Да ты и сам всё знаешь, — Ямамото засыпал рис в кастрюлю и пожал плечами. — После того, как Цуна вас послал…  
  
Сквало очень громко скрипнул зубами.  
  
— Извини, — примирительно сказал Ямамото. — Так вот, после того, как Цуна разорвал все связи с Варией, объявились эти.   
  
— «Эти»? — усмехнулся Сквало.  
  
— У меня иногда возникает ощущение, что в них вообще ничего человеческого нет, — Ямамото покачал головой. — Они действительно сильны, очень. Не знаю, где Цуна их взял…  
  
— Иемицу, — поправил Сквало. — Это он. Решил сделать сыночку прощальный подарок. Кстати, я не удивлюсь, если окажется, что они его и завалили.   
  
Ямамото на мгновение замер, его рука на рукояти ножа сжалась так, что побелели костяшки пальцев, а потом снова принялся кромсать рыбу.   
  
— Палец не отрежь, — прокомментировал Сквало, наблюдая за ним.   
  
— Тогда это все проясняет, — медленно проговорил Ямамото. — А мы с Хаято ещё удивлялись, где Цуна умудрился найти таких крутых бойцов. На это нужна куча времени и сил, ему просто некогда было бы этим заниматься. Значит, Иемицу.   
  
— Подробности, пацан, — Сквало нетерпеливо постучал пальцами по столу.   
  
— Их семеро. У каждого, как и у нас, кольца и коробочки, правда, животных я ни разу не видел. Неба у них нет, но есть два Дождя.  
  
— Херово, — протянул Сквало.  
  
— Да. Знаешь… — Ямамото развернулся к нему, — мне кажется, Цуна уже пожалел, что связался с ними.  
  
— Поздно спохватился.  
  
— Не в этом дело, — Ямамото уставился на кипящую воду. — Я дрался с их Дождём. Тренировался, то есть.  
  
— И?  
  
— Меня не покидало ощущение, что я дерусь не с человеком. Не знаю, — Ямамото неопределённо повёл плечами. Сквало удивлённо вскинул бровь. — Так не бывает, понимаешь? За весь поединок он не сделал ни единого лишнего движения. Ни телом, ни мечом. Ни разу не открылся, не подставился и не отвлёкся, как я его ни провоцировал. И самое главное — он не устал. Вообще. Мы два часа проторчали в тренировочном зале, с меня пот градом, мышцы сводит, а ему — хоть бы что. Понимаешь, я видел безупречное владение мечом, — Сквало самодовольно усмехнулся, — но это просто что-то запредельное. Короче, всё очень странно. И ещё…  
  
— Что? — от нетерпения Сквало даже подался вперёд, едва не смахнув со стола пиалу с соусом. — Говори, не тяни, Такеши.  
  
— Он дрался совершенно безэмоционально, — ответил Ямамото. — За весь поединок ни разу не посмотрел мне в глаза. Ну, знаешь, чтобы попытаться испугать или предугадать следующее действие. Казалось, он всё наперёд знает. Защита и атака у него безупречные в равной степени.  
  
— Ты проиграл? — резко спросил Сквало.  
  
Ямамото вздохнул и кивнул:  
  
— Да.   
  
— Слабак, — Сквало не на шутку разозлился. Руки чесались без промедления пойти и показать заносчивому мудаку, кто тут истинный Император мечей, и он лишь усилием воли заставил себя успокоиться. Пока не время, но вот потом…  
  
— Сквало, — Ямамото вдруг посмотрел на него очень серьёзно. — Будь осторожен, ладно? Не нарывайся. Я попробую разузнать о них всё, что смогу, но не лезь на рожон. Это не те противники, которых можно одолеть сходу.   
  
— Не учи учёного, — отрезал Сквало. — Никуда ты не поедешь и ничего узнавать не будешь.  
  
— Но…  
  
— Это опасно, Такеши. Если они начали следить за тобой, причём особо не скрываясь, значит, скоро запахнет жареным. Возможно, гораздо скорее, чем мы предполагаем, так что готовыми нужно быть ко всему. Ты мне ещё живой пригодишься. Звони Саваде. Скажи, что нарисовался срочный заказ, — Сквало посмотрел на него и со смаком добавил: — В Милане.  
  
Ямамото снова покраснел, уже, правда, не так сильно, как полчаса назад, и укоризненно поджал губы.   
  
— Скажи, что один не справишься, пусть пришлёт Рехея. За ним, я надеюсь, не следят?  
  
— Вроде, нет, — Ямамото с сомнением повёл плечом. — Под надзором я и Гокудера. Остальных пока не трогают, но что-то мне подсказывает, что скоро возьмутся и за них. Я не знаю, что им нужно, но не верю в то, что они делают это по приказу Цуны. Ему некому больше доверять, кроме нас.  
  
— Доверяй, но проверяй, особенно тебя, ты со мной везде таскаешься, — отрубил Сквало. — Короче, пусть Рехей со всеми своими прибамбасами под благовидным предлогом свалит из особняка. Затеряется в толпе, все дела. А мы с тобой подождём его, — он внезапно осёкся и окинул кухню цепким взглядом. — Где-нибудь.   
  
Ямамото задрал бровь и вопросительно посмотрел на него.  
  
— Кстати, как насчёт жучков? — поинтересовался Сквало и, не дожидаясь ответа, заорал в пространство: — Э-э-э-й! Хоть один мусор меня слышит?  
  
Несмотря на общий напряг, Ямамото не смог сдержать улыбки. Сквало и самого немного отпустило. Такеши отрицательно покачал головой и поставил на стол плоскую тарелку с роллами.  
  
— В особняке есть, но в личных квартирах — вряд ли. В любом случае, даже если что-то и успели понаставить, то бесполезно — Джаннини подогнал всем Хранителям специальные штуки, они блокируют сигнал и в помещениях, и на телефонах.   
  
— Джаннини потом тоже с собой возьмём, пригодится, — решил Сквало. Уверенность в том, что времени у них осталось совсем немного, крепла. Развязка стремительно приближалась, и чем больше у них будет сил, тем лучше. В висках внезапно заломило, и он на мгновение зажмурился. — У тебя таблетка от головной боли есть?  
  
— Да, — Ямамото полез в верхний ящик кухонного шкафа и вытащил из аптечки пачку анальгетиков. — Держи.  
  
Сквало запил таблетку кружкой воды, закинулся роллами и пошел в комнату. Ямамото, на ходу жуя, замер на пороге с полотенцем в руках. Сквало, спрятавшись за шторой, осторожно выглянул в окно.   
  
— Зашибись.  
  
Кажется, проблем у них прибавилось: через два подъезда от того, в котором находилась квартира Яматото, обосновалась чёрная мазда. Вообще без номеров.  
  
  
— Заканчивай со жратвой, — Сквало подошёл к шкафу и начал бесцеремонно выбрасывать из него вещи. — Собирайся, поехали.  
  
— Куда?   
  
— На Гавайи, — заржал Сквало и швырнул ему в лицо футболку. — Ты ж хотел? Вот и заебись, как раз повод есть. Благодари учителя за свое счастливое детство.   
  
— Сквало, я серьёзно, — Ямамото вытер руки и принялся одеваться. — Цуне я позвоню и Рехею тоже, но куда его звать-то?  
  
— В машине скажу, — отрезал Сквало. Вернулся в кухню, проверил обстановку. Подозрительный чёрный джип никуда не исчез. — Охренели, ублюдки.  
  
— От самого особняка вели, я, как ни петлял, оторваться не смог, — раздражённо сказал Ямамото.  
  
Сквало набросил капюшон, застыл около входной двери, оглянулся.   
  
— Готов?  
  
— Да, — Ямамото закинул ножны с катаной за спину, посмотрел на него и неожиданно рассмеялся: — А ты, оказывается, и через двери ходить умеешь, не только по крышам лазать.  
  
— Я всё умею. Из этого клоповника есть запасной выход, не парадный? Я уже не помню.   
  
— Есть, через подвал, он общий на два дома. Выйдем — окажемся в соседнем дворе, — Ямамото щёлкнул замком. Сквало фыркнул — он точно знал, что в ближайшее время никто сюда возвращаться не собирался. — Идём.  
  
Пройдя по пустому коридору, они спустились по лестнице на первый этаж и остановились около низкой пыльной двери. Ямамото открыл ее своим ключом, пропустил Сквало вперёд и запер за его спиной. Они оказались в сухом тёмном цоколе, и Сквало машинально отметил про себя — надо же, не обманул. Отметил — и сразу разозлился, непонятно на кого больше: на себя или на чёртова Ямамото, который дал повод думать о себе как о предателе. Не подав вида, Сквало вслед за ним пересёк подвал, то и дело натыкаясь в темноте на какие-то мешки и коробки, и через низкий проём ввалился в помещение, судя по всему, отведённое соседнему дому. Здесь было светлее, видимо, жители не экономили на электричестве.   
  
— Что с остальными вашими? — спросил Сквало, идя за Ямамото.

— Гокудера, я уверен, в случае чего, будет с нами. Ему эти типы сразу не понравились. Рехей только позавчера вернулся с миссии и ещё ни в чём толком не разобрался, — Ямамото поправил на плече катану, огляделся по сторонам и толкнул какую-то неприметную дверь. За ней, вопреки ожиданиям Сквало, оказалась не подсобка с вёдрами и швабрами, а лестница — узкая, крутая, ведущая вниз, в кромешную темноту.  
  
— А остальные? — Сквало проскользнул за ним, прикрыл за собой дверь, нащупал хлипкую щеколду, повернул. Ямамото включил невесть откуда взявшийся в него в руках фонарь и начал спускаться.   
  
— Блин, какого хрена мы там топтались в темноте, если у тебя фонарик был? — справедливо возмутился Сквало.  
  
— Так надо было. Мукуро я уже полгода не видел, он вроде в Японии, какие-то свои дела решает. Позвоню ему. В любом случае, есть Хром. Ламбо Цуна отправил учиться в Англию, у него в этом году диплом, но он уже привык, что в любую минуту могут дёрнуть. Хибари… ну, это Хибари.  
  
— Да уж, — усмехнулся Сквало. — Он уже забил до смерти Хранителя Тумана?  
  
— Скажем так, он в процессе. Пока, правда, на задании в Австрии, но обещал продолжить, когда вернётся, — Ямамото остановился так резко, что Сквало едва не налетел на него. Снял с плеча сумку, чем-то погремел и сунул Сквало фонарик. — Посвети.  
  
Порывшись в сумке, достал связку отмычек и начал перебирать их, пробуя отпереть замок.  
  
— Давай быстрее, что ты копаешься?! — прошипел Сквало ему в затылок.  
  
— Погоди, тут проржавело всё... Есть!  
  
Дверь распахнулась, впуская внутрь солнечный свет, слепящий после темноты. Прямо над створкой удачно нависала крона какого-то раскидистого дерева.  
  
— Давай, мелкий, двигай, — Сквало толкнул Ямамото в спину, но тот внезапно обернулся и резко, порывисто обнял его.   
  
Сквало замер. Ещё не хватало, чтобы этот придурок конченый полез целоваться. На радостях и не такое можно учудить. Пока Сквало бестолково пытался сообразить, что в таких случаях надо делать, Ямамото отстранился, сжал его плечи и тихо сказал:  
  
— Я очень рад, что ты жив. Почти три месяца прошло… я уже надеяться перестал.  
  
— Пацан, у нас киллеры на хвосте, а ты тут с нежностями лезешь! — шепотом рявкнул Сквало, стряхивая его руки с себя. — Доберемся до безопасного места, там расскажешь, как по мне скучал! Вперёд, шевелись!  
  
Ямамото кивнул, перешагнул порог, надел очки и остановился в тени дерева. Сквало вышел следом, захлопнул дверь и сказал:  
  
— Пройдёшь два квартала, сядешь где-нибудь и жди меня, я через десять минут буду. Только не спались.  
  
— Понял, — кивнул Ямамото, развернулся и, насвистывая, ушёл.   
  
Сквало с минуту стоял, глядя ему вслед — в футболке, широких шортах и кроссовках — ни дать ни взять студент. И выглядит гораздо моложе своих лет, даром что работа нервная. Ножны были удачно замаскированы под чехол для биты, и заподозрить в парне профессионального убийцу без тщательного обыска и окружной прокурор бы не смог.   
  
Через десять минут, убедившись, что до его тачки никому дела нет, Сквало уже тормозил около скамейки, на которой сидел Ямамото — абсолютно безмятежный и беззаботный, разве что ногами не болтал.   
  
— Садись, давай, студент, — не удержался Сквало, распахивая дверь со стороны пассажира. Ямамото шутку понял и улыбнулся. Сквало выехал на шоссе и наконец-то вздохнул с облегчением: можно было немного расслабиться.   
  
— Звони Саваде, потом Рехею, — сказал он. — Пусть тащит свою задницу на виа Волтурно, лучше на метро. Там на пересечении с Камилло Кавур есть ресторанчик китайский…  
  
— Японский, — машинально поправил Ямамото.  
  
— Неважно. Короче, он там должен быть через час и в таком виде, чтобы мать родная, черти и господь бог не узнали, ясно?  
  
— Это он умеет, — ухмыльнулся Ямамото и набрал номер.   
  
— Странно, — спустя минуту сказал он и нахмурился.  
  
— Что? — Сквало внезапно стало не по себе.   
  
— Цуна не берёт, — ответил Ямамото, с сомнением глядя на телефон. — Попробую ещё раз.  
  
Савада не ответил ни на второй, ни на пятый, ни на десятый разы. Чутьё Сквало на опасность уже с первого-то оживилось, а на последующих трезвонило во все колокола усерднее, чем звонари Кафедрального собора по воскресеньям.   
  
— Завязывай, — сквозь зубы бросил он, отслеживая дорогу позади. — Звони Рехею.  
  
— Уже, — сказал Ямамото. — Блин, не отвечает.  
  
Сквало уже приготовился было заорать, но тут Рехей перезвонил сам. Ямамото продиктовал ему оговоренные со Сквало инструкции, адрес озвучивать не стал — сбросил смской.   
  
— Что сказал?  
  
— Удивился, что опять на задание ехать, он ведь недавно вернулся, но сказал, что будет, — ответил Ямамото.   
  
— Коробочку взял?   
  
— Она у него всегда с собой.  
  
— Хорошо, — Сквало свернул на автостраду и откинулся на спинку кресла. Ямамото опять принялся названивать, видимо, Саваде, но откуда-то Сквало знал, что это бесполезно. Хотя гребаный Десятый босс Вонголы был последним, о благополучии кого он бы стал беспокоиться, узнать, где того носило, было просто необходимо. Потому что носить его могло… Много где, и ни одно из этих гипотетических «много» Сквало не нравилось.   
  
Рехей пил кофе в ресторане и, сколько они ни вглядывались в стоящие у обочины автомобили, ничего подозрительного так и не заметили. В конце концов, Ямамото сбросил ему номер машины, и уже через минуту тот плюхнулся на заднее сиденье, шумно захлопнув за собой дверь.  
  
— Потише, придурок, — прошипел Сквало и обернулся. — Ты хоть не ори, что привидение увидел, иначе мне придётся тебя убить.   
  
На удивление Рехею потребовалось гораздо меньше времени, чем Ямамото, чтобы прийти в себя от вида восставшего из ада Сквало. Он широко улыбнулся и со всей дури хлопнул его по плечу. Сквало скривился, завёл мотор и тронулся с места. Теперь на повестке дня были Занзас и его боевые ранения. Сквало кинул взгляд на часы — половина третьего. Жара стояла невыносимая, но в пылу событий они этого даже не заметили.   
  
— Я экстремально рад, что ты не умер! — с улыбкой конченого дебила сообщил ему Рехей и для верности снова хлопнул по плечу.   
  
— Мусор. Ещё раз так сделаешь — ты труп, — пообещал Сквало. — Вы, придурки, даже умереть по-человечески не даёте, вечно за вами сопли подтирать надо.   
  
— Где Цуна? — Ямамото повернулся к Рехею. Тот почесал подбородок.  
  
— Утром видел, как он разговаривает с этим, который у них главный. Здоровый такой и экстремально сильный, он мне вчера чуть руку на тренировке не сломал.  
  
— Алфео?  
  
— Да, с ним. У него экстремальный удар левой, я вчера почти…  
  
— Слушай, давай об этом потом, ладно? — раздражённо перебил его Ямамото. — Дальше что было?   
  
— Я тренировался до твоего звонка и больше его не видел, — Рехей пожал плечами, а Сквало обречённо вздохнул — проще было спуститься в преисподнюю, найти дьявола и вытрясти из него, где лежат ключи от райских садов, чем добиться от этого кретина какого-то конструктива.  
  
— А какое у нас задание? — Рехей бодро побоксировал с воздухом. — Мы втроём отправляемся?  
  
Сквало вздохнул громче, так, чтобы всем было слышно.  
  
— Слушай сюда, придурок, дважды я не повторяю, — сказал он, борясь с желанием заехать долбаному вонгольскому Солнцу между глаз. Ну как, как Савада умудрился набрать себе в хранители таких непроходимых идиотов? — Никакого задания нет. В вашей хреновой Вонголе творится какая-то хуйня, и мы планируем эту хуйню ликвидировать как можно скорее, потому что ваш детский сад способен только наматывать сопли на кулак. Когда мы приедем на место, ты будешь делать только то, что от тебя требуется. И не разговаривать.  
  
— А…  
  
— Вообще! — рявкнул Сквало, теряя терпение. — А если будешь возникать… Блядь!  
  
Последнее к Рехею уже не относилось. Они наконец-то добрались до клиники.  
  
Точнее, до того, что от неё осталось.   
  
На том месте, где раньше росли глицинии и стояло приземистое двухэтажное здание, сейчас яростно и безудержно полыхал огонь. Обугленные, искорёженные обломки стен, мебели и медицинского оборудования, разнесённые очевидно прогремевшим недавно взрывом, валялись в радиусе пары сотен метров вокруг глубокой воронки. Рядом толпились зеваки, медики и пожарные, слышался натужный вой сирен и крики о помощи. В стороне от общей суматохи под охраной копов лежали четыре заполненных под завязку чёрных полиэтиленовых мешка.   
  
— Занзас!   
  
Сквало лишь огромным волевым усилием заставил себя остаться в автомобиле и не ринуться в огонь. Было понятно, что выжить в таком пекле не смог бы никто.   
  
Проклятье! Он не должен был оставлять Занзаса одного, да ещё в таком состоянии! Неподъёмное, невообразимое чувство вины и осознание того, что не успел, не уберёг, не спас — снова не успел, не уберёг, не спас — нахлынуло тёмной тяжёлой волной, вымывая остатки рассудка и оставляя на поверхности одно-единственное желание.   
  
Отомстить.   
  
— Сквало, — Ямамото тронул его за плечо и кивнул в сторону таращившегося на их машину полицейского. — Нужно уходить. Вернёмся сюда ночью и всё осмотрим.   
  
Сквало сглотнул, потряс башкой, возвращаясь в реальность, и обнаружил, что рулевое колесо в его руках погнулось.   
  
— Поехали отсюда, — настойчиво повторил Ямамото.  
  
Полицейский, что-то сказав одному из своих, решительно направился к их машине.  
  
Сквало очнулся, вдавил педаль и, выехав на полупустую трассу, помчался вперёд, не понимая, куда едет и зачем. За окном машины проносились пальмы, виноградники и аллеи, а в его душе разрасталась, заполняя собой всё, что ещё было живым, глухая безнадёжная пустота.  
  
Он ничего не чувствовал. Вообще.  
  
Со смертью Занзаса он умер сам.


	4. Chapter 4

Топить горе в вине — вариант для слабаков. Сквало знал как минимум один более действенный способ, но подходящей площадки под рукой не было, а махать мечом на глазах даже у привычных к мафиозным разборкам жителей Палермо среди бела дня было бы перебором.   
  
Как ещё заглушить разъедающую изнутри боль, он понятия не имел. Здравый смысл отказывал под напором всепоглощающей ненависти, и ещё сильнее хотелось добраться до того, кто учинил расправу над Занзасом.   
  
И мстить — долго, мучительно, вырывая внутренности голыми руками и кроша кости, упиваясь чужой болью и смертью. Сквало чувствовал, что способен и не на такое.  
  
— Информация? — рявкнул он, кружа по комнате.   
  
— У Цуны и Гокудеры отключены телефоны, Хром недоступна. Хибари я позвонил, просил вернуться как можно скорее, он обещал прилететь утром. Мукуро уже где-то в пути, — отчеканил Ямамото. Собранный, непривычно серьёзный Ямамото. Наверняка за своего ураганного дружка переживает.   
  
Сквало стиснул кулаки. Тот хотя бы жив. Наверное.  
  
— Уверен, там что-то случилось, — добавил Такеши. — Я должен туда поехать и разобраться, в чём дело. Найти Цуну…   
  
— Саваде я лично откручу башку, когда найду, так что лучше бы ему к тому времени уже подохнуть, — яростно перебил Сквало. Успокоиться не получалось, гнев требовал выхода и, не находя его, закручивался внутри в тугой комок. — Что с твоими людьми?  
  
— Ни один из капитанов отрядов не отзвонился. Такое ощущение, что все делись неизвестно куда. Или…  
  
— Или их всех убили, — закончил за него Сквало очевидную мысль.   
  
— Да, — Ямамото неверяще покачал головой. — Мне надо ехать, Сквало.  
  
— Сидеть! — рявкнул тот. Схватил придурка за грудки, встряхнул и заорал в лицо: — Если они все передохли, ты им уже ничем не поможешь, идиот, а себя подставишь! Сядь и жди, ясно? Без дела не останешься, не беспокойся!  
  
— Такеши, он прав, — подал голос дежуривший около окна Рёхей. — Это экстремально хреновая ситуация, но соваться туда в одиночку — самоубийство.   
  
— Спасибо за поддержку, твою мать, — прошипел Сквало и посмотрел на Ямамото. — Уяснил?  
  
Тот, заметно побледнев, кивнул. Сквало разжал руки, и Ямамото тяжело опустился на диван, сцепив пальцы в замок перед собой.  
  
— Так-то лучше, — удовлетворённо кивнул Сквало и сосредоточился на более насущных проблемах.   
  
Луссурии он, наплевав на конспирацию, позвонил сразу после того, как они добрались до квартиры Дино в Фикарацци (удивительно, как он в общей суматохе умудрился не потерять ключи). Вести из дома были просто убийственные — во всех смыслах. За прошедшие три дня Вария лишилась ещё одиннадцати рядовых, а Бельфегор с Франом, ночью возвращаясь с задания, наткнулись на засаду и еле унесли ноги. Чокнутый принц верещал, что нападавших были чуть ли сотни тысяч, а вот недобитый лягушонок оказался более самокритичен. По его утверждению, противник был один и бил пламенем Урагана. Но главное и самое хреновое заключалось в том, что на него не действовали никакие иллюзии.   
  
Кто-то очень жестокий и опасный планомерно и виртуозно зачищал варийские ряды.  
  
Точнее, Сквало был уверен на сто процентов, кто виновен в этом беспределе, но до сих пор не понимал, как они все это допустили.   
  
Расклад вырисовывался — хуже не придумаешь. И ещё Занзас... При одном воспоминании о дымящихся руинах, оставшихся от взорванного здания клиники, глазами застилал гнев, и руки чесались от желания рушить и убивать. Это практически сводило на нет попытки думать рационально.   
  
Сквало не помнил другого случая, когда бы они попадали в такую задницу.   
  
Хотя, нет. Помнил, но очень хотел забыть.   
  
Телефон Ямамото, до сих пор молчавший, неожиданно разразился какой-то ужасающе неуместной японской попсой. Сквало насторожился. Кажется, эта хрень у него стояла на Гокудере, но в то, что чёртов Бушующий Ураган Вонголы объявился собственной персоной, верилось с трудом.  
  
Да что там. Вообще не верилось. Истории типа той, в которую они всей толпой умудрились вляпаться, сопливыми хэппи-эндами не заканчиваются.  
  
Ямамото схватил со стола надрывающуюся трубку, прижал к уху, но почти сразу же, нахмурившись, уставился на экран, на глазах меняясь в лице.  
  
— Что? — заорал Сквало, подлетая к нему. — Что там, блядь, ещё случилось?!  
  
— Посмотри… Сам… — сдавленно проговорил Ямамото. Его пальцы сжимали телефон с такой силой, что корпус пошёл мелкими трещинами.   
  
Примерно понимая, что увидит, Сквало выдохнул и сел на диван рядом с ним. Рёхей плюхнулся с другой стороны.  
  
В присланной с телефона Гокудеры ммс оказался видеофайл.   
  
— Дерьмо, — выплюнул Сквало после пары секунд просмотра. — Какое же ебаное дерьмо.   
  
Такого интересного кино он за всю свою долбаную жизнь не видел. Правда, режиссура оказалась так себе, но надо отдать должное оператору — суть каждой сцены он ухватить сумел. Хотя другого выбора у него не было — до второго дубля актёры вряд ли бы дотянули.   
  
Три.   
  
Два.   
  
Один.   
  
Мотор.   
  
Кадр первый. Ураганный придурок Гокудера — не подающий признаков жизни, с ярко-алой кашей вместо лица, — кувалдой его, что ли, били? — в луже собственной крови на полу.  
  
Кадр второй. Бледная и кажущаяся ещё более тощей, чем обычно, вонгольская девка — пришпиленная собственным трезубцем, проткнувшим живот, к стене. Кажется, она была ещё жива.   
  
Кадр третий. Савада.   
  
Со сжатыми кулаками, голый по пояс, избитый и молчаливый. Не ноющий, как когда-то давным-давно и не угрожающий уже никому   
  
Просто Савада.  
  
Застывший.   
  
В огромной глыбе прозрачного, как слеза, чистого льда.  
  
— Блядь, — выдавил Ямамото. Сквало впервые слышал от него мат, а у него самого слова закончились в принципе.  
  
Камера ещё раз обвела крупным планом грёбаную кунсткамеру — похоже, хоумвидео снимали в одном из подвалов Вонголы. При мысли о том, что это мог быть тот же самый подвал, в котором восемь лет маялся Занзас, Сквало захотелось проблеваться.   
  
Объектив зацепил заляпанную красными пятнами стену — и наконец явил главного режиссёра этого чертова театра смертников.   
  
— Алфео, — голос Ямамото сорвался на хрип. — Он главный у них.   
  
Сквало было плевать на то, как зовут этого ублюдка и какое место он занимает в банде охуевших выродков. Для него было важно лишь одно: маячивший на экране высокий, здоровенный — никак не мельче Леви — мудак умрёт первым. И умирать будет долго и мучительно.   
  
— Я думаю, вы видели достаточно, — тем временем сказал тот — безэмоционально и совершенно безразлично. А Сквало наконец понял, что имел в виду Ямамото, когда говорил, что ни в одном из этих подонков нет ничего человеческого. Сейчас, глядя в чёрные холодные, не выражавшие ровным счётом ничего, — ни злости, ни издёвки, ни радости победителя, взявшего противников за яйца одним разом, — глаза этого урода, он чувствовал, как непривычный липкий безнадёжный холодок бежит вдоль позвоночника, с лёгкостью прокладывая путь панике.   
  
Здесь что-то совершенно точно было нечисто.   
  
— У нас есть два требования, и они не обсуждаются, — продолжал тот. — Первое: нам нужна Вонгола.   
  
— Кишка у вас тонка, мудачье, — прорычал Сквало.   
  
— Второе: нам нужны вы, — ублюдок Алфео на экране неожиданно растянул губы в такой неестественной улыбке, что Сквало передёрнуло. — Нам надоело бегать за вами по всему городу. Мы предоставляем вам шанс умереть как мужчины — в бою. Рекомендую рассмотреть этот вариант. В противном случае мы убьём вас всех как собак.   
  
— Это провокация, — выдавил Рёхей.  
  
— Нет, — Сквало, неосознанно сжимая кулаки, покачал головой. — Не провокация. Это вызов. И мы его примем.   
  
Гокудера на заднем плане пошевелился, застонал и затих. Алфео посмотрел на него и снова вперился взглядом в объектив.  
  
Ямамото, бледный, как смерть, сглотнул и ещё сильнее стиснул пальцами телефон. Экран противно хрустнул, но не сломался.   
  
— Мы надеемся, вы понимаете, что речь идёт о бое один на один. Будьте благоразумны, и, возможно, ваши друзья будут ещё живы к тому моменту, когда мы встретимся с вами лицом к лицу, — сказал Алфео всё с той же будто приклеенной к лицу улыбкой. — Тогда вы успеете с ними попрощаться.   
  
Запись кончилась. Телефон жалобно пискнул, оповещая об автоматическом удалении сообщения. Сквало осознал, что всё это время не дышал и с шумом втянул воздух. Кислород хлынул в лёгкие, давая по мозгам не хуже алкоголя.   
  
Он не мог дать определения тому, чему только что стал свидетелем, и вряд ли когда-нибудь сможет. Ощущение того, что они упускают нечто важное, усилилось во сто крат.  
  
Но что?   
  
— Как поступим? — голос Ямамото казался безжизненным и лишённым всяких эмоций. Телефон в его руках окончательно развалился.   
  
— У нас есть выбор? — Сквало поднялся. Лично ему вот уже несколько часов как терять было абсолютно нечего. Собственная жизнь ценностью не считалась давно.   
  
Похоже, с пацаном творилось то же самое.

— Нет, — Ямамото встал следом и отшвырнул бесполезную трубку в сторону. — Когда?  
  
— Ночью, — сказал Сквало. — Пойдёшь с нами.  
  
Ямамото кивнул в ответ.   
  
— Держись, малец, — Сквало стиснул его плечо и усмехнулся — горько и безжалостно. — Устроим им прощальные гастроли. Мы обязаны победить, иначе грош нам цена.   
  
Он собирался сказать ещё какую-то тупую хрень типа «не раскисай, пацан» и все такое, но в этот момент ожил его собственный телефон. В давящей вязкой тишине звонок прозвучал тревожно и зловеще.   
  
Сквало взял трубку.   
  
— Где ты?   
  
Он и подумать не мог, что когда-нибудь будет так рад услышать голос Каваллоне.   
  
— На хате твоей. Приезжай, у нас тут полная жопа, нужны все силы.   
  
— Не могу, — отозвался Дино. — Я сам хотел у тебя помощи попросить. Ночью кто-то напал на особняк и основательно проредил моих людей. Они использовали пламя Грозы, причём настолько мощное, что нам практически нечего было ему противопоставить.   
  
— Блядь! — выругался Сквало. — Сколько у тебя бойцов с пламенем?   
  
— Десятка три максимум, я не могу оставить дом вообще без охраны.  
  
— Я тебе могу сказать совершенно точно: если мы проебём Вонголу, защищать тебе будет нечего! — заорал Сквало. — Собирай всех своих, я дам отмашку ближе к ночи.   
  
— Понял, — отозвался Дино. — Вы поосторожнее там.   
  
— Иди нахуй со своими советами, — огрызнулся Сквало. Выдохнул, покосился на молчаливого, отрешенного Ямамото и набрал Луссурию.  
  
— Лус. Бери лучших бойцов, пусть поднимают задницы, берут вертолёты, гранатомёты, всё пусть берут, блядь, и к полуночи выдвигаются в сторону Вонголы! Меня заберёшь в одиннадцать, жди, скину адрес.   
  
— Всё понял, Ску, сделаем, — отозвался Луссурия и отключился.  
  
Сквало сжал в руке телефон.  
  
— Хочешь раздолбать Вонголу? — бесцветно поинтересовался Ямамото.  
  
— А есть варианты? — сверкнул на него глазами Сквало. — Накроем этих ублюдков шквальным огнём, посмотрим, как тогда запоют.   
  
— Но там… — начал было Ямамото.  
  
Сквало развернулся, посмотрел на него и, чеканя каждое слово, сказал:  
  
— Там. Никого. Уже. Не. Спасёшь. Хватит пускать сопли! — заорал он. — Иначе я за себя не отвечаю, вкурил?!   
  
— Да, — выплюнул Ямамото, поднялся и, стискивая кулаки, вылетел из комнаты.   
  
Сквало перевёл дух. Часы показывали десять вечера. За окном сгущались сумерки.   
  
Стрёмно подыхать, не отдав долги.  
  
У него оставалось ещё немного времени, и он собирался потратить его на то, на что так и не решился, пока не стало слишком поздно.   
  


***

  
  
Оцепление с места взрыва сняли, видимо, ещё днём. Сквало стоял около машины, смотрел на обгорелую, усыпанную толстым слоем пепла землю, на торчащие из нее обугленные сваи, на почерневшие стволы деревьев, покачивающие на фоне неба обожжёнными истерзанными ветвями — и не решался подойти ближе. Казалось, сделай он хотя бы шаг — и не выдержит, утонет в нестерпимой боли, сломается окончательно под неподъёмным грузом сдавившего сердце чувства вины, захлёбываясь осознанием, что ничему из того, о чём мечтал и во что верил, уже не суждено сбыться.  
  
Кто бы что ни думал, но стальным у него был только протез. Сердце было живым, настоящим — и сейчас оно разрывалось на части от тоски.   
  
Наконец он решился. Оторвал от земли неподъёмные ноги и, осторожно ступая по выжженной земле, двинулся вперёд.   
  
Он сам не знал, что ищет. Ходил по краю глубокой воронки, пялясь себе под ноги, спотыкался о торчащие тут и там металлические штыри и валяющиеся обломки каменных плит.   
  
И понятия не имел, что надеется высмотреть.   
  
Сапоги по щиколотку утопали в пепле и золе, ноздри забивал запах гари, казалось, навечно въевшийся в это место, а Сквало продолжал бесцельно ходить кругами, вглядываясь в темноту, и пытаясь сообразить, какого хрена тут забыл.   
  
Ощущение чужого присутствия нахлынуло моментально и внезапно. Точнее, сначала он почувствовал на себе тяжёлый изучающий взгляд и уже потом понял, что ему не кажется. Сквало резко развернулся, взмахнув мечом, но никого не увидел. Неведомый наблюдатель, кем бы он ни был, ни единым шорохом не выдал своего присутствия, но Сквало был готов поклясться, что не один здесь.  
  
А потом он увидел. Из-за облаков выплыла полная глазастая луна, и на самом краю воронки что-то блеснуло. Не убирая меча и не прекращая отслеживать обстановку, Сквало опустился на одно колено и, раскопав кучу пепла, наконец понял, что же всё-таки искал.  
  
На грязной от золы белой перчатке лежало кольцо. С синим камнем и надписью VARIA. Сквало выдохнул, стёр с печатки грязь и копоть и сжал в кулаке.  
  
Боль никуда не ушла. Но теперь у него было хоть что-то.  
  
Глупо, наверное, и легче не стало, но Сквало знал: он сделал то, что должен был сделать.   
  
— Прости, босс, — выдавил он. — Я убью их всех, клянусь, даже если после этого лягу там же. Ты погиб из-за меня.  
  
— Рано ты меня хоронишь, мусор.   
  
Что…  
  
Не веря своим ушам, Сквало поднялся с колен. В висках застучала кровь, сердце заметалось в груди, норовя проломить к чертям грудную клетку, и единственное, чего Сквало хотел, — чтобы он не ослышался.   
  
Пожалуйста.  
  
Наверное, в такие моменты даже атеисты невольно начинают верить в бога. И молиться.   
  
Впервые в жизни Сквало страшился обернуться.  
  
Но обернулся.   
  
— Явился всё-таки, — с усмешкой сказал Занзас, выходя из тени деревьев. Грязный, в рваных джинсах и больничной рубахе с расплывшимся на левом плече кровавым пятном, но — живой Занзас.   
  
Живой.   
  
Не мёртвый.   
  
Очуметь.   
  
Занзас подошёл ближе, чуть ли не вплотную, и ухмыльнулся:  
  
— Кольцо отдай, мусор. Оно мне ещё пригодится.   
  
— Блядь, — Сквало как во сне протянул руку. Занзас сграбастал кольцо, надел на палец, осмотрел оценивающе и, хмыкнув, вновь уставился на Сквало.  
  
— Мусор, хватит на меня пялиться так, будто привидение увидел, — он неожиданно сгрёб его за плечи и как следует встряхнул. — Очнись, ну.   
  
— Блядь, — повторил Сквало и впервые за прошедшие чёрт знает сколько минут позволил себе моргнуть. Он на самом деле боялся, что спятил, и всё происходящее — лишь плод его воображения.   
  
Но Занзас никуда не делся. Держал за плечи железной хваткой, стоял рядом — близко, так, что привычный жар его тела ощущался как никогда явно. И Сквало мог с уверенностью сказать, что ничего более прекрасного никогда в жизни не чувствовал.   
  
Он разлепил пересохшие губы, вцепился в запястья Занзаса и просипел:  
  
— Это ты.  
  
— Нет, блядь, Савада в моей шкуре, — разозлился тот и снова встряхнул его — уже сильнее, так, что голова мотнулась взад-вперёд. — Мусор, завязывай с истерикой, я этого терпеть не могу.  
  
— Но как? — Сквало неверяще потряс башкой. — Как ты оттуда выбрался?! Там же всё нахрен сгорело, никто не мог выжить!  
  
— А кто тебе сказал, что я там вообще был? — язвительно поинтересовался Занзас и, наконец, отпустил его. Но не отошёл. Продолжал стоять рядом, а Сквало сходил с ума от желания вновь дотронуться до него. — Я со стороны наблюдал. Шикарное было зрелище, я тебе скажу, наши с тобой бенгальские огни прошлой ночью ни в какое сравнение с этим представлением не шли.   
  
— Но как? — кажется, Сквало срочно надо было что-то сделать со своим словарным запасом. Сегодня он истощился окончательно.   
  
— Мусор, у тебя пластинку, что ли, заело? — Занзас вскинул брови и вдруг залепил ему звонкую затрещину. — Хватит в облаках витать, придурок!   
  
Это подействовало. Сквало замотал головой, пытаясь собрать мысли в кучу.   
  
— Ты же после наркоза не отошёл даже, когда я уезжал! — завопил он.  
  
— Отошёл почти сразу, — Занзас закатил глаза, а потом вдруг посмотрел на него неожиданно серьёзно. — Знаешь, как толкнуло что-то. Очухался хуй знает где, тебя нет, какие-то кретины в белых халатах в коридоре болтаются. И ощущение такое, как будто скоро рванёт. Ну, я полежал минут пятнадцать, потом встал, сорвал всю эту поебень, которой меня обмотали, провода какие-то, док ещё наорал на меня, а ты же знаешь, я терпеть не могу, когда рядом орут.   
  
Сквало недовольно скрестил руки на груди. Похоже, в этом мире кое-что всё-таки не меняется. Например, скотский характер некоторых боссов.   
  
— Я его припёр к стенке, сказал, что сам разберусь, натянул штаны, забрал пистолеты и свалил, — Занзас внезапно скривился и схватился за раненое плечо. Пятно крови стало больше.   
  
— Лус будет минут через пятнадцать, — перехватив его взгляд, быстро сказал Сквало.

Занзас кивнул и продолжил:  
  
— Штормило меня неслабо, но нихрена, и не из такой жопы выгребал. Не успел выйти — нарвался на каких-то ублюдков, положил их, правда, без пламени, у меня с ним хуйня какая-то творится.   
  
— Тебе переливание делали, — сказал Сквало.  
  
Занзас помрачнел и выругался:  
  
— Пиздец, тогда понятно. Короче, перестрелял этих придурков, и спрятался, решил тебя дождаться. А потом понаехали ещё уроды, взорвали тут всё к чертям, и пришлось спешно уносить ноги. Зуб даю, по наши души приходили, но не повезло.   
  
— Погоди, — Сквало поднял руку, останавливая его. — А с чего ты решил, что я сюда вернусь вечером?   
  
Занзас помолчал, глянул искоса и ответил:  
  
— Знал. Чувствовал, если хочешь. У меня интуиция не хуже, чем у долбаного Савады, сам знаешь. И кольцо подбросил, чтобы ты просто так по пепелищу не шлялся.   
  
Сквало открыл было рот, чтобы заорать, но потом передумал и махнул рукой.  
  
— Я тоже тебя чувствовал, пока здесь топтался. Взгляд у тебя тяжёлый, в курсе? — он покосился на Занзаса и ухмыльнулся уголком губ.  
  
— Ты мне лучше расскажи, какого хрена у вас тут творится, и кому ты собрался мстить за мою безвременную кончину.  
  
— Вонголу захватили какие-то отморозки. Половина савадиных Хранителей с ним самим во главе у них в заложниках. Нас вызывают на бой. Кстати, для тебя есть сюрприз, не знаю уж, хороший или плохой, сам решишь.   
  
Савада – долбаный айсберг. Охренительный сюрприз, жаль, что сейчас не Новый год.  
  
— Давай свой сюрприз, — заинтересовался Занзас.  
  
Невдалеке замелькали огни и послышался шум мотора. Сквало с тревогой обернулся, но сразу же облегчённо выдохнул. Свои. Луссурия не подвёл, приехал минута в минуту.  
  
— В машине расскажу, — Сквало махнул в сторону остановившейся в паре десятков метров за деревьями «феррари» и развернулся на пятках, намереваясь стартануть немедленно.  
  
Но Занзас неожиданно придержал его за локоть, вынудив остаться на месте.  
  
— Что ещё? — Сквало нетерпеливо переступил с ноги на ногу. Теперь тянуть с атакой точно не было смысла. Надо звонить Каваллоне, Ямамото, давать отмашку, бежать руководить всем этим стадом и вообще…  
  
Но взгляд Занзаса заставил его моментально забыть и об атаке, и об отмашке, и обо всём остальном. Что-то в нём было такое — безрассудное и сумасбродное, то, что заставляло кровь вспениваться и бежать по венам быстрее.   
  
И думать совсем не о войне.  
  
— Почувствовал, значит, — Занзас казался довольным как никогда. — Молодец. А я-то думал, ты вообще ни на что не годишься.  
  
Сквало кивнул и наградил его сумасшедшей улыбкой.  
  
Занзас улыбнулся в ответ — зло, бешено, шало, — а потом протянул руку и заправил ему за ухо выбившуюся прядь волос.   
  
Но на этом не остановился. Провел ладонью по щеке, очертил большим пальцем контур искусанных обветренных губ, подбородок, скользнул ниже, по кадыку, на мгновение сжал шею…  
  
Сквало застыл, глядя ему в глаза. Прикосновение жгло, давало в башку не хуже, чем самый ядрёный виски, отзывалось в сердце сладким, тянущим предвкушением того, что последует потом.  
  
Он был уверен в том, что последует. После такого ошибиться не возможно.   
  
Занзас никогда прежде не касался его… так.   
  
И это было охренительно.   
  
— Эй, ну ты скоро там, Ску? — недовольно протянул Луссурия за спиной. — Ты… О, боже мой, босс! Ты не умер! Мадонна, какое счастье!  
  
— Захлопнись и скройся! — рявкнул Сквало, даже не утруждая себя тем, чтобы обернуться, — тогда бы надо было оторваться от Занзаса, а он хотел смотреть и чувствовать, — и показал через плечо средний палец.   
  
— Всё-всё, я понял, понял, вам нужно побыть вдвоём! Какая чудесная сцена, воссоединение, романтика, Мадонна, какое счастье… — прощебетал Луссурия, хлопая дверцами, и вновь стало офигительно тихо.  
  
— Пидор, — заключил Сквало и усмехнулся.   
  
— Ещё какой, — согласился Занзас.   
  
Провёл пальцами по шее, прижал частившую жилку пульса.  
  
И отпустил.  
  
Сквало, даже не скрываясь, разочарованно выдохнул.   
  
— Поехали, мусор, — тихо и хрипло сказал Занзас. — Надерём задницы ублюдкам, кем бы они ни были.   
  
Сквало кивнул, развернулся и пошёл к машине, стараясь не обращать внимания на недостойную слабость в ногах. Завёлся как пацан четырнадцатилетний от простых прикосновений и уже забыл про то, что полчаса назад всерьёз собрался умирать.  
  
Теперь жить хотелось как никогда.   
  
Распахнув дверь, он уселся за руль — Луссурия предусмотрительно свалил на заднее сиденье. Занзас плюхнулся рядом, снова обжёг взглядом и, не обращая на деликатно отвернувшегося Луссурию никакого внимания, на мгновение сжал руку Сквало в своей.   
  
А потом отпустил и рявкнул:  
  
— Какого хрена ты ещё стоишь на месте, отброс? Двигай, мать твою!  
  
— Есть, босс, — расхохотался Сквало в ответ и завел мотор.   
  
Теперь они просто обязаны были выжить. И победить.  
  
Теперь он знал, что всё точно было не зря.

***

  
  
Сквало гнал по ночному городу, выжимая газ до упора, пролетая на красный и даже не думая тормозить на крутых поворотах. Луссурия, причитая и матерясь, наспех латал Занзасу плечо, телефон трезвонил не затыкаясь ни на секунду, и к тому моменту, когда они наконец добрались до Вонголы, Сквало задолбался повторять одно и то же настолько, что хотел уже побыстрее ввязаться в драку.   
  
В свете полной луны особняк казался слепленным из сплошной тьмы. Впечатление усугубляло то, что ни одно из окон не было освещено — вымерли там все, что ли? Вспомнив видеозапись, Сквало решил, что это, скорее всего, не так уж далеко от истины.   
  
Впереди, перегораживая проезд, над дорогой высился чёрный кадиллак «эскалэйд». Тачка Лал. Сквало фыркнул: похоже, некоторые бабы предпочитают чисто мужской подход к решению проблем с самооценкой. И что она вообще здесь делает? Или ЦЕДЕФ тоже решили развлечься представлением, мудачье?   
  
Тормознув в нескольких метрах от джипа, Сквало вышел из машины и огляделся. Махнул маячившим неподалёку Леви и Бельфегору. Со всех сторон прибывали автомобили с бойцами, над деревьями кружил варийский вертолёт. В полусотне метров слева Сквало заприметил Каваллоне, Рехея и Ямамото; около «эскалэйда» в компании подозрительных типов в чёрном болтались Лал, Орегано и Базиль.   
  
Занзас вслед за Луссурией выбрался из машины, хмуро косясь на особняк. Натянул невесть как оказавшуюся в машине рубашку Сквало — хотя, в принципе, чему тут удивляться, машина ведь была Сквало, почему бы его шмоткам там не заваляться. Рубашка была мала ему в плечах и груди, и Занзас застегнул её только на три нижних пуговицы. Все лучше, чем в пропитавшемся кровью больничном балахоне. Сквало хмыкнул, разглядывая Занзаса, и, несмотря на царивший вокруг напряг, улыбнулся нелепой мысли о том, что созерцание полуголого босса перед дракой начало приобретать характер традиции. И пусть он не слишком любил всю эту хрень с приметами и предчувствиями, но против таких ритуалов ничего не имел.   
  
Перехватив его заинтересованный взгляд, Занзас ухмыльнулся и мотнул головой в сторону особняка:  
  
— Что-то мне вся эта херня напоминает, а, мусор?  
  
— Ещё как, блядь, напоминает, — буркнул Сквало, крепя меч к протезу. Трепаться о событиях двадцатилетней давности не было никакого желания, но ассоциации сами собой приходили на ум.  
  
Только сегодня они заявились сюда для того, чтобы выгнать к чертям незваных гостей, а не самим стать ими.   
  
— Ладно, пошли, — Занзас с наслаждением почесал залатанное Луссурией левое плечо и решительно направился к Лал.  
  
— А вы какого хрена здесь делаете? — заорал он. — Кто вас, блядь, звал, мусор?  
  
— Я, — с вызовом сказал Ямамото, шагая им наперерез.   
  
— Ох, зря ты это сделал, милый, — вздохнул Луссурия.   
  
Сквало закатил глаза и набрал воздуха в лёгкие, но Занзас его опередил:  
  
— Нахуя? Вы и так уже проебали все, что могли. Ваше дело — стоять и ждать, и только попробуйте встрять. Это наша война, и мы, блядь, её выиграем, ясно вам?   
  
— Хорошо, — невозмутимо ответила Лал. — Не могу мешать вам в стремлении побыстрее сдохнуть.   
  
— Тебя вообще никто не спрашивал, женщина, — вызверился Занзас. — Если есть, что сказать по делу, говори, а для того, чтобы воздух сотрясать, мне мусора достаточно.   
  
— Э-э-эй, босс, охуел? — возмутился Сквало.  
  
— Заткнись, — отмахнулся Занзас.   
  
Лал скрестила руки на груди и нахмурилась.  
  
— Я много чего могу сказать по делу, но только в том случае, если вы замолчите и послушаете.  
  
— Валяй, — великодушно разрешил Занзас.  
  
Лал поджала губы, но промолчала. Вытащила с заднего сиденья джипа ноутбук, водрузила на капот и открыла какие-то файлы.   
  
Сквало нетерпеливо переступил с ноги на ногу и взмахнул мечом, разминая руку. Едва с Луссурии скальп не снял — нехрен болтаться в зоне доступа. Леви молчаливой тенью застыл за спиной Занзаса, пялясь на него как на воскресшего Христа. Идиотски похихикивающий — впрочем, как обычно, — Бельфегор и возникшие словно из ниоткуда Фран и Маммон сгруппировались вокруг Сквало.   
  
Отверженная, блядь, Вария в полном составе, бессмысленная и беспощадная, просим любить и жаловать.   
  
— Ну? — Занзас вытащил пистолеты, проверил обоймы и мрачно зыркнул на Лал. — Говори, не тяни, твою мать.  
  
Лал критически оглядела их и сказала:  
  
— Не уверена, что эта информация повлияет на ваше решение вести бой своими силами, но полезной будет точно, — она щёлкнула мышкой, открыла какую-то папку, и посмотрела на Занзаса в упор. — Главное, что необходимо знать и помнить — драться вам придется не с людьми.   
  
— А с кем, блядь, с инопланетянами? — заржал Сквало.  
  
— Лучше бы это были инопланетяне, — пробормотала Лал себе под нос и снова уткнулась в компьютер. — Думаю, проще будет получить информацию из первоисточника. Я всё равно так, как он, объяснить не смогу.   
  
Сквало насторожился. Тон Лал и её настрой ему не понравились. К ней можно было относиться как угодно, но паникершей назвать язык не поворачивался. Значит, дело действительно серьёзное.   
  
Видеофайл мигнул, открываясь.  
  
Сквало нахмурился и вгляделся в мерцающий экран.  
  
— Дата: четырнадцатое сентября две тысячи двадцатого года, — довольно сообщил Верде.   
  
Два года назад, машинально отметил Сквало про себя.  
  
— Время начала эксперимента: восемнадцать часов тридцать две минуты. Опыт номер двести восемьдесят восемь. Констатирующий этап.  
  
Сердце заныло неприятно и тревожно, под ложечкой противно засосало. Если чёртов мудак замешан во всей этой херне, ему точно не жить.  
  
— Цель: комплексное тестирование функционирования системы циркуляции преобладающего типа пламени и основных биофизических параметров интеллекта, — вещал Верде. — Объект: опытный образец номер один, модель homo bionics. Основная характеристика модели: антропоморфный андроидный интеллектуальный сверхорганизм небиологического происхождения  
  
Вооружившись листом бумаги, исписанным с двух сторон мелким корявым почерком, он продолжил:  
  
— Итоговая проверка процессов жизнедеятельности и работы физической структуры в целом показала следующее. Миоэлектрические импульсы, индуцируемые центральной и периферической нервными системами, переносят необходимые сигналы в головной аппарат практически без задержек. Скорость реакций экспериментального бионического образца совпадает со скоростью аналогичных реакций биологического прототипа в девяноста шести процентах из ста. Организация высшей нервной деятельности и всех систем организма удовлетворительна. Нейрокомпьютерный интерфейс впоследствии планируется заменить интеллектуальной самообучающейся программой.   
  
Он на мгновение отвлёкся, шурша документами, и Сквало воспользовался этим, чтобы перевести дух. Болтовня чокнутого придурка наталкивала на определённые выводы, но до конца верить в это Сквало отказывался. Занзас и остальные молчали, уставившись в экран ноутбука, и от этой тяжёлой гулкой тишины тоскливая безысходность становилась почти осязаемой.   
  
— Для создания атакующе-оборонительной системы, имитирующей функции биологического прототипа, осуществлялось последовательное замещение неорганических жидкостей пламенем необходимого вида. Были учтены итоги предыдущих испытаний… Так, это неважно, — Верде недовольно дёрнул губой и, скомкав лист, бросил его себе за спину. Видимо, итоги предыдущих испытаний не впечатляли. — На данный момент все показатели соответствуют оценке «удовлетворительно», однако я считаю необходимым продолжать исследования до достижения оптимального отличного результата.   
  
Верде встал из-за стола, повернул камеру и отошёл. Объектив захватил ярко освещённую лабораторию, полки, стеллажи, бесчисленное количество банок и склянок, совершенно чудовищный аппарат в углу, напоминающий гибрид космического корабля и адронного коллайдера.  
  
И круглый широкий помост в самом центре, на котором, не двигаясь, не моргая и не подавая признаков жизни, стоял человек. Высокий, темноволосый, в стандартном костюме рядового ЦЕДЕФ.  
  
Хотя… Человек ли?  
  
Сквало выругался, не веря своим глазам.   
  
— Это же Алфео! Ничего не понимаю, — пробормотал стоявший рядом Ямамото.   
  
— Качественная модификация роботизированного экзоскелета позволила значительно улучшить все основные реакции на внешние силовые раздражители, — Верде снова появился в поле охвата камеры. Теперь он стоял рядом с Алфео и триумфально улыбался. — А сейчас он покажет нам, что умеет.  
  
Верде положил ладонь на плечо «опытному образцу» и несильно сдавил пальцами. Алфео моргнул, повернул голову — мягко, плавно, совершенно по-человечески, мать его! — взглянул на него и чётко безэмоционально произнёс:  
  
— Кто я? — покрутил башкой, оглядываясь, посмотрел прямо в объектив камеры и спросил: — Где я?   
  
— Охуеть! — поражённо выдохнул Сквало. — Киборг!

— Не совсем, — отозвалась Лал, тоже напряжённо наблюдающая за происходящим на экране, хотя стопроцентно видела это не впервые. — Они гораздо более совершенны, оснащены системой искусственного интеллекта и могут учиться. Они очень похожи на нас.  
  
— Ебаный же ты Франкенштейн, — прохрипел Занзас, потрясённо качая головой.   
  
Алфео поднёс руки к лицу, осмотрел. Верде пометил что-то на планшете и поинтересовался:  
  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
  
— Состояние всех систем стабильно, — последовал ответ.   
  
Верде погрыз ручку и спросил:  
  
— Сколько будет две тысячи восемьдесят шесть умножить на восемь тысяч шестьсот сорок?   
  
— Восемнадцать миллионов двадцать три тысячи сорок. Как долго я здесь нахожусь? — Алфео говорил монотонно, без малейшего намека на эмоции, но Сквало прекрасно помнил присланную им чертову видеозапись, и на ней этот ублюдок улыбался. Пусть и совершенно механически, неестественно, но улыбался. Неужели все зашло так далеко?  
  
— Кто я такой? — продолжал допытываться Верде, игнорируя его вопросы.   
  
— Вы — гениальный изобретатель и ученый. Мой создатель, — сообщил Алфео, правда, без должного благоговения, поскольку просто не умел благоговеть. Пока не умел. — Есть ли другие модели, конструкция которых идентична моей?  
  
— Что такое любовь? — с самым живым интересом поинтересовался Верде.   
  
Конечно, блядь, ему-то откуда знать, мудаку?  
  
— Любовь — это совокупность психоэмоциональных состояний и химических реакций, спровоцированных повышением уровня определенных гормонов в крови и специфическими процессами в коре головного мозга, — отчеканил Алфео.  
  
Лал зло выдохнула сквозь зубы. Сквало только усмехнулся про себя.   
  
— Молодец, а теперь скажи, что по этому поводу думают люди, — ласково глядя на собственноручно созданного человекоподобного монстра, попросил Верде.   
  
— Люди считают любовь чувством, которое выражается в глубокой субъективно-ориентированной привязанности и симпатии. По мнению абсолютного большинства, любовь является наиболее важным показателем человечности, поскольку, как правило, требует самоотречения и самопожертвования.   
  
— Ты можешь полюбить кого-нибудь?  
  
— Нет. Моя жизнедеятельность основана на логике, которая исключает вмешательство чувств в интеллектуальные и иные биохимические процессы.   
  
— И что из этого следует?  
  
— Любовь и подобные ей чувства ослабляют волю, соответственно, являются слабостью. Я не чувствую, значит, эмоции не могут повлиять на обоснованность принимаемых мной решений. Я не имею слабостей, соответственно, более совершенен, чем люди.   
  
— Молодец, — расцвел Верде. — А теперь попробуй зажечь пламя.   
  
Алфео покорно поднял руку, и по его ладони заструилось идеально ровное голубоватое сияние.  
  
Пламя Дождя.  
  
— Пиздец, — Сквало захотелось побиться головой о стену. — Просто пиздец.   
  
— Отлично. Пока пусть остается Дождь, потом поменяем, когда найдем то, что нужно, — пробормотал Верде и снова принялся что-то черкать в планшете.   
  
— Ебнутый дебил, — прорычал Занзас, сжимая кулаки. — Ебнутый дебил с манией величия.   
  
Алфео посмотрел на Верде и сказал:   
  
— Я хочу получить ответы на свои вопросы.  
  
— Получишь-получишь, — отмахнулся тот. Дописал, ещё раз оценивающе оглядел творение своих рук, кивнул и вновь надавил ему на плечо.   
  
Совершенный антропоморфный андроидный, мать его, сверхорганизм заткнулся и застыл на месте с завернутой в сторону башкой. Верде вернулся за стол, поправил камеру и, самодовольно улыбаясь, продолжил:  
  
— Экспериментальная проверка взаимодействия неорганических систем с различными видами пламени успешно завершена. Предоставленный для испытаний материал более не представляет интереса.  
  
— Что ещё за материал? — нахмурился Ямамото.  
  
— Люди, — коротко ответила Лал.   
  
Уточнять подробности охотников не нашлось.   
  
— На основании проведенных исследований необходимо сделать вывод о том, что интеллектуальные способности опытного образца превосходят среднестатистические человеческие на шесть целых двадцать восемь сотых процента, — Верде поправил очки и улыбнулся уголками губ. — По предварительным оценкам, модуль самообучаемости позволит повысить данный показатель в четыре-шесть раз. Более точно можно будет сказать после окончания эмпирического этапа. Механизмы, на основании которых функционируют центральная и периферическая нервные системы, полностью идентичны аналогичным человеческим. Нейронная организация головного мозга стабильна, психические процессы развиваются без отклонений в соответствии с заданной интеллектуальной программой. В этой связи утверждение, что интеллект как важнейшее свойство разума может являться лишь биологическим феноменом, представляется ошибочным и не соответствующим действительности, — Верде посмотрел на наручные часы, потом вновь в камеру. Его глаза сияли абсолютным безумием человека, вплотную подобравшегося к разгадке одной из величайших тайн Вселенной. — Время окончания эксперимента: девятнадцать часов четырнадцать минут.   
  
Запись прервалась. Все подавленно молчали. К такому исходу никто не был готов, да и невозможно это — подготовиться к тому, что однажды какой-то конченый псих решит заменить тебя думающим корытом с проводами и болтами и преуспеет в этом.   
  
Лал откашлялась.   
  
— По первоначальному проекту их должно было быть шестеро, — сказала она. — Но у Верде оказался свой взгляд на ситуацию. Теперь я понимаю, что тестирование с Дождём задумывалось для отвода глаз, и на самом деле Алфео должен был стать Небом. Но, как вы понимаете, подходящего, — она скривилась, — «материала» у Верде не было.   
  
— Теперь есть, — хрипло сказал Занзас. — Охренеть можно.   
  
— Да, — помрачнела Лал. — И мы должны освободить Цуну, пока не стало слишком поздно. Их пламя устойчиво и, в силу специальной технологии, практически неиссякаемо. Остается надеяться на то, что оно не сильнее вашего, поскольку носителей искали среди обычных людей, без выдающихся способностей. Но я не уверена, что Верде не придумал, как это компенсировать.   
  
— Вы забирали у них пламя и закачивали его в своих долбаных роботов? — тяжело глядя на нее, спросил Сквало. — Пиздец, это даже у меня в голове не укладывается.   
  
Лал поджала губы, отвела взгляд, но все-таки ответила:  
  
— Я уверена, что не открою тебе тайну, если скажу, что ваше пламя нестабильно. Мы до сих пор имеем весьма смутное представление о том, от чего зависит его тип и интенсивность, поскольку это напрямую связано с личностью носителя. Пламя может пропадать, ослабевать, усиливаться, и никогда нельзя сказать наверняка, с чем это связано и когда произойдет следующий сбой. Четыре года назад Цуна едва не погиб от рук какого-то урода только потому, что у него и Гокудеры в разгар боя внезапно иссякло пламя. После этого вопрос о более надежной защите встал ребром. О замене Хранителей речь не шла никогда, но все мы прекрасно понимаем, что если убить хотя бы одного, найти кого-то на его место практически невозможно. Мы обязаны соответствовать меняющимся технологиям и совершенствовать то, что у нас есть, иначе погибнем все. Никто не предполагал, что ситуация выйдет из-под контроля.   
  
— Какого хуя вы все молчали и сидели на задницах, зная, что задумал этот ублюдок? — зло спросил Занзас, продолжая пялиться в чёрный экран. — Какого хуя ждали?  
  
— Верде сообщил о том, что программа дала сбой, только позавчера, — ответила Лал, теребя болтавшуюся на поясе кобуру с пистолетом. — Он курировал проект, но мы не думали, что все зайдет так далеко.   
  
— А о чём, блядь, вы вообще думали? — заорал Занзас.   
  
— Ты же его знаешь! — не выдержала Лал. — Его ничего, кроме науки, не интересует. Я уверена, что все это началось гораздо раньше, но он молчал до последнего. Неужели ты думаешь, что мы допустили бы весь этот беспредел, если бы знали о том, что они уже неуправляемы?  
  
— Всё, заткнись, просто заткнись! — бешено сверкая глазами, прорычал Занзас. — Предлагаю зарядить по этим ублюдкам из гранатомёта, и дело с концом.   
  
— Атаковать с воздуха мы не можем, пока не будут освобождены заложники, — твёрдо сказала Лал, покосившись на маячивший в небе вертолёт. — Или ты хочешь взять на себя ответственность за гибель Десятого Вонголы? Поверь, это тебе с рук точно не сойдет.   
  
Занзас стиснул кулаки и что было силы долбанул по капоту джипа. На некогда идеально гладкой поверхности осталась глубокая, неаккуратная вмятина.   
  
— Еще кое-что, — Лал, проигнорировав надругательство над своей тачкой, порылась в файлах на рабочем столе и открыла несколько фотографий. — Ваши противники  
  
— Что ж они все такие здоровенные-то, — протянул Луссурия, с интересом разглядывая снимки.

— В отличие от вас, они все делались по одному образцу, — Лал начала листать фотографии, поясняя на ходу: — Алфео вы знаете, он Небо. Это Франко, — она указала на здоровенного бугая с мечом, — Дождь. Вико, — ещё один бугай с наполовину обгоревшим лицом — интересно, где ему так досталось? — Ураган. Жакомо, — у этого на поясе болталось что-то типа топора, — Облако. Манфрэдо. Туман, — она помолчала, разглядывая хмыря в длинном чёрном плаще. — С иллюзиями у них не очень, но на них не действуют ваши, так что будьте начеку.  
  
— Знаем уже, — отрезал Занзас. — Дальше давай.  
  
— Серафино — Гроза, — этот по виду мало отличался от Леви. — Ренато — Солнце.  
  
— Красавчик какой, — прокомментировал Луссурия. — Даже жалко такого убивать.   
  
— У них есть коробочки, но ничего об их свойствах я не знаю, — сказала Лал. — С этим вам придется разбираться на месте. Связь будете держать с помощью передатчиков, Джаннини сейчас объединит вас в сеть, — она вытащила с переднего сиденья джипа небольшую коробку и, дождавшись, пока все наденут наушники и настроятся на нужную частоту, не допускающим возражений тоном продолжила: — Я уважаю ваше решение, но рисковать жизнями заложников мы не можем. У вас есть двадцать минут на то, чтобы попытаться убрать Алфео и его команду самостоятельно. По истечении этого времени мы начнем штурм.  
  
— Готовьте фанфары, — бросил Занзас. — Через двадцать минут мы будем курить в кабинете Савады и пить какую-нибудь кислятину из его бара.   
  
— Я буду рада, если все закончится именно так. — Лал помолчала и, глядя на него, добавила: — Удачи и спасибо, что помогаете нам.  
  
Занзас поднял голову. В его глазах плясала чистая, незамутненная ярость.  
  
— Я не вам, ублюдкам, помогаю, — прорычал он. — Я защищаю Вонголу, потому что я — Вонгола, а на себя мне не срать, ясно? — он обернулся и обвел взглядом подобравшихся варийцев. — Слышали, мусор? Надо пойти туда и навалять тупым железякам. Задание понятно?   
  
— Да, босс, — криво усмехнувшись, ответил Сквало за всех. — Только ты никуда не пойдешь.  
  
— Это ещё почему?  
  
— Потому что у тебя пламени нет нихуя! Хочешь тупо сдохнуть? Мы с этими уродами и сами справимся.  
  
— Я ещё мусор не спрашивал, что мне делать и куда идти! — разъярился Занзас.   
  
— Заткнитесь все, — устало сказала Лал. Сунула руку в карман куртки, вытащила небольшую круглую банку и протянула Занзасу. — Возьми.  
  
— Это ещё что за херня?   
  
— Пилюли Посмертной Воли. Согласись, выходить против них с голыми руками глупо и неэффективно. Это усовершенствованная формула, они действуют недолго, но катализируют твоё собственное пламя, делая его в разы сильнее.   
  
Занзас скривился, как от зубной боли, помедлил, выругался, но всё-таки сгрёб банку и закинул в рот две таблетки.  
  
— Надеюсь, от этого я не превращусь в Саваду, — пробормотал он.  
  
Помотал головой, выхватил пистолет и пальнул в воздух.   
  
Пламенем.   
  
Сквало восторженно проследил за яркой вспышкой. Это всегда действовало на него безотказно.   
  
— Ладно, отбросы, хорош сопли жевать, — рявкнул Занзас. — Выдвигаемся. Надерём задницы этим пылесосам.   
  
И, увлекая за собой остальных, рванул к распахнутым настежь воротам особняка.  
  


***

  
  
Входная дверь была открыта: безусловно, их ждали. Сквало остановился на пороге, всматриваясь в царившую внутри кромешную тьму — ещё более непроглядную, чем снаружи. Из холла не доносилось ни звука, но чужое враждебное присутствие ощущалось так же отчётливо, как дыхание стоявшего рядом Занзаса.   
  
— И нафига мы поперлись через парадный? — поинтересовался Луссурия.  
  
— Да какая, к чертям, разница, — мрачно сказал Занзас. — Двигаем, мусор.  
  
— Сначала я, — Сквало, решительно оттеснив его в сторону, с мечом наизготовку первым ввалился в темный холл. Замер, оглядываясь, готовый в любую минуту отразить атаку, но нападать на них никто не спешил.   
  
Остальные оперативно просочились следом. Занзас застыл в паре шагов справа, напряжённый, яростный, смертельно опасный. Исходящий от него, с каждым мгновением обжигающий все сильнее жар чувствовался даже на расстоянии. Сквало не понимал, как и почему, но одно лишь присутствие Занзаса придавало сил, подогревало и без того безудержное желание драться. И побеждать: сперва — для него, потом — для себя.   
  
Неестественная, тяжелая и неспокойная тишина давила, будоражила нервы. Бельфегор, замыкающий их маленький отряд, первым нарушил её:   
  
— Ну, и где они все?   
  
Его слова гулко отразились от стен, разнеслись по всему особняку, слились в эхо где-то под самым потолком и разлетелись звучными осколками, наконец сменяясь ответом.   
  
— Здесь.   
  
Дверь за ними с грохотом захлопнулась. Свет вспыхнул так неожиданно, что на минуту ослепил. Сквало на автомате плавно скользнул в сторону, выставляя меч перед собой, и игнорируя резь в глазах, быстро огляделся, оценивая обстановку.  
  
Огромный холл был буквально завален трупами. Офицеры и рядовые вонгольской службы безопасности, худосочные клерки из аналитического отдела, прислуга — не пощадили никого. Сквало услышал, как Занзас рядом выдохнул — зло, ненавидяще, — и сосредоточился, готовясь в любой момент перейти в наступление.   
  
Тем более что теперь он четко видел перед собой цель.   
  
Их действительно было семеро. Семеро не-людей, очень похожих на людей, но на самом деле только внешне. Порождение безумного злого гения, ублюдка Верде. Сквало был готов дать голову на отсечение, что этот мудак предполагал такой исход.   
  
Своего противника он вычислил сразу же. Здоровенный тип с огромным мечом, напоминающим средневековый бастард, стоял справа от их главаря и пялился на Сквало стеклянными неживыми глазами.   
  
Ну нет. Верде мог сколько угодно втирать про совершенство и прочую хуйню, но вблизи это выглядело жутко.   
  
— Вы пришли, — ровно и абсолютно безэмоционально сказал Алфео, разглядывая их.   
  
Занзас шагнул вперёд, вскидывая пистолеты.   
  
— Конечно, блядь, а ты ожидал, что мы от вида оживших мясорубок наделаем в штаны?  
  
Алфео уставился на него. Его взгляд при этом не выражал абсолютно ничего.   
  
— Ты умер, — заявил он.  
  
Занзас расхохотался.  
  
— Да, блядь, и восстал из мертвых, чтобы раздолбать ваши напичканные болтами башки!  
  
— Это интересно, — безразлично сказал Алфео. — Тем лучше. Победа над сильным противником способствует накоплению опыта. Однако вы не выполнили наше главное условие.   
  
— Какое ещё нахуй условие? — рявкнул Занзас.  
  
— Вести бой самостоятельно, — ответил Алфео. — Но мы просчитали такой вариант и подготовились к нему. Ваши друзья, ожидающие снаружи, не смогут вам помочь. С ними мы разберёмся чуть позже.   
  
По рукам Занзаса бежало пламя, шрамы на лице и шее темнели на глазах. Сквало подобрался: похоже, скоро рванёт.   
  
— Ты слишком самоуверен для будущего покойника, — прорычал Занзас. Рядом с ним становилось невыносимо жарко. — Или у вас, ублюдков, это называется по-другому?   
  
— В данный момент это не имеет значения, поскольку мы вас уничтожим, но относительно основных процессов жизнедеятельности мы используем привычную человеческую терминологию, — заметил Алфео.   
  
— Но вы не люди, — уронил Занзас. Его руки, объятые пламенем, словно два факела, сжимали пистолеты с такой силой, что казалось, рукояти сейчас раскрошатся в пыль.  
  
Сквало пробежался взглядом по холлу, лестнице и выходам, просчитывая возможные маневры. Счет шел на секунды, и время, которое выигрывал для них босс, нужно было использовать с максимальной пользой.   
  
— Да, — Алфео растянул губы в том жутком подобии улыбки, которое вызывало у Сквало желание размозжить его напичканную искусственным интеллектом башку. — Мы не люди. Мы — лучше. Мы лишены эмоций и основываемся на логике и идеальных алгоритмах. У нас нет свойственных людям недостатков. Мы совершеннее вас, соответственно — сильнее. Слабые должны умирать . Это рационально и логично.   
  
— Нахрена вам сдалась Вонгола? — не выдержав, заорал Сквало. — Здесь слабаков нет и не было!  
  
— Вам предоставляется шанс это доказать, — подал голос тип с обгоревшей мордой. — Вы позиционируете себя как сильнейших в вашей сфере деятельности, соответственно, представляете потенциальную опасность. Нас мало и мы стремимся удовлетворить собственную потребность в социализации. Но для создания новых моделей и усовершенствования имеющихся необходимы ресурсы и рабочая сила, которыми располагает Вонгола. Нелогично искать иные пути решения, уже имея оптимальный.   
  
— А рабочая сила — это, значит, люди? — уточнил Сквало, зверея.  
  
— Вывод верный, — с лица Алфео сползла его жуткая не-улыбка. — Вы — это лишь начало, но мы никуда не торопимся. В отличие от вас, мы не способны умереть.  
  
— Но вас можно убить, — прорычал Занзас, взводя курки. — Хорош трепаться, надерем им задницы!   
  
И, выстрелив пламенем себе под ноги, взмыл в воздух.

Одновременно с этим справа что-то громыхнуло, холл моментально заполнился невесть откуда взявшимся дымом, сверху посыпалась штукатурка.   
  
Сквало отпрыгнул в сторону и зажёг пламя, активируя коробочку. Ало, вильнув хвостом, сделал круг над его головой и метнулся вперёд. Сквало взмахнул мечом, усилил поток пламени и рванул следом за ним, взглядом выцепляя в постепенно рассеивающейся дымовой завесе своего противника.   
  
Тот возник перед ним словно из ниоткуда. Вырос на пути с мечом наперевес и сразу пошел в атаку.   
  
Сквало поставил блок, клинки столкнулись, от чудовищной отдачи прострелило предплечье. Силы в этом борове было немерено. От второго выпада Сквало ушел в сторону и ломанулся в атаку сам. Лезвие скользнуло по лезвию, высекая искры, но фирменная аттако ди Скуало ожидаемо провалилась — гребаного киборга парализовать было невозможно.   
  
Про все фишки, рассчитанные на дальний бой, можно было смело забыть — железобетонный ублюдок видел сквозь воду, предугадывал его реакции и атаковал с такой силой, как будто хотел одним ударом выбить мозги. Они пересекли холл, каким-то образом взлетели на лестницу и продвигались по коридору второго этажа, не прекращая орудовать мечами. Сквало сосредоточился на бое, практически не обращая внимания на происходящее за пределами объединившего их призрачного вакуума, отключив разум, полностью доверившись интуиции и инстинктам. Периодически со всех сторон раздавались взрывы, что-то рушилось и падало, коридоры вновь окутывались дымом, режущим глаза и забивающим нос. Хвост Ало мелькал впереди, оттуда же доносился странный металлический лязг, но разобрать, чем занята чертова акула, было невозможно. Ругань Занзаса, порой перекрывавшая даже грохот взрывов, вселяла уверенность — по крайней мере, он ещё был жив.   
  
Мечи со звоном скрещивались, Сквало проводил атаку за атакой, не уступая противнику, но и не побеждая. Он перестал осторожничать, бросался на Франко как безумный, но тот каждый раз в самый последний момент оказывался вне зоны досягаемости.   
  
Они, пожалуй, могли бы так драться вечно. Не самый худший расклад, наверное, если бы не одно но.  
  
Это было более чем хреново.  
  
Он начинал уставать.   
  
Передатчик в ухе ожил так неожиданно, что Сквало, полностью поглощённый боем, даже не сразу понял, что к нему пытается прорваться Лал.   
  
— Сквало!   
  
Лезвие меча рассекло воздух над самым ухом, срезав прядь волос.  
  
— Что?! — заорал он в динамик. Подпрыгнул, сгруппировался, оттолкнулся от стены и, наплевав на осторожность, снова пошёл в атаку.   
  
— Франко не учился фехтовать! — заорала Лал в ответ. — Верде загрузил ему программу, но не успел поставить модуль самообучения! Он не может выйти за её рамки, он этого просто не умеет! У него не было ни одного боя с реальным противником!  
  
Справа с оглушительным грохотом обрушилась стена, и в клубах дыма вновь мелькнули Занзас и Алфео.   
  
— Он дрался с Ямамото! — Сквало волевым усилием заставил себя не смотреть в их сторону и полностью сосредоточиться на противнике. — А пацан дерётся как я!  
  
Клинок просвистел в паре сантиметров от шеи. Сквало выругался — ни одному из своих противников он не позволял подобраться так близко.  
  
Над головой оглушительно громыхнуло, с потолка посыпалась уцелевшая штукатурка, здоровенная люстра свалилась прямо под ноги.   
  
— Значит, тебе придётся начать драться по-другому, — рявкнула Лал. — Причём быстро, потому что рано или поздно ты устанешь, а он — нет! Мы пока не можем к вам прорваться, они сперли у Верде генератор силового поля! Нам понадобится время, чтобы деактивировать его!  
  
— Какое еще нахрен силовое поле? — разъярился Сквало.  
  
— После! Вы должны продержаться столько, сколько можете!  
  
— Понял, — Сквало отшвырнул передатчик — всё, что нужно, он уже услышал.   
  
Продолжаться до бесконечности это не могло. Единственный вариант — подобраться ближе и ударить наверняка — был опасен.   
  
— Мусор, думай! У них должно быть слабое место! Не вздумай сдохнуть, мудак! — проорал Занзас, внезапно появляясь в дальнем конце коридора. Пальнул по полу, взлетел, долбанул сверху по чёртовому Алфео, маячившему в клубах дыма, вынес дверной проём и ломанулся туда, уводя его за собой.   
  
Подальше от них.   
  
От него.   
  
Когда знаешь, за что борешься, любая цена перестает казаться чрезмерной.   
  
И тогда Сквало сделал единственное, что оставалось в его силах. То, что в реальном бою он допускал очень редко и никогда — намеренно.   
  
Пошёл на риск и позволил ранить себя.   
  
Роботы не умеют рисковать и идти ва-банк ради призрачного шанса победить. У роботов нет ни гордости, ни чести, а сердце, которое бьётся в их груди — всегда ровно и размеренно, — мертво. И это невозможно изменить, как бы учёные ни пытались доказать обратное.   
  
Роботы не умеют любить и идти на всё ради того, кого любишь.  
  
Острое лезвие пропороло правое плечо насквозь, кровь выплеснулась из раны, заливая куртку, но боли не было — она всегда приходила потом, через время, когда переставал бушевать адреналин, а эйфория оттого, что всё закончилось очередной победой, захлестывала мозги.   
  
Едкий дым застил глаза, но Сквало видел лицо чёртового киборга очень близко — статичное, безжизненное, ничего не выражающее лицо.   
  
Если когда-нибудь такие уроды заменят людей…  
  
— Да нихрена подобного, — выдавил Сквало и взмахнул мечом.   
  
Совсем рядом грохнуло, и на несколько секунд заложило уши. Стена слева, едва не зацепив его, рухнула вперёд, погребая долбаного робота под собой — он уже при всём желании никуда бы не успел отпрыгнуть. Отсечённая голова подкатилась к ногам Сквало, бешено вращая неживыми глазами. На обломках появился Леви и, заметно прихрамывая, направился к нему. Его заметно трясло, от прожжённой в нескольких местах одежды валил дым, а в прорехах виднелись оставшиеся на теле подпалины. Кожа на груди была обуглена и отваливалась кусками, обнажая алое кровоточащее мясо.   
  
— Помочь? — хрипло пророкотал Леви, но сразу же привалился к стене и грузно осел на пол. Кровь из раны на груди полилась сильнее.   
  
— Себе помоги, придурок, — просипел Сквало, пытаясь отрешиться от выворачивающей наизнанку боли в истерзанном плече, из которого торчал загнанный по рукоять чужой меч. Перед глазами висела муть, в ушах звенело, дышать с каждым разом становилось всё труднее. Сквало, как во сне, посмотрел себе под ноги: с куртки и штанов на пол лилось багровое и живое. Где-то вдалеке, похоже, что в другом мире, то и дело грохотали взрывы, кто-то стрелял и матерился.   
  
«Ну, вот, блядь, и все», — отрешённо подумал Сквало и потерял сознание.   
  
***   
  
— Э-э-эй, Ску-у-у! Просыпайся, дружок, хватит нас пугать, милый.  
  
— С каких пор в рай стали брать пидорасов? — пробормотал Сквало. Голова гудела, как после литра виски, а в теле разлилась давящая, неприятная тяжесть. Но нос вместо логичного в таких случаях больничного амбре уловил лишь нестерпимый запах гари и едва заметный — крови.  
  
Сквало всё-таки решился и открыл глаза.   
  
Нависавшие над ним зелёные лохмы исчезли, зато вместо них появилась морда обладателя — припыленная, исколотая стеклянным крошевом, с огромным фингалом под правым глазом, но относительно целая и довольная.   
  
Лучше бы всё осталось как было.   
  
— Ты себе льстишь, дорогой, — Луссурия отвёл с его лба спутанные длинные пряди и улыбнулся. — Таких, как ты, в рай не берут.   
  
— Меня скорее возьмут, чем тебя, — Сквало на секунду зажмурился, а потом вновь уставился на серый закопчённый потолок. — Где мы, блядь?   
  
— Всё там же, милый, — ответил Луссурия и подсунул руку ему под поясницу. — Ну-ка, приподнимись.  
  
— Хватит меня лапать, пидор недобитый! — рассвирепел Сквало.   
  
— Боссу, значит, можно, а мне нет? — деланно оскорбился Луссурия, но не отстал, а помог ему сесть и опереться о стену. Его павлин, распустив хвост, глянул почти укоризненно.  
  
Сквало бросило в холодный пот.   
  
Занзас…   
  
Несмотря на то, что двигаться получалось с трудом, он вцепился в Луссурию и прошипел:  
  
— Где босс? Что с ним, мать твою?  
  
— Да здесь я, мусор, хватит меня уже в покойники записывать.   
  
Смертельно усталый голос Занзаса донесся откуда-то слева. Сквало с облегчением выдохнул и только тогда позволил себе немного расслабиться. Прислушался к ощущениям: плечо не болело, зато жутко чесалось, мышцы ныли, но терпимо. И главное — они были живы.   
  
Полупрозрачная Ало висела у противоположной стены и таращилась на него. Завидев, что Сквало соизволил очухаться, подплыла ближе, махнула хвостом над головой. Сквало потрепал ее по плавнику, не без труда зажег пламя и загнал обратно в коробочку.

— Где мы? — прохрипел он. Устроился удобнее, насколько это было возможно (хотя не так оно просто, когда в задницу впиваются острые обломки камней), повернул голову и посмотрел на Занзаса.   
  
Тот сидел, привалившись к стене и закрыв глаза. Рубашка была разорвана в клочья, одна штанина, залитая кровью, оторвана ниже колена, на морде запеклась кровь, но в целом выглядел он вполне сносно, разве что дышал тяжело.   
  
— Всё там же, — ответил Луссурия. — Но скоро поедем домой. Так, я пошел. Вам, между прочим, не одним здесь помощь нужна.   
  
Сквало покосился на него — весь аж светится, как будто и не дрался нихрена. Хотя, наверное, себя первым и вылечил, а потом уже за остальных принялся.   
  
— Мы победили? — грозно спросил он. Внешне вроде всё было мирно, но мало ли.  
  
— Если бы проиграли, твою задницу уже бы черти на сковородке прижигали, — раздражённо отозвался Занзас. — Тупой мусор.  
  
— Заткнись, тупой босс, — привычно огрызнулся Сквало. Заорать не получилось, правда, но он пытался. Ладно, в другой раз.   
  
Луссурия просиял и поднялся с колен.  
  
— Я вижу, вы уже приходите в форму, — ехидно прокомментировал он. — В таком случае я вас покидаю. Воркуйте, голубки, главное — не ссорьтесь.  
  
И, чуть ли не насвистывая, направился по разбомбленному коридору куда-то в сторону лестницы. Павлин, покачивая хвостом, важно потопал следом.   
  
Плечо нестерпимо зудело: значит, заживает. Сквало от души поскреб свежий шрам, оглядываясь по сторонам. Коридор был завален обломками бетонных плит и перекрытий, остатками мебели, осколками стекла. Чуть дальше во внешней стене зияла огромная дыра с оплавленными краями, по потолку (там, где он сохранился) расползались трещины. С улицы доносились крики и четкие команды «не лезть, блядь, куда не просят», а где-то вдалеке слышалось оптимистичное стрекотание вертолёта.   
  
Из состояния задумчивого пофигизма его вывел Занзас.   
  
— Мусор, ты ещё не сдох? Не орешь, не скачешь как укушенный, я прям чувствую, что чего-то не хватает.   
  
— Пошел нахуй, — лениво отозвался Сквало и, нашарив его руку, сжал горячие пальцы своими. От ответного пожатия по кисти и выше, к предплечью, побежали мурашки, рассыпались по венам щекочущим предвкушением, не оставляя сомнениям ни единого шанса.   
  
Сквало повёл плечом, крепче стиснул его ладонь, посмотрел в упор. Занзас усмехнулся, разглядывая его пристально, с таким живым интересом, словно пытался прочитать мысли.   
  
Сквало, чтобы не отставать, тоже усмехнулся.  
  
— Чего пялишься, чертов босс?  
  
— Да нихрена. Просто так, — ответил Занзас.  
  
Помолчал. С нажимом провел большим пальцем от центра ладони к запястью, прощупал частивший пульс, — а потом неловко потянулся, сгрёб Сквало в охапку, прижал головой к своей груди и шумно выдохнул в затылок.   
  
Сквало обхватил его руками, притискиваясь крепче, упёрся острым коленом в заскорузлой от крови штанине в бедро. Занзас недовольно рыкнул, но не оттолкнул. Внизу, на первом этаже, слышались крики, кто-то бегал, что-то падало, но здесь было на удивление тихо. Сидеть бы так и сидеть, чувствовать обжигающе горячие ладони на спине и ни о чём не думать.   
  
— Босс… — Сквало дернулся, поднял голову, застыл на минуту, глядя ему в глаза — багровые, бешеные. Он и сам не смог бы объяснить четко, что в Занзасе так притягивало, да и никто на его месте не смог бы, наверное. Не придумали ещё таких слов. К Занзасу просто тянуло — так, что невозможно было удержаться. Сейчас — особенно.   
  
И Сквало позволил себе — не удерживаться. Потянулся, ткнулся в его губы — жёсткие, обветренные, вкусные, именно такие, какими и должны были быть, — прошёлся по ним языком, слизывая запёкшуюся кровь, прикусил зубами. Целовал, смутно понимая: несмотря на всё, что было до этого, на ответ даже не надеется, и только почувствовав, как чужой язык толкнулся в рот, понял, что не ошибся. Занзас отвечал, позволял себя целовать, и от этого крышу сносило почище, чем от самого крутого боя.   
  
— Охуел, мусор, — Занзас оторвался от него, ухмыльнулся, притянул ближе. — Долго думал?  
  
— Босс, ты знаешь, я, — Сквало вскинулся и нагло улыбнулся в глаза, — не сдержался. Думал недолго, кстати, какого хрена тут думать-то?  
  
Хотел долго. От прикосновений Занзаса кожа под рваными, залитыми кровью шмотками горела, того и гляди, воспламенится. Никогда ни с кем не было такого, сколько Сквало ни пытался заставить себя поверить, что всё у всех одинаковое. Какое, нахрен, одинаковое, когда от одного взгляда, от одного прикосновения башню рвёт, как у малолетки. Видимо, его судьба — ещё более подлая стерва, чем он по наивности думал.   
  
Занзас прищурился, взял за подбородок, бросил:  
  
— Реально охуел. Еще и хамит, — и поцеловал уже сам. Совсем не так, как Сквало — его.  
  
Возможно, потому, что знал, был уверен — Сквало ответит, а может, потому что сам тоже давно хотел. Жадно, напористо, с нескрываемым желанием и недвусмысленным намеком на продолжение. Сквало выдохнул ему в рот, вцепился в плечи, отвечая и думая, не сходит ли с ума. Прижимался теснее и отчаянно пытался не возбуждаться слишком сильно. От усталости не осталось и следа, хотелось одного — трахаться до потери пульса и ориентации в пространстве, забрать себе всё и не отпускать уже никогда.   
  
Запах крови щекотал ноздри, забивал легкие и гортань, вокруг валялись трупы, выплывающее из-за горизонта солнце освещало руины, в которые превратился вонгольский особняк, а они, блядь, целовались, и казалось, не существует силы, способной вынудить их оторваться друг от друга.   
  
Сквало обнимал Занзаса живой рукой, притискивая к себе, взъерошивая волосы — тоже так, как всегда хотел, чтобы отросшие жесткие пряди защекотали лицо, — и кайфовал, чувствуя обжигающие даже через два слоя одежды ладони на затылке и пояснице.   
  
Он не хотел, чтобы это заканчивалось.  
  
— Всё, мусор, хорош лизаться, — Занзас решительно отстранился. — У меня в этом гадюшнике ещё одно незаконченное дело осталось. Разберусь с ним и займусь тобой.   
  
— Разбирайся быстрее, чёртов босс, — буркнул Сквало, уткнувшись ему в шею. — Я ещё хочу и так просто теперь не отстану.  
  
— Будет тебе ещё, — Занзас медленно, почти ласково провёл ладонью по его волосам, а потом стиснул их в кулаке. Больно. Рыкнул в ухо: — Нахер забудешь всех, с кем был до меня, усёк?  
  
— Мудак, — прошипел Сквало, выдирая патлы из железной хватки. Обещание, приправленное грубостью, волной прокатилось по позвоночнику, оставляя за собой послевкусие и недосказанность. Занзас умел ходить по краю. — Посмотрим. Тебе придётся очень постараться.  
  
— Не нарывайся, мусор, я и так не в лучшем настроении, — предупредил Занзас и скинул его с себя.  
  
— А ты когда-то бывал в другом? — заржал Сквало и, шатаясь, поднялся. Протянул Занзасу руку, но тот с недовольным видом отпихнул её и встал сам. Перевёл дух, махнул мелькнувшему в конце разбомбленного коридора Франу и крикнул: — Вниз погнали, отбросы. Главное веселье ещё впереди!

***

  
  
Савада сидел на полу в огромной луже ледяной воды — мокрый, весь в синяках и ссадинах, но живой и относительно здоровый. Ямамото, сердобольный придурок, суетился около него, то и дело с тревогой поглядывая в сторону окровавленного Гокудеры, с которым возился Луссурия. Рёхей и какой-то хмырь в форме ЦЕДЕФ колдовали над бесчувственной Хром.   
  
— Идиллия, блядь, — прокомментировал Занзас, вваливаясь в подвал. Критически осмотрел стены и мотнул головой куда-то влево.— Не мой, мой дальше по коридору. Пойти поностальгировать, что ли.   
  
— Попробуй, чёртов босс, — Сквало красноречиво взмахнул мечом и набычился.  
  
— Да ладно, шучу я, — бросил Занзас и, расплывшись в адской улыбке, заорал: — Савада, твою мать! Сколько лет, сколько зим! Ну как, понравилось в ледышке сидеть, говнюк? Честно говоря, не завидую тебе. Может, лучше обратно залезешь? Уж как тебя, мудака, в эту хуйню закатать, я придумаю.   
  
Ну, и всё в таком духе. Босс отрывался по полной — был повод, в конце концов, и додуматься мешать ему в момент триумфа смог бы разве что камикадзе или полный идиот. Сквало ни к той, ни к другой категории себя не относил, а потому лишь закатил глаза и привалился к стене. Это точно надолго, а он-то надеялся попасть домой до рассвета. Усталость и недосып, позабытые в пылу боя и последующей возни с Занзасом, навалились с новой силой, и для того, чтобы оставаться на ногах, а не плюхнуться в мерзкую холодную лужу рядом с Савадой, приходилось прилагать неимоверные усилия.   
  
И этот чёртов лёд… Сквало слишком хорошо помнил те выпавшие из жизни восемь лет. Дни и ночи, которые не был занят на миссиях, первую пару лет он неизменно проводил здесь, пялясь на глыбу с заключённым в нее Занзасом и надеясь, что она от взгляда растает.  
  
Савада, шумно чихнув, поднял голову.   
  
— Не хочу, — прохрипел он. А потом тихо и совершенно искренне добавил: — Спасибо, Занзас.  
  
Сквало скривился. Он надеется, что ему так все с рук и сойдет?  
  
— Засунь своё спасибо себе в задницу, понял? — прорычал Занзас.   
  
Он пнул в угол здоровенный кусок подтаявшего льда и, пошатываясь, прошёлся по подвалу.   
  
— Ну, Савада, как самочувствие? — резко развернувшись на каблуках, Занзас сгрёб мелкого недоноска за грудки и прошипел в лицо: — Ничего не хочешь сказать, мудак?  
  
— Что ты хочешь от меня услышать? — прохрипел тот, пытаясь вырваться.  
  
Занзас оглядел его и с отвращением отбросил от себя. Савада снова плюхнулся в лужу, но почти сразу поднялся на ноги. Ямамото стоял рядом с ним, придерживая за плечо, и укоризненно глазел на Сквало.   
  
— Что-нибудь из разряда адекватной оценки своих дебильных решений, — Занзас не собирался давать ему поблажек и был прав: за свои кретинские поступки надо отвечать. — Слышал о таком, а, кусок ты дерьма?  
  
Савада зло сверкнул на него глазами из-под чёлки, но потом вздохнул и махнул рукой:  
  
— Да знаю я всё, Занзас. Я облажался. Я даже предположить не мог, что так получится и понял всё слишком поздно.  
  
— Не делай вид, что умеешь думать. Понравилось сидеть в куске льда? — с издёвкой поинтересовался Занзас. — Кстати, как эти ублюдки умудрились тебя в него упрятать?  
  
Савада вздохнул и отвел с лица мокрые отросшие патлы. Помолчал. А потом, махнув рукой, уселся обратно в лужу. Хреново, видимо, было мелкому выродку, и видок у него был, конечно, тот ещё, но последнее, что Сквало к нему испытывал — это сочувствие.  
  
— Они выкачали из меня практически всё пламя, — наконец нехотя ответил он. — Заставили рассказать о технике, но лёд всё равно оказался непрочным, это ведь зависит не столько от пламени, сколько от того, кто его применяет. Когда Такеши пришёл сюда, он уже практически весь растаял.   
  
— Ну да, а ты-то у нас — мастер по всяким мутным техникам. Без мозгов. Савада, — Занзас картинно погладил рукояти пистолетов, — если уж задумал от нас избавляться, надо было всё делать как положено, а не наполовину, вкурил? Лучшее — враг хорошего, слышал такое?   
  
— Я не собираюсь себя оправдывать, Занзас. Я сглупил. Подставил вас, себя, всех. Я действительно думал, что так будет лучше для Вонголы. Но убивать вас я не собирался, клянусь. Ни тебя, ни твоих людей…  
  
— А что, блядь, ты собирался? Припугнуть? — взорвался Занзас, сжимая объятые пламенем кулаки. Сквало жадно подался вперёд: это зрелище было единственным, перед которым он не мог устоять. — Если бы ты думал меньше, всем было бы лучше, придурок! По твоей вине погибли твои люди. Куча отбросов, на которых мне насрать, но тебе-то вроде нет? В любом случае не жалко, но они все были бы живы, если бы не твои выкрутасы! Хуёвый из тебя босс, Савада, признай уже это, наконец. Я бы так не облажался. Да никто бы так не облажался, блядь! Считаешь себя самым умным? Сначала кольца похерил, потом решил нас какими-то мудаками с проводами вместо мозгов заменить! У тебя у самого вместо мозгов что, идиот?   
  
— Ты прав, — перебил его Савада и выпрямился. — Я хуёвый босс, Занзас. Забирай Вонголу, я слова не скажу.  
  
— Да ты… — Занзас захлебнулся гневом, с минуту пялился на него, а потом выдохнул и закрыл лицо рукой. — Ты ещё больший кретин, чем я думал, хотя, кажется, куда уж больше.   
  
Савада сжал губы и ничего не ответил. Ему же лучше — за ещё одно подобное слово Сквало бы его лично придушил.  
  
— Знаешь что, мусор, — Занзас сгрёб мелкого недоноска за грудки, вздёрнул над полом и прошипел в лицо: — Подавись своими подачками, мудак. Вонголой подавись, понял? Нахуй она мне не сдалась с твоего царского плеча, ясно тебе? Ублюдок конченый.  
  
Занзас встряхнул Саваду с такой силой, что его дурная вихрастая голова мотнулась туда-сюда, а потом отшвырнул от себя. Тот снова — в который уже раз за прошедшие десять минут — поднялся, потирая ушибленное плечо, и яростно посмотрел на него.  
  
— Давай, Занзас, — выплюнул он. — Можешь не сдерживаться, я пойму.  
  
Занзас раздумывал ровно секунду.  
  
И решил не сдерживаться.  
  
— У тебя отличный «хук» левой, — Савада сплюнул в лужу под ногами кровь из разбитой губы и сосредоточенно потёр челюсть. — Легче стало?  
  
— Не поверишь, мусор — да, — ответил Занзас, оглядел развернувшийся перед ним колоритный пейзаж — или всё-таки натюрморт? — и махнул Луссурии: — Завязывай с ним. Валим, мусор, здесь нам больше делать нечего. 

***

  
  
Лал сидела на подоконнике окна первого этажа и бинтовала себе руку.  
  
— Тебе имя Маттео Романо о чём-нибудь говорит? — в лоб спросил у нее Занзас.   
  
Лал нахмурилась, соображая, а потом кивнула:  
  
— Да, это один из сотрудников отдела, где занимались исследованием искусственного интеллекта. Но его убили месяца три назад, мы до сих пор так и не разобрались, кто и за что. Не до того было, сам понимаешь.   
  
Сквало и Занзас переглянулись.  
  
— Этот хрен назначал нам встречу как раз около трёх месяцев назад, но не явился, — сказал Сквало. — В итоге ресторан, в котором мы его ждали, взорвали.  
  
Лал открыла было рот, а потом махнула рукой и покачала головой.  
  
— Хреново вы своих сотрудников кормите, раз они ваши секретные технологии налево и направо продают, — ехидно прокомментировал Занзас. — Я б купил, кстати. Всегда мечтал иметь личного раба.  
  
— Тебе меня мало, босс? — ухмыльнулся Сквало.   
  
— Ты орешь много, а эти видел, какие спокойные, — заржал Занзас.   
  
— Ладно, босс, раз так хочешь, будет тебе киборг, — оскалился Сквало. — Я ради такого дела даже к Верде сгоняю, узнаю, какие болты куда крепить.  
  
— Ну уж нет, блядь, хватит с меня киборгов, — Занзас скривился и снова посмотрел на Лал: — К каким технологиям он имел доступ и кому ещё мог попытаться их толкнуть?  
  
— Сотрудники разных групп работали независимо друг от друга, — Лал пожала плечами. — Безусловно, мы следили за тем, чтобы они не пересекались в пределах рабочего пространства и вне его, но не исключено, что он был лично знаком с кем-то из других отделов до начала эксперимента. Выясним.  
  
— Да уж постарайтесь, — съязвил Занзас. — У меня нет желания сталкиваться с подобными уродами снова.   
  
— Не поверишь, но у меня тоже, — Лал посмотрела сначала на него, потом на Сквало и сказала: — Когда мы пошли на штурм, их оставалось всего четверо, но с вас ловить тоже уже было нечего. Короче, мы вовремя успели. Вы их животных видели?  
  
— Я видел, что у того ублюдка, с которым я дрался, какая-то железная херня под ногами болталась, но ее Бестер в два счета задавил, — ответил Занзас. Не без гордости, прямо скажем.  
  
— Да, у Алфео была слабая коробочка, а вот у Франко гораздо сильнее. Ало здорово досталось от его дикобраза.   
  
Сквало машинально сжал в кулаке коробочку.   
  
— А какого хрена вы тянули со штурмом? — зло поинтересовался он.  
  
— После того, как вы вошли в здание, автоматически сработал генератор силового поля, — ответила Лал. — Подозреваю, что с изготовлением дубликата они заморачиваться не стали и просто взяли у Верде то, что было. На его деактивацию у Спаннера и Джаннини ушло много времени, поскольку с этой технологией они никогда не работали. Мы не предполагали, что у Верде есть что-то подобное, да ещё и настолько мощное. Я к вам еле прорвалась.   
  
— Какое ещё нахрен силовое поле? — нахмурился Занзас.   
  
— Хочешь подробностей? — Лал спрыгнула с подоконника и отряхнула брюки. — Поехали. Спросишь у него сам.   
  
***  
  
— Варвары, — недовольно ворчал Верде, пока Лал отвязывал его от стула. — Уничтожить такие великолепные экспериментальные образцы!   
  
Занзасу немедленно захотелось засунуть кляп обратно ему в рот.  
  
— Твои долбаные экспериментальные образцы чуть Вонголу к чертям не разнесли, урод! — рявкнул он.   
  
Верде снисходительно глянул на него из-под очков.   
  
— Это не такая уж большая плата за потенциальное бессмертие, — самодовольно ответил он.   
  
— Какое еще нахрен бессмертие? — Занзас шагнул к нему. Верде нервно дернулся и отступил назад.   
  
Сквало его понимал: взбешенный Занзас — зрелище не для слабаков.  
  
— Эксперименты с пламенем — это только начало, — от необходимости сохранять лицо Верде перекосило. — Пламя было тем, что вдохнуло в созданные мною модели жизнь, — он патетично взмахнул рукой. — Но главное: возможность его трансплантации и взаимодействия с искусственным интеллектом подтверждает мою теорию о том, что подобную операцию можно осуществить и с биологическим образцом.  
  
— Я не понял, ты что, задумывал пересадить человеческие мозги в эти железки? — поразился Сквало.   
  
Верде закатил глаза, видимо, сраженный тупостью некоторых индивидуумов, прислонился к столу и терпеливо, как неразумному ребенку, пояснил:  
  
— Если выражаться совсем уж примитивным языком, то можно и так сказать. Однако утверждение не совсем верно. Человеческий мозг обладает ограниченными способностями к регенерации и не сможет обеспечить потребности бионического тела через, скажем, сто пятьдесят лет. Поэтому необходим нейробионический аналог мозга, в который будет, подобно компьютерной программе, загружаться человеческое сознание. До этого, безусловно, ещё весьма далеко, — Верде поправил очки. — Но надеюсь, что потомки завершат начатое мной. Это гораздо более реальный путь к бессмертию, нежели различные сыворотки и бесконечная пересадка органов.   
  
Пару часов назад Занзас думал, что его уже ничем невозможно удивить. Однако Верде на то и был Верде, чтобы подкидывать хреновые сюрпризы в самый неподходящий момент.   
  
— Я тебе, блядь, яйца отрежу, понял? — Занзас в бешенстве сгреб его за лацканы халата. — Чтобы никаких потомков после тебя, урода, не осталось, блядь! Ты чокнутый псих, из-за тебя нас всех едва не положили какие-то начиненные железом ублюдки, ты это, блядь, понимаешь или нет? Ты нихрена не контролируешь то, что делаешь, идиот!  
  
Верде клещом вцепился в его запястья, но упрямо пробормотал:  
  
— Прикладная наука ничего не гарантирует. Все изобретения развиваются по своим законам и по своему пути. Никто не застрахован от сбоев и неполадок, но это не повод прекращать исследования. Будущее за новыми технологиями…  
  
Занзас с силой встряхнул его, чтобы заткнулся, и прошипел в лицо:  
  
— За технологиями? Ты вообще в своем уме? Будущее — за людьми, придурок! Главное, чтобы не за такими, как ты!  
  
Верде зашипел и нервно задёргался, пытаясь вырваться, но куда там — Занзаса уже несло так, что не остановить. От желания придушить чёртового экспериментатора перед глазами темнело и по рукам бежало пламя. Отчётливо завоняло палёными шмотками, Верде взвизгнул, извиваясь, но Занзас только яростно ухмыльнулся и крепче сжал кулаки.   
  
— Убью, тварь!  
  
— Занзас, не надо, — Лал, до этого молча наблюдавшая за ними, вскинула пистолет. — Приказа убирать его не было.   
  
— Босс, — Сквало положил ладонь ему на плечо. — Не марай ты об него руки. И так устряпался сегодня об Саваду по самое не могу.   
  
— Заткнись, мусор, — по привычке рыкнул Занзас, глянул на него…  
  
И осёкся.   
  
Сквало смотрел в ответ — устало, неожиданно спокойно, словно всем своим видом говоря: «Да нахрена тебе это надо, тупой босс, всё закончилось, поехали уже отсюда». И был прав.   
  
— Короче, — Занзас отшвырнул от себя Верде — тот пролетел через половину комнаты и приземлился аккурат в кресло, в котором провёл такую увлекательную ночь с кляпом во рту. — Силовое поле. Технология, документы. Давай все сюда. Быстро.   
  
Верде схватился за пострадавшую шею, зло посмотрел на него, но в итоге сдался и, вытащив из верхнего ящика стола флешку, бросил её Занзасу.  
  
— Отлично, мусор, — удовлетворенно кивнул тот. Оглядел разгромленную, поставленную вверх дном лабораторию. Хмыкнул:  
  
— По-моему, здесь чего-то не хватает.  
  
И, вскинув пистолеты, пальнул в рабочий компьютер Верде. Тот вспыхнул моментально и, пока Занзас ходил по остальным комнатам лаборатории, уничтожая стоявшие там терминалы, догорел окончательно.  
  
Верде угрюмо косился на него, но молчал.  
  
— Я, конечно, иллюзий насчет того, что тебя это остановит, не питаю, — заявил Занзас, обращаясь к нему. — Идиотизм — штука неизлечимая. Только ты знай, мудак, — он ткнул пистолетом под нос Верде. Тот заметно побледнел, но промолчал. — Я теперь за тобой лично следить буду, понял? Узнаю, что мутишь что-то подобное — убью. Ясно?  
  
Верде беспомощно посмотрел на Лал, словно ища поддержки, но та демонстративно отвернулась, не оставив ему выбора, кроме как нервно кивнуть.  
  
— Молодец, урод, — Занзас сунул пистолет обратно в кобуру и повернулся к Сквало: — Поехали, мусор. Здесь мы закончили.   
  
Сквало с готовностью потопал к выходу. Занзас направился за ним следом, но в дверях обернулся и бросил Лал:  
  
— В следующий раз, когда соберетесь изобрести какую-нибудь революционную хуйню, которая задумает поработить мир, предупреждайте, вашу мать.


	5. Chapter 5

Если бы Занзаса спросили, какое утро в его жизни можно назвать самым дурацким, то он, не задумываясь, ответил бы — сегодняшнее. С одной стороны, всё вроде бы было как обычно — пересохшее горло, Сквало и головная боль, но это только с одной.  
  
С другой: в глотке першило и дико хотелось пить, но не потому, что вчера переборщил с виски, а просто так.   
  
С другой: грязный, в перемазанных кровью шмотках Сквало, пластом лежавший в его кровати — непривычно тихий, потому что ещё спал.   
  
С другой: разрывающие виски спазмы не от его воплей, а из-за пережитого накануне, до сих пор так и не уложившегося в башке.  
  
Весьма необычное утро.  
  
— Мусор, — Занзас прокашлялся и пихнул Сквало локтем. — Вставай, блядь. Какого хуя ты здесь делаешь?   
  
Сквало пошевелился, зевнул и перевернулся на другой бок.  
  
— Сплю, — лаконично ответил он, даже не потрудившись открыть глаза.   
  
Занзас уже собрался было заорать, чтобы чёртов мусор валил к себе, но потом посмотрел на него, на дверь, на валяющиеся около кровати форменные сапоги, — единственное, что они вчера успели снять до того, как на пару вырубились, — махнул рукой и завалился рядом. Уткнулся в подушку и расслабился.   
  
Дурацкое вечернее утро продолжалось.   
  
— Босс?  
  
— М?   
  
— А какого хуя я здесь делаю?  
  
Занзас приподнялся на локте и посмотрел на него сверху вниз.  
  
— Спишь? — предположил он.  
  
Сквало перевернулся на спину и задумчиво уставился в потолок.   
  
— Мы вчера трахались? — поинтересовался он.   
  
Занзас отрицательно мотнул головой.  
  
— Точно нет. Я бы запомнил.   
  
— А почему нет? До кровати же дошли.  
  
— Если хочешь, можем сейчас, — Занзас придвинулся ближе, по-хозяйски закинул на него ногу и начал расстегивать рубашку. Сквало обхватил его правой рукой и взъерошил волосы на затылке.   
  
— Босс, мы оба воняем и грязные как черти, может, сначала в душ?   
  
— Нахрена? — Занзас справился с последней пуговицей, распахнул на нём рубашку и размашисто лизнул от пупка к соску. Сквало вздрогнул и крепче сжал пальцы в его волосах. Пахло от него просто зашибенно — потом и дымом, прошедшим боем и будущим сексом. Охуенно пахло. Губам было горячо, солоно и терпко, но приятно до одурения. — Ты, кстати, не воняешь. И вкусный. Мне нравится, — Занзас повторил процедуру с другим соском, но теперь обхватил его губами, прикусил и потеребил языком. Положил ладонь на пах и сжал натянувший джинсы член.   
  
Сквало порывисто выдохнул и развёл ноги шире. Занзас лёг удобнее, навис над ним, заглянул в мутные с поволокой глаза и довольно улыбнулся: завёлся, мусор, от такой хуйни завёлся. То ли ещё будет.   
  
Ну и, конечно, как всегда, в самый неподходящий момент в дверь постучали.   
  
— Забей, — требовательно заявил Сквало, обхватил руками за шею и притянул к себе, целуя в губы. Занзас позволил, прекрасно понимая, что от такого мусор ещё больше обалдеет, и рассчитывая на это: довести придурка до точки кипения хотелось просто неимоверно.   
  
Стук повторился. Занзас поцеловал Сквало жёстче, а тот моментально, словно ждал команды, закинул ногу ему на поясницу и потерся стояком о бедро. Кровать ритмично скрипнула в такт его движению.  
  
— Хочу тебя, чёртов босс, — выдохнул на ухо — так жадно и пошло, что у Занзаса на мгновение закоротило в мозгу. — Хочу, блядь, не представляешь, как.   
  
— Представляю, мусор, — он перевалился на Сквало, вжимая собой в постель, прижался губами к шее, вынудив запрокинуть голову. Целовал, едва касаясь губами, вдыхал его запах, чуть более резкий там, где бешено бился пульс, и почти неуловимый под ключицей, слизывал с кожи соль и запёкшуюся кровь, сжимал твёрдый член через штаны. Сквало постанывал и откровенно подставлялся, тёрся об его ладонь, обнимал, кусая губы, и его хотелось так, что Занзас сам удивлялся, как они до сих пор умудрялись оставаться одетыми. Наверное, потому что ни один не хотел торопиться. Занзас точно не хотел. Наоборот: растянуть удовольствие, почувствовать всего Сквало, дать возможность себе и ему сполна получить то, чего так долго себя, идиоты, добровольно лишали, казалось жизненно необходимым.  
  
Тук-тук-тук.  
  
— Да ебать вас всех, кого там ещё принесло? — проревел Занзас, отрываясь от разочарованно чертыхнувшегося Сквало.   
  
— Босс, извините, но вам срочный звонок. От синьора Перелли. Говорит, вы договаривались, с самого утра названивает, — виновато пророкотал Леви за дверью.   
  
— Блядь, да как вы мне все дороги! — рявкнул Сквало, вывернулся из-под Занзаса, подорвался с кровати и начал яростно застёгивать рубашку. — Вали давай отсюда, уже идём.   
  
Занзас встал следом. В голове плескалось мутное, застилающее рассудок возбуждение, хотелось послать всех подальше, сорвать со Сквало чёртовы тряпки, поставить на колени, вытрахать все силы и мозги, но настрой уже был испорчен.   
  
— Заебали, — без особой надежды на сочувствие пожаловался он потолку и, вздохнув, натянул сапоги. Подумал, шлёпнул бормотавшего проклятья Сквало по заднице, напоследок чмокнул в ухо и потопал к двери.   
  
Тот на мгновение остолбенел, помолчал, а потом неожиданно рассмеялся — искренне и так заразительно, что Занзас не удержался и улыбнулся тоже. Обернулся, вопросительно посмотрел на него и поинтересовался:  
  
— Чего веселишься, мусор?  
  
— Знаешь, босс, — Сквало подошёл к нему и уткнулся в плечо, не переставая ржать. — По ходу не получится у нас с тобой здесь потрахаться. Надо валить туда, где вообще нет нахер никакой цивилизации. И тупых отбросов, которые от важных дел отвлекают.  
  
— Это мысль, — Занзас ухмыльнулся и открыл дверь. — Запомни её, при случае реализуем. А то, что начали, вечером закончим.   
  
— Есть, босс, — Сквало оскалился уже привычно и шутливо отсалютовал ему.  
  
Однако закончить не получилось ни вечером, ни утром, ни через три дня. Сквало как в воду глядел, Нострадамус хренов. Переговоры с Перелли о поставке новой партии оружия для Варии затянулись — Занзас мог запросто купить всю его контору вместе с хозяином, секретаршей и болтавшимся там отбросами по рыночной цене, но торговался и артачился уже чисто из спортивного интереса.   
  
Освободившись за полночь, набрал Сквало, но, к его удивлению, того в особняке не оказалось. С какого-то хера сорвался в Вонголу.   
  
Ямамото попросил.  
  
— Мусор, кто твой босс, блядь? — рявкнул Занзас в трубку, закипая. — Быстро ноги в руки и тащи сюда свою задницу!  
  
— Босс, я утром приеду, — отозвался Сквало. В трубке слышался звон клинков, неразборчивая ругань и шум строительных машин. — Тут надо помочь пацану кое с чем, и потренируюсь заодно.  
  
Занзас бросил телефон, медленно выдохнул и стиснул кулаки. Ревность к вонгольскому выродку была давней, привычной, сдерживать её было легко — раньше, но не теперь, когда солоноватый привкус кожи Сквало ещё чувствовался на языке и сосредоточиться на чём-то, кроме того, как трахает грёбаного мусора во всех возможных и невозможных позах и местах, получалось с трудом.   
  
«Хрен ты когда ещё в Вонголу сунешься, мудак, — решил Занзас про себя. — Найдёшь себе другого партнёра по тренировкам, нихрена не случится».   
  
Помылся, завалился в кровать, но сон не шёл. Так и проворочался до утра, пытаясь понять, когда и каким образом близость этого придурка из серии «сам навязался» перешла в разряд жизненно необходимых. Он не мог представить себя без Сквало. Это было столь же нелепо, как отрубить себе руку, ногу, голову и попытаться выдать это за норму. Они давно уже стали единым целым, но когда Занзас начал подумывать о том, чтобы перевести это из категории метафор в буквальную горизонтальную плоскость, он точно сказать не мог.   
  
Просто понял однажды — хочет. Хочет Сквало так, что мозги закипают и кончить можно только от одного вида того, как этот мудак расчёсывает свои патлы, орудует мечом или командует отрядом на тренировке. Всё это одновременно будоражило и бесило. Занзас мог взять любого, кого захотел, силой ли, деньгами ли, особо не заморачиваясь и не приплясывая вокруг да около.   
  
Но не Сквало. Он никогда бы не признался даже под расстрелом, но мусор был дорог, чертовски дорог, и если бы сам не полез целоваться на вонгольских руинах, хрен бы когда Занзас сделал это первым.   
  
Однако теперь, когда всё уже было понятно, отпущенное на волю желание чувствовалось в разы острее и вынужденное промедление выводило из себя. И Ямамото этот хренов…   
  
Занзас никогда и никого не ревновал — некого и не к кому было, он просто не привязывался настолько, — и оказалось, что это весьма изматывающее чувство.

Сквало, как и обещал, объявился на рассвете. Протопал было к своей комнате, но потом вернулся, осторожно приоткрыл дверь в спальню Занзаса и шёпотом поинтересовался:  
  
— Ты спишь, босс?   
  
— Сплю, блядь.  
  
Сквало хмыкнул, ввалился в комнату и закрыл за собой дверь. Щёлкнул замок, послышался шорох, звякнул меч, одежда комом свалилась на пол. Занзас прикрыл глаза. Он сотни раз наблюдал за тем, как Сквало раздевается — быстро, порывисто, по-солдатски, но никогда раньше это не возбуждало так, как сейчас, когда не видел, зато представлял.  
  
Кровать прогнулась под тяжестью тела, по бедру скользнул прохладный ночной воздух — Сквало откинул одеяло и лёг рядом. Голый. Возбуждённый.   
  
Блядь. Так долго дуться не получится.   
  
Занзас вздохнул и открыл глаза.   
  
— Устал пиздец, — шепнул Сквало ему в губы и полез целоваться.  
  
— Какого хрена тогда припёрся? — огрызнулся Занзас, отворачиваясь.   
  
Сквало остановился, приподнялся над ним на локте и, нахмурившись, заглянул в глаза.   
  
— Мне уйти? — холодно спросил он.  
  
— Вали, — равнодушно отозвался Занзас.   
  
Сквало открыл было рот, видимо, собираясь возмутиться, но потом закусил губу и сел на пятки. Спустил ноги с кровати и бросил через плечо:  
  
— В следующий раз посылай сразу. Мне не нравится чувствовать себя полным идиотом, — сказал он. Спокойно и невозмутимо — на первый взгляд, но только глухой не услышал бы в его голосе обиды. — Спокойной ночи, тупой босс.   
  
— Блядь, да иди ты сюда уже, придурок, — Занзас схватил его за руку — уйдёт ведь, и потом хрен достучишься до кретина. Повалил на кровать, подмял под себя, прижал запястья к подушке, чтобы не вырвался, потянулся к губам. Теперь уже Сквало отворачивался, матерясь, не давался, брыкался, но больше для вида, прекрасно понимая, что этим только возбуждает сильнее.   
  
— Отвали, чёртов босс! — заорал он в конце концов. — Я тебе не шлюха, чтобы сначала посылать, а потом трахать как ни в чём не бывало!  
  
Занзаса вся эта возня уже порядком завела, и он, воспользовавшись тем, что Сквало отвлёкся на гневную реплику, цапнул его за плечо.   
  
— Какого хуя ты к этому уёбку вонгольскому попёрся? — прорычал он. Вышло, конечно, далеко не так угрожающе, как хотелось бы, но было уже похуй.  
  
Сквало замер, обалдело вытаращился на него, а потом неверяще мотнул головой:  
  
— Босс, ты, блядь, ревнуешь, что ли?!  
  
— Совсем охренел? — взорвался Занзас. Сказанное вслух, это прозвучало просто непередаваемо жалко.   
  
— Отпусти, — Сквало требовательно дёрнул рукой.   
  
Занзас отпустил. Откатился в сторону, лёг рядом, пережидая накатившую злость, и уставился в потолок.   
  
Сквало сел в кровати. Покосился на него и отвернулся. Помолчал. А потом, вздохнув, заговорил:  
  
— Знаешь, босс... Я кое-что скажу, но ты только не ори, дослушай, — голос Сквало, какой-то сухой и надтреснутый, проезжался по ушам наждаком, но Занзас слушал. Знал — придурку это важно, да и сам хотел уже долбаного момента истины.   
  
Сквало усмехнулся и посмотрел на него в упор. В его глазах блеснула сталь. Или это была боль?   
  
— Когда Тимотео тебя заморозил, я думал — точно рядом лягу. Там же, в подвале, куда тебя как мешок с мусором оттащили.  
  
Собственное излюбленное ругательство неприятно резануло по мозгам. Занзас смотрел в глаза тому, кто всегда понимал его лучше всех остальных вместе взятых… да к чёрту, был ближе всех остальных вместе взятых. И слушал.  
  
Сквало отвернулся, уставился в окно. В стекло нерешительно врезались, но сразу же, словно осмелев от безнаказанности, звонко и бойко застучали капли первого за долгое время непереносимой жары настоящего летнего ливня.   
  
Сквало провёл рукой по волосам.  
  
— Я ведь уже тогда тебя любил. Уже в четырнадцать.  
  
Занзас хмыкнул и сел на кровати рядом с ним, привалившись плечом к плечу.  
  
— Бесился, вёл себя как идиот, не понимая, что за хуйня со мной творится. А я, оказывается, втрескался по уши, как последний придурок, — усмешка вышла такой горько-откровенной, что Занзасу немедленно захотелось стереть с его лица эту неуместную, недопустимую искренность.   
  
Сквало зло дёрнулся, отодвигаясь от него. Занзас в ответ сгрёб в горсть его волосы, намотал на кулак, потянул к себе, вынуждая смотреть в глаза. Сам не знал, зачем ему это, но чувствовал: вот так, лицом к лицу, — правильно.  
  
В конце концов, другого шанса может и не быть.  
  
— Я знаю, — хотел отрубить, жёстко, безжалостно, а вышло почти ласково. Как будто успокоить решил.   
  
На самом деле нихрена он не знал. Догадываться — догадывался, но был слишком занят собой, чтобы обращать внимание на невнятные душевные порывы какого-то мусора.  
  
А ведь он, наверное, и сам…  
  
Вот дерьмо.  
  
— Охуенно, — бешено ухмыльнулся Сквало. Остро и опасно блеснули его зубы. — Я охуенно рад, босс.  
  
— Заткнись, — вот теперь получилось грубо. Так, как надо, чтобы ублюдочный отброс не вздумал зазнаваться. Занзас больно дернул его за патлы, завалил на кровать, накрыл собой. Не целовал — мучил, изводил. Наказывал. За откровенность, за преданность, за страх потерять, за то, что отдал себя с потрохами, даже не ожидая взаимности, — наказывал, дурея от его близости, понимая, что попали оба, но не жалея. Было похуй на все, кроме горячего тела под собой, губ, проминающихся, поддающихся под его губами, жадного неровного дыхания. Сквало вырывался, но без особого энтузиазма, скорее притирался всем телом, лихорадочно отвечая на поцелуи, лез руками везде, куда дотягивался, — распалял больше, но не злил.   
  
В бою, бок о бок, с ним было надёжно, в постели — охренительно хорошо. А что ещё нужно?  
  
— Какого хуя ты это только сейчас говоришь, мусор?  
  
Занзас навис над Сквало, ладонью прошелся по телу снизу вверх — по бедру, члену, животу, ключицам. Положил руку на грудь, слегка надавил, с удовлетворением ощущая аритмичное трепыхание. Сквало всегда был худым, дохлым даже; когда они только познакомились, Занзасу казалось: ткни пальцем — свалится. На деле оказалось совсем наоборот, но чувствуя, как бешено под рукой колотится чужое сердце, Занзас пьянел от ощущения своей власти над ним.   
  
Не над телом, нет — тело всегда можно подчинить, подавить сопротивление, заставить принять себя. Но сердце и дух у таких, как чёртов мусор, невозможно ни подчинить, ни сломать, ни купить. Можно только убить строптивого обладателя, да и то не факт, что он тогда не начнёт являться в кошмарах, потрясая кандалами и саваном, или чем там обычно трясут покойники.  
  
Можно убить. Можно привязать к себе. Занзас никогда не стремился тащить кого-то за собой намеренно, но то, что Сквало с ним, вызывало внутри, в межреберье, странное ощущение, подозрительно напоминающее восторг.   
  
Сквало принадлежал ему. Весь. Со всеми потрохами, заскоками, победами, поражениями, силой. И именно это пьянило сейчас.   
  
— Босс…  
  
— Заткнись, — ласково посоветовал Занзас. — Не порти момент, идиот.   
  
— Какой, блядь, момент? — разозлился Сквало. Это заводило ещё сильнее — уверенность в том, что все демонстрируемые и невысказанные эмоции придурка тоже принадлежали ему.  
  
— Романтический, — Занзас расхохотался и уткнулся лбом в его плечо.   
  
— Иди ты в жопу, чёртов босс, — недовольно буркнул Сквало, но тоже рассмеялся.  
  
На душе стало легко и спокойно. Понял всё, мусор, не дурак.   
  
— Не хочу, — заявил Занзас. Положил руку ему на бедро, сжал, лизнул шею, пощекотал языком ямку между ключиц. Сквало задумчиво ерошил его волосы, и, как бы это дико не звучало, но секса сейчас хотелось меньше всего. В их жизни было слишком мало минут, которые в принципе можно было опошлить, но сегодняшнее утро оказалось как раз таким.  
  
— Погоди, — Сквало упёрся ладонью ему в грудь, чуть отодвинулся, посмотрел жадно, испытующе. — Мы ведь серьезно?  
  
Занзас вскинул брови:  
  
— А у тебя есть варианты?   
  
— Всегда, — оскалился Сквало. Намеренно выводил. Поплатится ещё. Скоро.  
  
— Нет, — Занзас провёл пальцами по свежему шраму на его плече. — Ошибаешься, мусор. Вариантов нет. Ты — мой.   
  
Сквало перехватил его руку, сжал в своей, переплёл пальцы.   
  
— Спать? — спросил он.  
  
Занзас, подумав, кивнул.  
  
Так и вырубились друг на друге.

***

  
  
Сквало дрых, развалившись на кровати и оттеснив его к самому краю. Спихнув с себя тяжёлую руку, Занзас твёрдо решил на будущее после секса отправлять мусора спать к себе. Ну, конечно, если когда-нибудь им всё-таки удастся им заняться. Пока результаты не впечатляли.   
  
На сегодня была запланирована срочная поездка на континент, и как бы ни хотелось ему проваляться в постели до вечера и наконец-то отодрать Сквало так, чтобы тот ходить не смог, но дела были прежде всего.   
  
Утряска внезапно нарисовавшихся проблем с таможней, не желавшей пропускать подозрительный груз из Колумбии, растянулись на три дня и восемь долбаных сеансов секса по телефону, которым Занзас не занимался отродясь. Как оказалось — зря. Хотя, может, это просто со Сквало всё получалось так естественно.   
  
А по возвращении домой его ждал сюрприз. Из числа тех, которые судьба подкидывает в самый последний момент, чтобы люди совсем уж не разуверились в том, что справедливость существует.   
  
По дороге из аэропорта позвонил благополучно воскресший из почти мёртвых Гокудера и, перемежая речь такими ругательствами, половины из которых Занзас и не слышал никогда, сообщил, что Савада исчез.  
  
— Мне-то что? — лениво поинтересовался Занзас. — Сами проебали своего недоделанного босса, сами его и ищите.  
  
— Мы искали, но он как в воду канул, — Гокудера помолчал и выпалил: — Если это твоих рук дело, я тебя…  
  
— Мусор, — прорычал Занзас. — Ещё одно слово — и я тебе твой динамит в глотку затолкаю. Весь, какой найду. Ясно?  
  
— Что я, блядь, должен думать после всей той лажи, которая на нас свалилась?! — прошипел Гокудера. — Послезавтра собрание Альянса, и Цуна должен был там быть. Без вариантов. Если его не будет, это вызовет вопросы, и отвечать на них придётся в том числе тебе.   
  
— Мне похуй, — отрезал Занзас. — Вам заняться нечем? Разбирайтесь сами со своими проблемами. Ваш босс заварил такую кашу, что до старости не разгребёте, вот на них и сосредоточьтесь, а от меня отвалите.   
  
Выругавшись, Гокудера отключился.   
  
Зато почти сразу позвонила Лал.  
  
— Нужна твоя помощь, — без предисловий и расшаркиваний сказала она.  
  
Занзас мученически вздохнул.   
  
— Чего тебе от меня надо, женщина?   
  
— Ты должен выступить на собрании Альянса от лица Цуны, — заявила она.   
  
— А вы не охренели? — заорал Занзас, выходя из себя. — Никому я нихрена не должен, ясно?  
  
— Услуга за услугу, — Лал хмыкнула. — Ты прикрываешь нас перед Альянсом, а мы закрываем глаза на кое-какие ваши махинации. Думаю, ты вряд ли захочешь отчитываться перед Советом за то, куда на самом деле ушёл весь колумбийский товар.   
  
Занзас молча сжал в руке телефон так, что он накалился и отчётливо завоняло расплавленным пластиком.   
  
— Мы договорились? — уточнила Лал, так и не дождавшись реакции.  
  
— Да, блядь, — проскрипел Занзас. — Я тебе это ещё припомню, поняла?  
  
— Всегда к твоим услугам, — Лал усмехнулась. — Но нам всё-таки лучше научиться работать вместе. Поверь, мне не доставляет удовольствия брать тебя на «слабо».  
  
— За каким хреном вы мне нужны? — рассвирепел Занзас.   
  
— Мы все друг другу нужны, — уверенно ответила Лал. — Думаю, скоро ты поймешь, что я была права.  
  
— Да хрена с два! — рявкнул он и выбросил чёртов телефон в окно. Выдохнул, успокаиваясь — по рукам бежало пламя и сдерживаться было сложно как никогда. Да кем они там себя возомнили?  
  
Как бы то ни было, но вечером Занзас, швыряясь стаканами и матерясь на весь особняк, составлял доклад и пребывал в таком бешенстве, что Сквало предпочёл свалить на тренировку и не нарываться лишний раз.  
  
Но на заседание они, естественно, поехали вместе. Сквало, спокойный, сосредоточенный, в дорогущем щегольском костюме глубокого синего цвета и блекло-голубой рубашке с воротником-стойкой вызывал лишь одно желание — сорвать с него все эти тряпки и трахнуть, перегнув через капот его любимой феррари. Занзас вёл сам, методично считал повороты, следил за светофорами и выскакивающими на проезжую часть долбаными пешеходами, и всё это с единственной целью: хоть немного отвлечься от захлёстывающего, забивающего разум желания и сосредоточиться на деле.   
  
У него почти получилось, но за полчаса до начала собрания переклинило уже Сквало. Он затащил Занзаса в какую-то хренову подсобку на последнем этаже, забитую швабрами и вёдрами под завязку, и сказал, что если не спустит пар прямо сейчас, то точно кого-нибудь прирежет. Орать и возмущаться тупостью мусора не было ни времени, ни толку, и Занзас поддался, позволил возбуждению захватить себя, тем более, что особо и делать ничего не пришлось. Осознание того, что они, как сопливые подростки, прячутся хуй пойми где и в любой момент могут быть застуканы, только подстегнуло.   
  
Ограничились торопливой взаимной дрочкой, но при этом нацеловались так, что у Занзаса чуть язык не отвалился, а у Сквало опухли губы. Теперь он выглядел как блядь, и смотрел на Занзаса тоже по-блядски, тяжело, откровенно, то и дело дразняще облизываясь. Мудак. Занзас пялился на него, сидя напротив за столом, и не мог оторваться, успешно пропуская мимо ушей всё, о чём говорил дон Бертолуччи. И вместо темпов экономического роста Альянса думал только о том, что хочет трахнуть Сквало в его опухший зацелованный рот.   
  
Собственный доклад и последовавщий за ним град вопросов — в основном по поводу того, где Савада (это он и сам хотел бы знать), какого хрена Занзас распинается вместо него (потому что он единственный здравомыслящий человек в этом приюте убогих, по недоразумению оказавшемся самой влиятельной мафиозной семьёй Италии) и правда ли, что Вонгола открестилась от Варии, и они теперь сами по себе (на этом месте Занзасу пришлось сдерживаться, чтобы не заехать мерзкому дону Рикко между глаз) — значительно помогли отвлечься. Но один хрен Сквало всё время маячил поблизости, смотрел, иногда касался, и от него перло таким сексом, что у Занзаса отключалась соображалка.   
  
Он вообще не мог понять, как, проведя рядом столько лет, они не оказались в одной постели после первой же совместной миссии. Это была загадка из разряда самых заковыристых теорем, но то, что головы друг другу морочить больше не требуется, безусловно, радовало.   
  
В Варию вернулись уже затемно. Нервное перенапряжение последних дней настойчиво напоминало о себе ломотой в висках и тянущей тяжестью в мышцах, но Занзас дал себе слово, что сегодня они со Сквало наконец-то доведут начатое до конца. Хватит. Надрочились друг на друга по самое не могу, так и до синдрома облома недалеко.   
  
— Босс, ты был на высоте, — Сквало сгрузил на стол папки с документами и повернулся к нему. — Савада рядом не валялся.  
  
Занзас захлопнул за собой дверь кабинета, щёлкнул замком и, внушительно посмотрев на него, обронил:  
  
— Раздевайся.

Сквало вскинул брови и уточнил:  
  
— Прямо здесь?  
  
— Почему нет? — Занзас подошёл вплотную, просунул два пальца под ремень и притянул его к себе.   
  
— Здесь кровати нет, — ухмыльнулся Сквало и сбросил пиджак на пол.   
  
— Плевать. В кровати у нас, сам видишь, не получается нихрена, — Занзас прижался губами к его шее, втянул свежий запах туалетной воды, шампуня и чего-то особенного, чем пах только Сквало. Повело моментально, как пацана. Он скользнул ладонями по худым бокам, сжал твёрдую тренированную задницу. Мысль о том, что у Сквало уже наверняка кто-то был, обожгла неожиданно и больно, как кипятка в лицо плеснули. Занзас попробовал успокоить себя разумными доводами — в конце концов, мусор не подросток, трахаться время от времени всем надо и так далее, — но это только ещё больше разозлило. Занзас мучил его шею, оставлял засосы, словно клеймо ставил — «моё», и всё равно не мог избавиться от жгучей иррациональной ревности. А потом понял — бесится от себя самого, оттого что раньше не решился сделать первый шаг и был упёрт и слеп настолько, что не разглядел ответной тяги. Идиот.   
  
Сквало притерся к нему, запустил руки в перчатках под рубашку, огладил спину вдоль позвоночника. Поцеловал — жадно, грубо, стиснул пальцами плечи. У него стоял, и для Занзаса впервые имело значение то, что его действительно хотят — его, такого, какой есть, без дополнительных условий и сделок с совестью.  
  
— Я тебя хочу, — Занзас больно куснул его в плечо, сжал ладонью член, и Сквало застонал сквозь зубы, запрокинув голову. Подставлялся, ублюдок, как шлюха подставлялся, и это заводило не меньше, чем ощущение его тела в руках, запах его кожи и волос.   
  
В дверь робко поскреблись.  
  
— Я убью его, кем бы он ни был, — выдохнул Сквало.   
  
Занзас крепче прижал его к себе и начал расстёгивать рубашку. Сквало уже справился с пуговицами на его шмотках и жадно целовал в шею, снося к чертям последние остатки рассудка.  
  
— Босс, к вам посетитель, — прогудел за дверью Леви. — Он сказал, что не уйдёт, пока не встретится с вами.   
  
— Пошли его нахуй! — проревел Сквало. Сдёрнул с Занзаса рубашку — она повисла на локтях, сковывая движения, — прошёлся поцелуями по груди и опустился на колени. Прихватил губами член через брюки, сжимая бёдра вспотевшими ладонями, и Занзас резко выдохнул — это было гораздо более горячее зрелище, чем он себе напредставлял, пока парился на сборище мафиозных выродков.  
  
— Не могу, он не уходит, — обречённо ответил Леви. — Он принёс какие-то документы и говорит, что это связано с Вонголой.   
  
Занзас напрягся. Сквало, с остервенением дергавший ремень на его брюках, остановился и, нахмурившись, посмотрел снизу вверх.   
  
— Ты его раньше видел? — рявкнул Занзас. Вздёрнул Сквало с колен и сказал, обращаясь уже к нему: — Чуешь, мусор? Жареным запахло.   
  
— Еще как, — кивнул Сквало, застёгивая рубашку. Он дышал тяжело, неровно, глаза блестели бешено и пьяно, и Занзас поклялся себе, что сегодня точно его трахнет. Терпеть дальше не было никаких сил.  
  
— Нет, босс, не видел, — отозвался Леви.   
  
— Ладно, посмотрим, что там за хрен, — Занзас заправил рубашку в штаны и заорал ему: — Зови сюда, и скажи, пусть молится, чтобы я счёл его дело важным.  
  
— Vaffanculo! — выругался Сквало. Занзас был с ним абсолютно солидарен и уже всерьёз подумывал о том, чтобы свалить на пару недель в какую-нибудь Новую Зеландию и натрахаться там про запас, раз уж в Италии не судьба.   
  
А это, кстати, мысль.  
  
Занзас хмыкнул, притянул матерящегося вполголоса Сквало к себе, оставил на его шее смачный засос и отпустил.  
  
— Босс, лучше не надо пока, — раздражённо отмахнулся тот. — Я и так на взводе пиздец.  
  
— Знаю, мусор, я тоже, — Занзас плюхнулся в кресло, вытащил из ящика пистолеты и положил перед собой на стол. Поправил в штанах стояк и торжественно проклял всех родственников невовремя припершегося идиота до седьмого колена.  
  
Сквало, проделав со своим членом то же самое, встал слева от него и скрестил руки на груди. Вид у него был крайне недипломатичный, так что, если неведомый хрен надеется на сделку или планирует что-то выторговать, его ждёт жестокое разочарование.   
  
«Мой мусор», — удовлетворённо подумал Занзас и откинулся на спинку кресла.  
  
В дверь постучали.


	6. Chapter 6

— Не заперто! — рявкнул Занзас.  
  
Вошедший в кабинет мужик не был похож ни на мафиози, ни на террориста — и тех, и других Сквало чуял за километр. Обычный чёрный костюм без выпендрёжа, белая рубашка, шляпа с узкими полями, чёрные очки, несмотря на то, что уже поздний вечер. В руках — тонкая папка. Ясно. Скорее всего, очередной горе-предприниматель, которому срочно потребовалась крыша. Такие болтались в офисе Вонголы пачками, иногда приходили напрямую в Варию, но чаще решали дела через посредство Савады — далеко не каждый мог выдержать взгляд Занзаса и не зассать.   
  
— Приветствую, — чопорно поздоровался он и, не дожидаясь приглашения, прошёл вперёд.  
  
— Ты кто такой? — в лоб спросил Занзас. Тоже уже понял, что с этим можно не церемониться.   
  
Тип положил папку на стол и уселся в кресло для посетителей. Сквало машинально пошарил по бедру — он уже привык к болтающемуся на правом бедре пистолету, хотя огнестрелу по-прежнему предпочитал меч. Но ни того, ни другого под рукой не было.  
  
Впрочем, с такими хмырями он и голыми руками отлично справлялся.   
  
Незнакомец, не говоря ни слова, снял шляпу. По плечам рассыпались длинные пряди чёрных с проседью волос.  
  
Неясное предчувствие шевельнулось у Сквало в груди, вынуждая вглядеться в его лицо пристальнее.  
  
Тип снял очки и посмотрел на них.  
  
Сквало застыл, потеряв дар речи.   
  
Да блядь… Тут любой бы потерял.  
  
За все те годы, которые они с Занзасом прожили и провоевали бок о бок, тот всего пару раз говорил о своей настоящей семье. Да и то вскользь, поверхностно. Мать умерла, а отца он никогда не знал и был уверен, что она тоже понятия не имеет, от кого его родила. Занзас не любил ворошить прошлое и терпеть не мог всплывающих из него призраков. А Сквало слишком дорожил тем, что было между ними, и никогда не поднимал эту тему сам.   
  
По крайней мере, в разговорах. Но давным-давно, когда ждал Занзаса из ледяного плена и отчаянно надеялся на его возвращение, пытался разыскать его отца — поразительное сходство босса со Вторым не давало Сквало покоя. Он был уверен, что если только докажет, что в Занзасе есть кровь Вонголы и кольцо отвергло его по другой причине, Тимотео сразу же разморозит его, однако быстро понял, что всё это предприятие — дохлый номер.   
  
Но теперь Сквало знал, что стоял на правильном пути. И дохлым этот номер был только потому, что у разгромленной, подавленной, едва сводящей концы с концами на тот момент Варии банально не хватало ресурсов на полномасштабные поиски.   
  
Из кресла для посетителей на него смотрел Занзас — точнее, Занзас, каким он мог стать лет через двадцать-двадцать пять. Тот же овал изрезанного морщинами лица, тёмные со странным багровым оттенком глаза, чётко очерченные губы, прямой нос. Разве что скулы у незнакомца выделялись сильнее, но лишь в силу того, что он был более сухощав, чем босс.   
  
Занзас потрясённо выдохнул где-то справа, и это отрезвило Сквало лучше ведра ледяной воды, опрокинутого на башку. Он сжал кулаки — кто бы ни был этот свалившийся им на голову из ниоткуда хрен, расслабляться не стоило.  
  
— Здравствуй, Занзас, — наконец сказал мужик.   
  
Занзас молчал и продолжал смотреть на него в упор.   
  
Леви заглянул в кабинет, но поняв, что всё спокойно, прикрыл дверь.   
  
— Уверен, ты уже понял, кто я, — незнакомец адресовал Сквало пронзительный взгляд. Такой же, как у босса, один в один.   
  
Сквало сглотнул.   
  
Говорят, что всё всегда происходит вовремя. Сквало не верил в судьбу. Он верил в себя, в свой меч, в Занзаса и в то, что должен быть рядом до конца. Но сейчас поневоле задумался.   
  
Если бы он тогда не сдался, эти годы могли бы пройти абсолютно по-другому…  
  
Но возможно, тогда не было бы всего того, что творилось между ними на протяжении последней недели. Возможно, «их» бы не было…  
  
В кабинете повисла гнетущая тишина. Занзас рассматривал незваного гостя со странной смесью эмоций. Сквало видел в его глазах и гнев, и боль, и невысказанные вопросы, и много чего ещё из того, что Занзас никогда не показывал никому, кроме самых близких.   
  
Кроме него.  
  
Сквало знал, что ближе у Занзаса не было никого, и не собирался уступать это право ни с боем, ни добровольно. Да никто и не посмел бы его оспорить.   
  
— Что тебе от меня нужно? — наконец прохрипел Занзас.   
  
— Мне не нужно от тебя ничего, — ответил старик. Встал, обошёл кресло, помедлив, снял пиджак и закатал рукава рубашки. Вскинул голову, посмотрел прямо, пристально.   
  
И, чёрт побери, во всём, в каждом его движении Сквало мерещился Занзас.   
  
Это просто не могло быть правдой.  
  
Но именно ею и было.   
  
— Я пришёл лишь для того, чтобы отдать то, что принадлежит тебе по праву.   
  
Занзас молчал, но Сквало видел его наливающиеся кровью бешеные глаза, темнеющий шрам на шее под рубашкой и хотел только одного: чтобы этот хренов идиот не сорвался раньше времени.  
  
В конце концов, не так уж и часто получается воочию увидеть исполнение собственной почти похеренной заветной мечты.   
  
— Уверен, это поможет тебе снять некоторые важные вопросы перед собой и Альянсом, — добавил он и положил на край стола папку. — Оно хранилось в моей семье много лет, но до вчерашнего дня я думал, что это всего лишь красивая легенда.   
  
Занзас не шелохнулся.   
  
Сквало тоже молчал — а что тут скажешь?   
  
Видимо, не желая затягивать и без того неловкую паузу, их негаданный визави вздохнул и, подхватив пиджак, направился к выходу.   
  
Но у самой двери остановился. Повернулся и с грустью в глазах посмотрел на Занзаса.  
  
— Знаешь, я бы очень хотел, чтобы всё сложилось по-другому, — он говорил тихо и спокойно, но слова больно резали по ушам. — Я не знал о тебе, точнее, узнал слишком поздно. Микаэла не сказала мне, что беременна, но уверен, ты и сам бы не захотел жить той жизнью, которой живу я. Если бы я мог предположить, что всё выйдет так… — он неопределённо взмахнул рукой, но и без объяснений было понятно, что подразумевалось под этим долбаным «так».   
  
Восемь лет. И потом ещё дохрена в полной уверенности, что ты — никто. Жалкое ничтожество без прав и будущего.  
  
Занзас смотрел в стену и молчал. Сквало хотелось орать.   
  
— Прости меня, — это прозвучало искренне и страшно. Сквало сжал зубы и бросил взгляд на Занзаса — тот стиснул подлокотники кресла с такой силой, что элитное сандаловое дерево пошло трещинами.   
  
— И ещё кое-что. Цунаёши, — при упоминании имени долбаного Савады Сквало и Занзас одновременно вздрогнули, — просил, чтобы вы его не искали. Со своими друзьями он свяжется сам, когда будет необходимо.   
  
Старик, помедлив, вытащил из кармана ручку, смятый клочок бумаги и что-то написал на нём.  
  
— Моё имя Рикардо. Рикардо Буанотти. Если захочешь встретиться и поговорить, буду рад. Правда, — он положил записку на стоявшую около двери тумбочку. — Прощай, Занзас.  
  
Дверь захлопнулась.

***

  
  
Странное чувство — как будто с сердца свалился камень, но сразу же небо обрушилось на плечи, придавливая к земле.   
  
Сквало всегда знал, что атлант из него по-любому получился бы хреновый, потому старался не взваливать на себя столько, сколько не мог унести.   
  
Вот только с эти хреновым боссом по-другому не получалось.   
  
Оставленная Рикардо папка лежала на краю стола, и Сквало, понимая, что от Занзаса адеквата дожидаться бесполезно, сгрёб её сам.  
  
Вытащил потемневший от времени пергамент, осторожно расправил края, не на шутку опасаясь, что бумага рассыплется прахом в его руках. Пробежался взглядом по дебильному рисунку и витиеватым закорючкам. Закрыл глаза, переводя дух, и посмотрел снова.  
  
Блядь.  
  
Вот это подарочек.  
  
Охренительный, прямо скажем, сюрприз; этому чёртовому Рикардо только шапочки Баббе Натале не хватало для полного сходства.   
  
В папке лежали ещё какие-то бумаги. Сквало мельком пролистал их: экспертиза подлинности, заключение о предполагаемом возрасте документа, пояснительная записка…  
  
Альянсу большего и не потребуется.  
  
— Босс…  
  
Ноль эмоций.  
  
— Босс, посмотри.  
  
Ноль эмоций.   
  
— Босс!   
  
— Сквало, — Занзас поднял голову и тяжело посмотрел на него. — Помолчи.   
  
Это было самым сложным. Сквало просто распирало от желания заорать, какой всё-таки идиот его чёртов босс, а потом поехать в Вонголу и сунуть хреново генеалогическое древо им всем под нос, чтобы заткнулись раз и навсегда. И пусть уже долбаный Верде, Джаннини, Спаннер или кто там ещё выясняют, какого хрена кольцо его не приняло.   
  
Но он молчал. Положил руку на спинку кресла, а потом, следуя неясной потребности, присел на подлокотник и привалился к Занзасу. Тот положил голову ему на плечо. Сквало, сняв с кольца цепочку, зажёг пламя и сжал его ладонь в своих.   
  
Дождь успокаивает и умиротворяет. Раньше Сквало считал, что Дождь — наименее подходящий ему вид пламени, но потом понял, что не случайно носит именно это кольцо. Он — Хранитель, правая рука, лучший друг и верный соратник. Ярости Занзаса нужен был именно его Дождь. По-другому бы у них ничего не получилось.  
  
— Чего ты сидишь, чёртов босс? — спокойно спросил он. — Тебе подарок принесли. Охуенный. Такими не разбрасываются, знаешь ли.   
  
Занзас пошевелился, потянул за руку. Сквало сполз к нему на колени, обнял, прижался к губам, но пламя не погасил. Пусть угомонится. Трахаться с извергающимся вулканом в его планы пока не входило.   
  
— Что мне сделать, Занзас? — он ухмыльнулся и покачал головой. — Чего ты хочешь, чёртов босс?  
  
Занзас молча подтолкнул его вперёд, заставив встать, и поднялся следом. Сквало опёрся задницей о стол — места тут было немного — и вопросительно поднял брови.   
  
Вопрос остался в силе.   
  
Занзас положил горячие ладони ему на плечи — и ответил:  
  
— Тебя, мусор. Я хочу тебя.   
  
***  
  
До спальни они всё-таки добрались, но и то лишь потому, что она примыкала к кабинету. Была бы дальше — хрен бы кто куда пошёл. Они, в конце концов, не чемпионы по воздержанию и не собирались ими становиться. Целовались всю дорогу от кресла Занзаса до смежной со спальней двери, натыкаясь на всё, что попадалось по пути. Сквало и не думал даже, что в кабинете босса, оказывается, столько ненужной громоздкой мебели.   
  
Он захлопнул дверь ногой, прижал к ней Занзаса, повозился с пуговицами на рубашке, но в итоге плюнул и рванул к чертям. Добраться до горячей обнажённой кожи было нужно как никогда. Кусать, целовать, вылизывать шрамы, взять в рот твёрдый член, запомнить вкус и запах. Занзас позволял, порыкивал недовольно, когда Сквало уж слишком рьяно орудовал зубами, но и сам срывал с него одежду с таким остервенением, словно она жгла ему руки. И целовал в ответ — везде, куда дотягивался.   
  
Такими темпами да ещё и после недельной прелюдии они рисковали кончить, даже толком не начав. Мелькнула мысль, что хорошо бы остудиться под душем. Мелькнула — и сразу испарилась. Толку от этого всё равно бы было — чуть. Никогда холодная вода горячие головы не остужала, а сейчас и подавно бы не помогла. Слишком долго ждали и слишком сильно хотели. Оба   
  
Рубашки комом полетели в сторону, ботинки — следом, брюки и трусы увенчали неаккуратную гору тряпья на полу, и Сквало наконец сделал то, чего безумно хотел ещё в кабинете: опустился на колени и взял член Занзаса в рот. Твёрдый, обжигающе-горячий, перевитый венами, охуенно красивый. Скользнул языком по стволу, облизал головку, собирая смазку, обхватив губами, пропустил в горло, сглотнул раз, второй. Занзас над ним рвано выдохнул и положил руку на затылок.   
  
— Если ты продолжишь в том же духе, твоя задница сегодня останется без сладкого, — прорычал он и дёрнул Сквало за волосы, поднимая с колен.   
  
Вжал в стену, целуя, стиснул бёдра с такой силой, что Сквало протестующе застонал ему в рот — больно, — и поднял над полом, заставив обхватить себя руками и ногами.   
  
— Лёгкий совсем, мусор, — хрипло шепнул в ухо, сжимая руками ягодицы. — И тощий.  
  
— Какой есть, — огрызнулся Сквало. Притирался к нему всем телом, но всё равно было мало. — Пошли в кровать, хватит хуйнёй страдать.  
  
Из рук его Занзас, впрочем, так и не выпустил. Оттолкнулся от стены, сделал несколько шагов, опрокинул на кровать и навалился сверху. Сквало вцепился ему в плечи, столкнулся взглядами и, повинуясь невысказанной просьбе, раздвинул ноги шире. Врывавшийся в окно прохладный ночной воздух холодил кожу, но о Занзаса можно было греться как о печку.  
  
— Горячий, — так, словно только узнал об этом, выдохнул Сквало.   
  
Занзас усмехнулся, обхватил его член и медленно двинул рукой. Сквало захлебнулся вздохом и уткнулся в его плечо.   
  
— Как хочешь?  
  
— Быстро не хочу. Я слишком дохуя ждал, — ответил Сквало и ещё больше разозлился на себя самого. Нахрена разоткровенничался — непонятно, но собственная искренность только подстегнула возбуждение.  
  
— Быстро я сам не хочу, — Занзас сжал член сильнее, и Сквало зашипел, подавляя стон. — Не для того я тебя сюда тащил, наспех и в кабинете можно было перепихнуться.   
  
Поцеловал снова — жестко, яростно, не прекращая двигать рукой, скользнул вниз. Обхватил губами твёрдый сосок, лаская языком, покусывая — на самой границе боли и удовольствия. Сквало зарылся пальцами ему в волосы и недвусмысленно надавил на плечо. Хотелось почувствовать его губы на своём члене, толкнуться в горячий рот, а потом снова целовать, слизывая свой вкус с его языка. Но ещё больше хотелось проверить: подчинится или нет. Позволит вести себя, диктовать условия или разъярится и выебет без всяких там предварительных ласк. Сквало бы принял любой расклад, и в сущности было всё равно, но он бы не был собой, если бы не попытался. Играть с огнём оказалось не менее увлекательно, чем укрощать его.   
  
Занзас подчинился. Вскинулся, правда, бешено сверкнул глазами — «борзеешь, мусор», — но потом прижался губами к животу, повёл языком ниже и мягко, едва касаясь, облизал головку. Втянул член в рот, посасывая, и, мудак чёртов, повернулся так, чтобы видно было всё! Сквало шумно выдохнул сквозь зубы и сжал пальцы в его волосах, направляя движения. Точно оборзел, но ощущение вседозволенности давало в башку не хуже виски.   
  
Занзас провёл ладонью по внутренней стороне бедра, выпустил ствол изо рта, снова прошёлся по нему языком и поднял голову. Сквало, опираясь на локти, смотрел на него, тяжело дышал и молчал.   
  
— Нравится, мусор?  
  
— А тебе? — хрипло спросил Сквало.  
  
— Не нравилось — не делал бы, — отрезал Занзас.  
  
Сквало хотел бы сказать ему, что ничего более охренительного в жизни не видел, но слова застряли в горле. Он протянул руку, погладил костяшками пальцев по лбу, щеке, губам.  
  
— Трахни меня уже, чёртов босс.   
  
— Рано, — усмехнулся тот. — Сам же быстро не хотел.   
  
— Похуй, — Сквало потянул его за руку, заставив лечь на себя, а потом перевернулся и навалился сверху. Целовал шею, напряжённые плечи, тёрся членом о его живот и почти кончал от осознания того, что всё-таки делает это — после стольких лет, на протяжении которых убеждал себя забыть и смириться. — Выеби меня уже, блядь, пока я сам это не сделал.   
  
Занзас ухмыльнулся и легко, словно Сквало вообще ничего не весил, сбросил его с себя. Встал с кровати, порылся в куче одежды, вытащил из кармана брюк смазку, лёг обратно. Поцеловал — смазанно, едва ли не дежурно, и приказал:  
  
— Смотри на меня.

***

  
  
Занзас запретил себе думать о чём-либо, кроме Сквало и секса. В последние дни на них свалилось столько всего, что впору было съехать с катушек, но даже окончательное помешательство не было достойной причиной для того, чтобы превратить их первый раз, которого ждали и хотели оба, давно, в банальный адреналиновый перепих.   
  
Все потом. Сейчас главным было другое.   
  
Сквало. Его близость, его тело, его удовольствие.   
  
Мусор пытался командовать, перехватывал инициативу, сверкал глазами и хотел так искренне, что от этой откровенности можно было свихнуться. Занзас позволял ему многое, но после того, как Сквало попросил — сам, без малейших разговоров и пререканий лёг под него, — тормоза отказали окончательно. Теперь касался жёстче, неотрывно глядя в провальную глубину серых бездонных глаз, наблюдая за тем, как все ощутимее вздрагивает Сквало, а по бледным щекам разливается лихорадочный румянец. Растягивал не торопясь, но и без излишней нежности, так, как нужно было обоим — чтобы прочувствовать друг друга по-настоящему.   
  
— Занзас… — Сквало смотрел в глаза — мутным, поплывшим взглядом, дышал часто и поверхностно, насаживался на трахающие его пальцы, постепенно расслабляясь, и просил — не словами, телом. Занзас уткнулся ему в шею, прихватывая губами распалённую кожу, вытащил пальцы и хрипло скомандовал:   
  
— Повернись.   
  
Сквало кивнул, словно соображая, что от него требовалось, и перекатился на живот. Оперся на локти и колени, прогнулся в пояснице, глянул через плечо — жадно, с вызовом.   
  
— Охуеть, — Занзас провёл ладонью по его спине, пересчитывая торчащие рёбра, встал сзади на колени. Вжался членом между ягодиц, намотал волосы на кулак и прохрипел: — Ты как блядь подставляешься, мусор.   
  
Сквало шумно сглотнул.  
  
— Какого хуя ты тянешь? — разозлился он. И практически взвыл, когда Занзас, не церемонясь, сжал его член у основания.  
  
— Уже нет, — прорычал Занзас в пылающее ухо, навалился сверху, прижался грудью к спине, губами — к напряженному плечу. Вставил сразу, до основания, словно наказать хотел, а на деле — сам чуть не кончил от того, как туго и сладко сжалась задница вокруг члена. Остановился, привыкая, прислушался к ощущениям. Это было совершенно иначе, не так, как с другими, и не так, как успел себе нафантазировать. Ближе. Острее. Откровеннее. Сквало был узким, и контролировать себя оказалось невероятно сложно — хотелось начать двигаться сразу же, заявить свои права, отыметь так, чтобы имя свое дурацкое забыл.  
  
Занзас накрыл его руки своими — Сквало вцепился сразу, как клещ, крутанул бедрами, насколько позволяла позиция, и у Занзаса сорвало чеку. Он подался назад, выдохнул и начал трахать — медленно, с оттяжкой, преодолевая сопротивление неразработанных мышц и останавливаясь после каждого толчка.  
  
Занзас знал, как причинить боль — отлично, но как доставить удовольствие, тоже знал, правда, редко утруждал себя такими сложностями. Бабы от него и так визжали — и шлюхи, которыми не брезговал, и капризные дочки мафиозных боссов, и обычные тёлки, которых цеплял в клубах и барах, не запоминая ни имён, ни лиц.  
  
Но со Сквало было другое. Всё было другим — ощущение прохладной, покрытой испариной и бесконечными шрамами кожи под ладонями, сильного, мускулистого тела под собой, но даже не это было главным. Главным оставалась бесконечная преданность, которую Сквало принёс ему когда-то, дохрена лет назад и бросил к ногам, как на алтарь, ничего не потребовав взамен. И гордость, которую Сквало нёс через свою жизнь как знамя, но о которой забывал, прощая Занзасу всё — и оскорбления, и подъёбки, и стаканы в голову. Прощая шлюх, которых сам же привозил на утеху боссу, и левых девок на одну ночь, а ведь Занзас всегда подозревал, что с этим хреновым мусором дело нечисто, и он не просто так не хочет заводить себе кого-то постоянного, хотя на любом долбаном приёме бабы на него пачками вешались. И собственного беспочвенного бешенства, когда Сквало зависал с кем-нибудь из них в тёмном углу, тоже не хотел замечать. Думал, что ревность — для слабаков, а сам ревновал и бесился, и вытаскивал Сквало чуть ли не из койки, отправляя на очередную миссию.  
  
И Сквало, ублюдок, шёл. Бросал баб, свои дела и шёл, стоило только пальцем поманить.  
  
Видимо, поэтому сейчас хотелось... Занзас сам не мог объяснить — чего. Хотелось вылизать его всего с ног до головы, оттрахать до потери сознания. Хотелось, чтобы чёртову мусору было хорошо. Так хорошо, как никогда до этого.  
  
Занзас размашисто прошёлся языком по его плечу, наращивая темп, обхватил ладонью член и начал дрочить, дурея от сумасшедшей смеси запахов — кожи, волос и секса. Сквало трясло под ним, он уже даже не стонал — задыхался, хрипел, выворачивал голову, лез целоваться, — и Занзас, хоть и не любил этого, отвечал жадно, горячо, кусая его и без того опухшие губы, давал всё, что тот хотел — и ещё то, что хотел дать сам.  
  
Оргазм накатил неожиданно — или наоборот, вполне закономерно, когда оттягивать дальше было уже невозможно, так же, как оторваться от его губ. Сквало вздрогнул, неловко обхватил рукой за шею, прижался спиной к груди. Пальцы залило горячим и вязким, и Занзас понял, что можно не сдерживаться — кончил в горячую растраханную задницу, прокусив Сквало губу напоследок.   
  
— Охренеть, — Сквало повалился на подушки, а Занзас — сверху на него. — Ты так из меня последние мозги вытрахаешь, чёртов босс.   
  
— Не было у тебя их никогда, попизди у меня ещё, — пробормотал Занзас во взмокшую шею, прижался к ней губами и расслабился.   
  
Было хорошо. Им обоим, как самодовольно решил Занзас — да по мусору другого и сказать было нельзя. Лежал, уткнувшись мордой в подушку, дышал хрипло, едва ли не всхлипывая, и только рёбра ходуном ходили. Занзас скатился с него, сграбастал свалившееся на пол одеяло, подтащил Сквало к себе и накрыл обоих — пока трахались, было жарко, а теперь ночной воздух зябко холодил кожу.  
  
— Поворачивайся, мусор, на твою задницу я сегодня уже насмотрелся.  
  
— На мою морду ещё разве нет? — хмыкнул Сквало, но развернулся и сразу же по-хозяйски закинул сверху руку и ногу. Занзас фыркнул, но возражать не хотелось. Хотелось лежать, закрыв глаза, обнимать придурка, который наконец-то был как никогда на своём месте, и не думать о том, что они проебали двадцать лет. Хотя Занзас был уверен, что перепихнись они раньше, например, когда ему было шестнадцать, всё бы на этом и закончилось. И не было бы ни этой сумасшедшей, выматывающей близости, ни желания оставаться рядом, ни сладкого послевкусия, ни нетерпеливого ожидания следующего раза.  
  
— Спишь, мусор?  
  
Сквало зевнул ему в ключицу, поднял голову, посмотрел в глаза.  
  
— Сплю, не видно?  
  
Из-за облаков выплыла луна, посветила прямо в окно, но Занзасу казалось, что в комнате ещё темнее, чем минуты назад, когда они, забывшись и забыв о том, что есть в мире кто-то ещё, кроме них, трахались, как одержимые, и основным ориентиром в пространстве для него были белые длинные волосы и такая же белая задница.   
  
Да они и были одержимы. Силой, свободой, пламенем.  
  
Друг другом.   
  
— Обрежешь патлы — убью, — пообещал Занзас, взлохматив ему волосы.   
  
Сквало открыл было рот, но в итоге только ухмыльнулся и кивнул.   
  
Все правильно. Так и должно быть.  
  
Любовь — это не совокупность химических реакций. Любовь — это нечто гораздо более охуенное.

**********************************************************************

  
  
— И он поверил?  
  
— Конечно. Людям свойственно верить в то, во что они хотят верить. Он всего лишь получил подтверждение своих мыслей и желаний.   
  
— Это было рискованно.  
  
— Кто ж спорит? Мы ведь так и не выяснили досконально, есть в нём кровь Вонголы или нет. Но я склонен доверять своей интуиции. Он невероятно похож на Рикардо. Я не верю в такие совпадения.  
  
— А Альянс?  
  
— Альянсу оказалось достаточно бумаг, чтобы все вопросы отпали сами собой. Никто даже не подумал возражать. К тому же… Занзас на своём месте, это все понимают. Ему, в отличие от меня, не придётся ломать себя, чтобы делать всё так, как нужно.   
  
— Да…  
  
— О чём ты думаешь?  
  
— Хаято... Такеши... Все остальные. Что с ними теперь будет?  
  
— Уверен, они договорятся. Сквало не даст в обиду Ямамото, а вместе с Гокудерой они найдут способ защитить ребят. В конце концов, кому-то ведь надо передать Варию. А может быть, придумают что-нибудь ещё. Поверь, я не оставил бы их, если бы не был уверен, что все будет хорошо.   
  
— Всё равно я волнуюсь.  
  
— Не переживай, милая, всё наладится.   
  
— Я боялась, что этот жуткий мир рано или поздно сломает тебя…  
  
— Знаешь… Я тоже.   
  
— Ты всё сделал правильно.   
  
— Да. Конечно.   
  
— Цуна?  
  
— М?  
  
— Но ты ведь понимаешь, что кольцо не примет Занзаса.   
  
— Сейчас — нет. В нем пока еще слишком много Ярости.   
  
— Я не понимаю…  
  
— Мы ведь до сих пор не знаем, как все это работает. Кольца, пламя, тринисетте. Ясно одно: пламя связано с личностью и телом его обладателя настолько тесно, насколько это в принципе возможно. У тех, кто пользуется им постоянно, разделить пламя и кровь не представляется возможным, они просто становятся единым целым. Нельзя сказать наверняка, что именно определило выбор кольца. Я уверен в том, что оно не приняло Ярость Занзаса.   
  
— Почему?  
  
Цуна промолчал, глядя на плескавшуюся у самых ног воду. Закат расцвечивал горизонт багровым и жёлтым, океан — огромный, бездонный, синий — был перед ними как на ладони, притягивал и манил, обещая тишину и покой.   
  
Они очень долго шли к этому.   
  
— Кольцо Вонголы устроено гораздо сложнее, чем можно предположить. Это не просто красивая побрякушка или интересный артефакт. Я чувствовал его, понимаешь? Оно живое, оно обладает памятью и мудростью, недоступной большинству людей. И оно может выбирать. Небо — это Гармония. Ярость же несет лишь разрушение. Вонголе не нужен был тот, кто видит разрушение своей целью. Ей было нужно чистое Небо, которое сможет сплотить и уравновесить остальные виды пламени. Занзас — это Ярость. Небо и Ураган. Урагана в нём несоизмеримо больше, но лишь потому, что Занзас не желает сдерживать его. Потребуется много лет, чтобы он смог перебороть Ураган и освободить своё Небо. Стать тем, кем должен стать. Тогда кольцо примет его. Иначе — никак. Я надеюсь, он поймёт это и не станет сопротивляться.   
  
— Ты так уверенно говоришь, как будто знаешь наверняка.  
  
— Я чувствую, — Цуна улыбнулся. — Интуицию Вонголы ведь никуда не денешь. Знаешь, меня всегда восхищало умение Занзаса идти к своим целям. То, что он всегда знал, чего хочет. В отличие от меня.  
  
— Разве? Неужели ты не знаешь, чего хочешь? — Кёко улыбнулась в ответ — весело и слегка кокетливо.  
  
Цуна лёг на прогретый за день песок, закинув руки за голову.   
  
— Теперь знаю.  
  
— И чего же?  
  
Солнце мягко опустилось за горизонт, погружая тропический остров — с недавних пор их персональный маленький рай — в теплые вечерние сумерки. В воздухе витал запах экзотических цветов и слышалось стрекотание цикад.  
  
Сентябрь. Бархатный сезон.  
  
— Я хочу просто жить.


	7. Эпилог

_Пять или шесть лет спустя._

  
  
На Гавайях другое солнце. Не такое, как на Сицилии. На Сицилии оно жарит нещадно, а в сиесту вообще царит сущий ад, здесь же даже в разгар лета умеренно тепло и влажно. То, что нужно пресыщенным жизнью богатым идиотам, планирующим отойти от дел.  
  
И всё-таки Сицилия была его домом, а дома всегда лучше.  
  
Занзас был патриотом, чёрт бы побрал тех, кто придумал патриотизм.  
  
Небольшое уютное кафе под открытым небом — аккуратные прячущиеся под высокими зонтами столики, белые скатерти, вазы с цветами, живая музыка, улыбчивые официантки, всегда крепкий ароматный кофе, — расположилось на плоской возвышенности, вплотную прилегающей к морю. Идеальное место для неспешного завтрака в кругу семьи или деловых переговоров с давними надежными партнерами.   
  
Занзас сдвинул очки на лоб, с удовольствием втянул носом солёный морской воздух и зашагал к самому дальнему столику, за которым спиной к нему сидел человек.  
  
— Наслаждаешься видом? — он бесцеремонно отодвинул стул и уселся на него.  
  
Вид отсюда действительно открывался что надо: море, пляж — практически пустой ввиду того, что был частным, как, впрочем, и всё остальное в радиусе пяти километров, — и белоснежный парус пришвартованной к причалу яхты.  
  
— Сегодня отличное утро, — безмятежно ответил Савада и улыбнулся. — Отлично выглядишь, прямо не узнать.  
  
— Да это нетрудно, когда всякий мусор под ногами не путается, — ухмыльнулся Занзас.   
  
Савада подтолкнул к нему стеклянный кувшин со свежевыжатым апельсиновым соком:  
  
— Угощайся.  
  
— Отравленный, конечно? — хохотнул Занзас, наливая себе.  
  
— Обижаешь, — рассмеялся Савада в ответ. — Человек, который избавил меня от стольких проблем разом, должен жить и здравствовать, и чем дольше, тем лучше.  
  
Занзас хмыкнул, скептически разглядывая стакан, залпом опрокинул в себя сок и поморщился.   
  
— Кислятина. Какую всё-таки дрянь ты пьёшь.  
  
— Виски нет, извини, — Савада развел руками. — Я ведь не готовился к твоему визиту. В следующий раз предупреждай заранее.   
  
— Обязательно, — Занзас откинулся на спинку стула, внимательно изучая его. — Как жизнь, Савада?  
  
Тот пожал плечами, вытащил из портсигара сигариллу, закурил и прикрыл глаза.   
  
— Ты не представляешь, насколько замечательно, — мечтательно улыбаясь, ответил он.  
  
— С хрена ли не представляю, очень даже представляю, — парировал Занзас. — Вонгола моя, Альянс дружно отплясывает сальтареллу под мою дудку, все отбросы, твои в том числе, пристроены, дела идут так, как надо, а все почему — потому что у тебя хватило ума вовремя свалить. Наверное, я должен сказать тебе спасибо, но не буду, обойдешься.   
  
Савада потянулся стряхнуть пепел в небольшую круглую пепельницу и весело сверкнул на него глазами из-под шляпы:   
  
— А вот я тебе, пожалуй, скажу. Спасибо, Занзас. Если бы не ты, я бы, наверное, не узнал никогда, что такое настоящая жизнь.   
  
— И это ты называешь настоящей жизнью? — фыркнул Занзас. — Сидишь на жопе на своих Гавайях, пьёшь всякую херню, трахаешь жену, ребенка вон заделал, сколько ему, два? Ни приключений тебе, ни адреналина, и пламя используешь только чтобы соску свою прикуривать. По мне, так лучше сдохнуть, чем так жить.  
  
— Я смотрю, ты хорошо осведомлен, — удовлетворенно заметил Савада.  
  
— Еще бы.   
  
— Каждому свое, Занзас, — философски заметил он. — Я о такой жизни мечтал все время, пока пытался изображать из себя босса.  
  
— Ну, наконец-то ты это понял.  
  
— Да я всегда знал, — отмахнулся Савада. — Но не мог подвести Девятого, он слишком много для меня сделал.  
  
— Вы меня задолбали все со своим чувством долга, — Занзас усмехнулся. — Шуму ты своим исчезновением, конечно, наделал знатного, до сих пор успокоиться не могут, считают, что это я тебя пришил. Я особо и не спорю, пусть боятся. А ты молодец: заварил кашу и свалил под шумок, а мне расхлёбывать оставил.   
  
— У тебя это отлично получилось, — улыбнулся Савада.   
  
— Я тоже так считаю. Лучше не бывает, — Занзас помолчал, но все-маки спросил: — Как ты его нашел?   
  
— Кого?  
  
— Сам знаешь.  
  
— А-а, — Савада пожал плечами. — Да практически случайно получилось. Увидел на улице, познакомился, оказалось, что не ошибся.  
  
— Будем считать, что я тебе поверил, — расхохотался Занзас.   
  
— Будем, — кивнул Савада. — Большего все равно не жди. Ты с ним встречался?  
  
— Не твое дело, — Занзас задумчиво покрутил кольцо Вонголы, — оно не налезало на средний палец, а на безымянном болталось по всей фаланге, — и поднялся. — Я, конечно, никому не скажу, где ты залег, это в моих интересах. Но имей в виду, что тот, кто захочет, и на краю света тебя отыщет и возьмёт за яйца.   
  
— Надеюсь, в ближайшую вечность я никому не понадоблюсь. В конце концов, если уж тебе потребовалось столько лет, чтобы меня найти, то про остальных я вообще молчу, — беспечно ухмыльнулся Савада, поднялся следом и протянул ему руку. — Я рад, что все сложилось именно так.   
  
Занзас, помедлив, пожал его ладонь и кивнул:  
  
— И всё-таки ты ублюдок.  
  
— Поверь, мы друг друга стоим, — легко согласился Савада.   
  
Занзас прогулялся по залитой солнцем аллее цветущих сакур, слегка обалдев от непривычного, но приятного запаха, и спустился по широкой, вырубленной прямо в скале лестнице, отделанной неприлично дорогой мраморной плиткой. Вдоль перил стояли горшки с цветами и росли араукарии.   
  
Внизу ждал Сквало — в белых брюках, белых туфлях и белом укороченном пиджаке с подвернутыми рукавами на голое тело. Даже шляпу нацепил, тоже белую, — после того, как Каваллоне обрядил его коренным мексиканцем, пристрастился к головным уборам.  
  
— Ты похож на долбаного хипстера, — сообщил Занзас, с удовольствием разглядывая его — Сквало очень шло, особенно после того как он немного загорел под беспощадным сицилийским солнцем. Занзас тогда задолбался ему спину сметаной мазать, но потом вспоминал это время почти с нежностью — у Сквало тогда так обгорела морда, что он даже орать не мог, сразу кожа начинала ошметками отваливаться. Пожалуй, то были самые тихие и спокойные времена в чрезвычайно насыщенной жизни Занзаса.   
  
— Ну как? — с самым живым интересом спросил Сквало, привычно проигнорировав его подколку.  
  
Занзас ухмыльнулся и, сунув руки в карманы, подставил лицо свежему океанскому ветру.  
  
Нет, дома всё-таки лучше. Привычнее.   
  
— Отлично, — он размял шею и хитро глянул на Сквало. — Нас ждут великие дела.   
  
— Я в этом не сомневался, босс, — довольно оскалился тот.  
  
— Пошли, — Занзас сжал его плечо и потащил за собой в сторону пляжа. — Дон Джотто великодушно разрешил нам прокатиться на его яхте.  
  
Сквало недоумённо посмотрел на Занзаса, а потом заржал:  
  
— Дон Джотто? Да ну нахрен!  
  
— Ага, — Занзас заржал в ответ и пнул попавшийся под ногу гладкий белый камешек. — Один хрен до самолёта ещё четыре часа, так хоть проверим, реально ли гавайские волны выше сицилийских.  
  
Сквало мягко ткнул его локтем в бок:  
  
— Да хрен с ними, с волнами. Не хочу ничего проверять.   
  
Занзас понимающе кивнул и вскинул бровь:  
  
— Предлагаешь осквернить личное имущество великодушного дона Джотто?  
  
— У тебя есть возражения?  
  
— Не думал, что ты такой мстительный.  
  
— Я не мстительный, я просто трахаться хочу.  
  
— Так и быть, мусор, устроим твоей заднице вояж по палубам и каютам, — великодушно согласился Занзас.  
  
— С чего это только моей? — возмутился Сквало. — Твоей тоже.  
  
— Посмотрим, — Занзас беззаботно отмахнулся. — В конце концов, всегда можно монетку кинуть.  
  
Они ступили на песчаную полосу пляжа. Волны ласково накатывали на берег, мягкий морской бриз трепал светлые волосы Сквало — Занзас под угрозой страшных пыток запретил ему стричься. В конце концов, без них Сквало уже не был бы похож сам на себя.   
  
Солнце весело жарило им в спины, обещая ещё один длинный летний день.  
  
И эта грёбаная жизнь в кои-то веки была — прекрасна.   
  
****

Конец.

 


End file.
